Alien world
by NHunter
Summary: случайно возникший портал перенес четверых шиноби в другой мир. кроссовер с Героями меча и магии 3. Наруто/Хината в последних главах. R&R!
1. Башня

**название**: Alien world  
**автор**: N.H. aka 夜狩猟家 aka 灰色天使  
**Фэндом**: Naruto  
**жанр**: adventure, action, crossover (ассимиляция вселенной HoMM 3 на мир M&M 6), romance  
**бэта**: Konduid  
**персонажи**: Наруто, Хината, Итачи, Кисаме.  
**рэйтинг**: PG-15  
**дисклэймер**: герои манги "**Наруто**" принадлежат **Масаси Кисимото**. **HoMM 3** принадлежат **New World Computing**, **M&M 6** принадлежат **3DO**  
**предупреждения**: небольшие ООС, crossover  
**распространение**: только с этой "шапкой"  
**саммари**: _"И объявилися на Ксине четверо воинов, да каких в сим мире ранее не знавали. И разбегалися в страхе армии велики от единого взора ихнего, и высоки горы обращалися в песок под ихними ударами, да целью ихней было лишь домой найти дорогу..."_

***** Alien world *****

Отряд из восьми шиноби беззвучно двигался большими прыжками по ветвям деревьев огромного леса. Впереди них скакали две собаки: маленький коричневый мопс и белый с коричневыми ушами волкодав. Впереди, сквозь деревья, забрезжил свет. Поляна. Как только отряд на нее выбрался, ниндзя были вынуждены прекратить движение. Их ждали. Всего двое противников. На обоих были надеты длинные черные плащи с красными облаками и тростниковые саккаты. Один из этой парочки, погабаритнее, таскал за собой огромный забинтованный меч.  
- Что ж, как мило, наша жертва сама пришла к нам. - мечник указал пальцем на светловолосого паренька в черно-оранжевом костюме, остановившегося напротив него. Темноволосая куноичи с серыми глазами без зрачков испуганно сделала шаг в сторону "жертвы".  
Внезапно по земле побежали белые светящиеся круги, сотканные из линий странных витиеватых знаков. Внутри этих кругов оказались оба человека в черных плащах, их "жертва" и темноволосая куноичи . Через мгновение внутри этих кругов стали появляться узоры из столь же необычных знаков. Поднялся сильный ветер, идущий от земли, и черные плащи странной парочки на миг соприкоснулись. В этот же миг произошла ярчайшая вспышка.  
Когда к оставшимся на поляне вернулось зрение, оказалось, что все, бывшие в этих странных кругах, пропали бесследно.

**глава I: башня.**

Наруто пришел в себя от ощущения, что он лежит на чем-то твердом и холодном. Запорошенные снегом камни мостовой. Зрение начинало возвращаться в норму после яркой вспышки, и блондин увидел, как над ним пролетела стая довольно больших черных существ с кожистыми перепончатыми крыльями. Плоские морды странных существ имели пасти, полные больших острых зубов, маленькие красные глазки и темные, закрученные ракушкой, рога. Одно из этих существ заметило сидящего на мостовой блондина и издало неприятный хриплый крик, к которому тут же присоединились остальные. Так и крича, стая удалилась за пределы видимости Узумаки. Наруто поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся.  
Место, куда он попал было почти центром странного города, расположенного высоко в заснеженных горах. Большинство построек здесь были сложены из светло-серого камня и имели синие или коричневатые крыши. Над городом доминировал огромный замок, словно собранный из скрепленных вместе высоченных башен с узкими бойницами. вокруг замка располагались кругами ряды одноэтажных домиков. Отдельно среди них выделялись постройка с вынесенными на улицу мехами, приводимыми в действие сложной механической установкой, большое четырехэтажное здание с куполом наверху и высокая башня, выкрашенная в синий и красный цвета, рядом с которой ютились две башенки поменьше.  
Дальше осматривать окрестности Наруто помешло приближение двух странных существ. Наполовину женщины, наполовину змеи. В каждой из шести рук эти существа держали острейшие клинки.  
- Нарушитель! - прошипело одно из существ - Захватить! - существа приготовились к бою. И не зря...  
- Теневое клонирование! - вместо одного противника перед ними оказалось две сотни. Две трети клонов ломанулась в атаку, держа в руках кунаи, но были быстро уничтожены, едва ли нанеся шестируким ощутимые раны.  
- Расенган! - Наруто с голубой сферой в руках атаковал одно из существ. Но расенган встретил на своем пути блок из скрещенных клинков. Несмотря на это удар получился весьма ощутимым и шестирукую отбросило в невысокий каменный заборчик вокруг одного из домов. Меч второй же полоснул по Узумаки, который с хлопком обратился в белый туман.  
К месту битвы сзади подошло огромное существо. Оно напоминало человека метров двадцати пяти ростом с очень бледной, почти серой кожей. На колоссе была золотистая кираса толщиной в человеческую руку и таких же шлеме и сапогах. В руке он держал настоящую, негромко трещащую, бьющую во все стороны дугами электричества, молнию. Удар пятерни гиганта уничтожил на месте десяток клонов Наруто, после чего титан сгробастал еще горстку клонов себе в кулак. Он обладал огромной силой, и как клоны ни старались, освободиться у них не получалось. Колосс сжал кулак сильнее и обнаружил там вместо пойманных нарушителей облачко тумана.  
- Расенган! - что-то больно ударило гиганта в шею, где не было толстой брони. Титан пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах. Свободной рукой он отвесил щелбан обидчику, отчего Наруто отлетел на добрую сотню метров, приземлившись на заледенелое озерцо, а уцелевшие клоны исчезли. Здесь к нему, только приходящему в себя после щелбана, подползла недовольная шестирукая в снегу. Пара ее клинков была помята.  
- Попался, голубчик. - существо без каких-либо проблем подняло Узумаки за шиворот одной рукой и бросила подошедшему к берегу озера титану, тут же заключившему блондина в свою стальную хватку - Нарушитель пойман. Доставить Астралу. - обе шестирукие поползли в том же направлении, куда совсем недавно пролетела стая черных существ.

Путешествие в кулаке титана нельзя назвать приятным, но, однако, оно позволило Наруто продолжить осмотр места, куда он попал... Ранее скрываемый замком, его взору предстал громадный комплекс, похожий на храм, вокруг которого маршировали трое таких же гигантов, как тот, что его сейчас нес. Ниже "храма" по склону горы располагалась фабрика, по дороге от которой, клацая при каждом шаге, прошла группа живых металлических статуй. Чуть левее фабрики находилась постройка, вокруг которой вились такие же существа, как Узумаки видел в самом начале, только гораздо меньше размером. Молодняк?  
"Прогулка" закончилась: титан остановился перед четырехэтажным зданием с куполом - муниципалитетом. Колосс опустился на колено и легонько постучал по покатой крыше. Через минуту на балкончике появился седовласый мудрый старик в фиолетовом плаще, свободно развивающимся за его спиной.  
- Так вот кого обнаружили горгульи. - человек внимательно посмотрел в глаза Наруто, отчего тот поежился. - Отпустить его, он нам не враг!  
- Вас понял. - Титан разжал кулак и блондин спрыгнул на балкон рядом со стариком.  
- Все, можешь идти. - Колосс поклонился и отправился к "храму".

- Добро пожаловать в форт Сильвервинг, чужестранец. Меня зовут Астрал, и я управляющий этого форта. Прошу простить за этот инцидент. Просто сейчас идет война и мои подчиненные опасаются вражеских шпионов.  
- А я - Наруто Узумаки, шиноби Конохи. Какого черта я здесь делаю?  
- Тебя сюда занес портал. И, я полагаю, что это произошло случайно...  
- Что значит случайно!.. - Наруто захлестнула волна негодования.  
- Послушайте, молодой человек. В своей молодости я проштудировал все книги по магии, какие мне только удалось найти, и в одной из них был рассказ про порталыв том числе и по феномену порталов. Там говорилось, что помимо мира, в котором мы сейчас находимся, существует еще и огромное множество других миров, периодически входящих друг с другом в резонанс. И когда это случается, между ними непроизвольно открываются порталы, способные перемещать из одного мира в другой. - старик говорил странно, и многие слова были для блондина непонятными... Но что-то не давало ему прервать сие повествование - ...Если кто-то попадает в такой портал, то его может выбросить в любой точке другого мира. Но, также там было сказано, что на Ксине, а именно так называется этот мир, есть место, где при определенных условиях можно открыть портал по своей воле.  
- Значит, у меня есть шанс вернуться домой?  
- Полагаю, что так. Но, это будет очень непросто. Для активации портала надо принести в это особое место четыре специальных кристалла. Да и само это место затеряно, о нем знает только оракул, оставленный Древними в незапамятные времена. К тому же, для активации портала необходимы четверо весьма сильных магов и еще кое-какие приготовления...  
- Неважно! Я должен вернуться домой! Но сначала мне надо отыскать своих друзей, которые попали сюда вместе со мной.  
- Молодой человек. ВЫ, конечно благородны, но ведите себя приличнее. Перебивать своего собеседника нехорошо... - в глазах начальника форта на секунду зажегся холодный огонек, замораживающий саму душу, но мгновение спустя он снова стал совершенно спокойным - Но раз ты заботишься о своих друзьях, а это именно то качество, которое я ценю выше всего, я помогу тебя с возвращением домой в меру моих возможностей. - снова повисло недолгое молчание - Я видел, как ты сражался, и скажу тебе, что не каждому дано нанести хоть немного ощутимый удар титану или наге. Ты очень силен для человека.  
- К сожалению, этих сил недостаточно. Я уже однажды не смог спасти своего друга... - Наруто резко погрустнел.  
- Он погиб?  
- Нет. Он предал мою деревню и обрек на страдания многих людей. Я пытался его остановить, но он оказался сильнее меня. Его желание мстить победило.  
- Если он еще жив, и тьма оставила в его сознании хоть каплю человеческого, то ты сможешь его вернуть. А пока... - речь Астрала прервал стук в окно. На балкончике сидела черная крылатая бестия, отчаянно барабанящая по стеклу своими коготками на крыльях - Интересно, горгулья принесла какую-то новость. И, боюсь, она будет не слишком приятной... - Старик открыл окно, и тут же послышался резкий потусторонний голос существа:  
- Нападающие побеждают. Ксерон привел с собой дьяволов. Форт в опасности. - Не успела гаргулья закончить, как в кабинет Астрала, спешно постучав в дверь, ворвалась девушка лет двадцати в воинских доспехах. Ее рыжие, собранные в хвостик волосы контрастировали с синеватой кожей.  
- Господин Астрал, разрешите взять резервы для защиты форта!  
- Аин, бери, если это так необходимо. Наш форт слишком важен, чтобы отдавать его демонам.  
- Я вам помогу!!!  
- Наруто, ты уверен? Ты едва ли в состоянии справиться с нагой, а там противники и посерьезней будут...  
- Чтоб я Хокаге не стал! Вы собираетесь мне помогать, а я буду сидеть и смотреть, как ваш город уничтожают? Ну уж нет! - Старик тяжело вздохнул.  
- Хорошо. Аин, выдай ему доспехи.

Девушка-воин повела Наруто по коридорам муниципалитета. Внутренние стены были сложены из того же светло-серого камня, что и внешние, только здесь он был отполирован, отчего казался монолитом. По зданию, то выходя из темных деревянных дверей, то заходя в них, бегали люди и какие-то невысокие существа со светло-зеленой кожей, разодетые в темно-синие одежды.  
- Это гремлины. Они, конечно, шумные, но очень работящие. - Аин, видя замешательство блондина при виде сих существ, решила немного ему о них рассказать - Гремлины еще собирают големов и точные инструменты: часы, компасы, оптику... Да и на поле боя они не бесполезны...  
Покинув здание муниципалитета, Аин потащила Наруто к постройке с вынесенными на улицу мехами. Это оказалась кузница. На дворе перед кузницей стояли ряды стеллажей с самым разнообразным оружием: от коротких мечей до боевых молотов.  
- Наруто? Тебя ведь так называл господин Астрал? - юноша кивнул - Тебе нужно оружие?  
- У меня пока есть. - Узумаки извлек из закрепленной на ноге сумки кунай.  
- Ясно. Значит будет немного проще. - Аин постучалась в дверь кузницы. Ее открыл довольно большой гремлин, однако. едва ли достававший Наруто до груди.  
- Госпожа Аин...  
- Синтор, выдели этому юноше броню. - хозяин кузницы кивнул - Наруто, как закончишь здесь, иди на юг, в сторону стены. Хорошо? Ладно, у меня дела. - девушка-воин быстрым шагом направилась в форт. Синтор в это время уже осматривал Наруто.  
- М-да... Силенок у тебя не очень... Тяжелая броня - не для тебя. Тебе нужно что-нибудь, вроде щитков, а их, к твоему счастью, не очень охотно берут. Может быть даже мифриловые откопаю... - гремлин жестом пригласил Наруто войти в кузницу. От резкого перепада температур блондину показалось, что он попал в ад - настолько жарко горела печь. Кузница состояла из одной довольно просторной комнаты, треть которой занимала печь. Остальное место занимали шкафы с инструментами и готовым оружием, наковальни, какое-то топливо и различный мусор. Хозяин тут же принялся копаться в куче доспехов, сложенной рядом с готовым оружием, периодически кряхтя, когда очередная кираса оказывалась тяжелой для него - Вот. Не мифрил, конечно... Но заговоренная сталь тоже очень хороша. - гремлин держал в руках пару темно-серых щитков с вязью синих знаков по краям - Примерь-ка.  
- Маловаты... - Наруто с трудом смог нацепить защиту себе на руки.  
- Ничего, сейчас подгоним. - Синтор приложил пальцы к щиткам и начал читать какие-то мантры на непонятном языке. Броня начала потихоньку расти - Думаю, так лучше. Что-нибудь еще тебе надо?  
- Нет, думаю хватит. - блондин пытался приспособиться к весу щитков.

Когда Наруто покинул кузницу, войны, которые еще были в форте, маршировали к крепостной стене. Прыгая по крышам, блондин добрался до стены гораздо быстрее пеших воинов, среди которых был десяток наг, около сотни гремлинов вооруженных боевыми молотам, пол сотни стальных големов и два титана...  
Со стены открывался вид на побоище. Пять титанов в золотистых доспехах доблестно сражались против десятка пятнадцатиметровых, закованы в черно-красную броню и вооруженных огромными косами рогатых существ. Под ногами гигантов сновали толпы маленьких краснокожих существ, не смотря на наличие крыльев, не умеющих летать и уже встречавшиеся блондину ранее големы. На стене стояло четыре десятка людей в красных мантиях, вооруженных посохами, пускающими во врагов ярко-зеленые лучи. По полю боя бегали своры трехголовых собак. Стая горгулий пыталась забить четыре существа, больше всего похожих на сотканных из огня полулюдей полувихрей.  
- Уже закончил с доспехами? - рядом с наруто на стене неизвестно откуда появилась Аин.  
- Кто здесь ваши враги?  
- Дьяволы, - девушка указала на вооруженных косам гигантов - Ифриты, - ее перст теперь показывал на огненных полулюдей полувихрей - Церберы... - трехголовые псы были удостоены секундного внимания воительницы - И бесы - в последнюю Аин указала на толпу краснокожих существ, сновавших под ногами титанов.  
- Хорошо.  
Наруто спрыгнул со стены и направился в гущу боя. уворачиваться от атак было непросто, хотя он и был быстрее противников. С трудом добравшись до середины поля боя блондин сложил печати.  
- Массовое теневое клонирование! - как Узумаки уже удалось заметить, в этом мире техники получались гораздо легче, и сейчас ему удалось создать тысяч пять своих копий, вместо привычных нескольких сотен. Вся эта толпа начала давить противников прочтым числом. Черно-оранжевая масса клонов, быстро редея под ударами, умудрилась уничтожить практически всех церберов и бесов, но оказалась абсолютно бесполезной против ифритов и дьяволов, чья защита с легкостью выдерживала атаки.  
- Берсерк! - получеловек полудьявол, наблюдавший за боем со стороны, сидя на большом красноглазом коне, вычитал в походной книге какое-то заклинание. Глаза Наруто тут же заволокла красная пелена, а в сознании пробудилось желание уничтожать все вокруг. А еще из его тела начала сочиться алая чакра Девятихвостого, образующая покров с двумя хвостами.  
Кое-как удерживая себя в руках и не давая своей ярости сделать себя врагом своих новых друзей из снежного форта, Наруто продолжил схватку. Если раньше у него не получалось оставить даже царапину на черно-красных доспехах дьяволов, то теперь, обладая силой Кьюби, он практически без усилий смог смять броню одного из них. Дьявол громогласно закричал от боли и рухнул на землю, истекая черной кровью.  
- Инферно! - вокруг блондина взорвалось облако огня, но покров прекрасно защитил его от магического удара. Как ни сильна была воля Наруто оставаться в сознании человека, но "берсерк" и Лис делали свое дело - из покрова появился третий хвост. К Узумаки, все еще отбиваясь от назойливых горгулий, полетели три ифрита. Рык, вместе с которым на противников отправилась волна чакры Кьюби, разовал двоих, которые тут же обратились в исчезающие желто-красные звездочки. Последний ифрит, завидев как два его товарища были уничтожены за считанные мгновения, решил вернуться к бою с горгулиями, где у него были шансы на победу. Но не тут-то было... Алая лапа, выброшенная Наруто вперед обхватила война ада. Кулак сжался, и последний ифрит отправился в небытие.  
Вдруг что-то ударило в бок Наруто с невероятной силой, отбросив его далеко в сторону и едва не насадив на косу одного из дьяволов - Узумаки отделался довольно глубокой раной в боку, но сила Девятихвостого исцелила ее за секунды. Обидчиком блондина оказалась куча земли, отдаленно напоминающая человека, метров десяти высотой. Земляной побежал в новую атаку, причем уже не один. Прямо с поля боя поднимались все новые и новые существа. Да и дьявол, разобравшись с атаковавшим его титаном, решил заняться Наруто.  
Идея швырнуть дьявола в топу земляных оказалась весьма удачной и сократила численность последних раза в два, хотя сам дьявол при этом не пострадал. Зато боевая ярость, потихоньку заволакивающая сознание блондина породила четвертый хвост...

***

Проснулся Наруто определенно в постели. И определенно не раньше полудня. Как ни странно, ничто в нем не напоминало о событиях вчерашнего боя. Ничего ровным счетом не болело... Едва Узумаки открыл глаза, как перед ним словно из воздуха образовался гремлин, судя по виду являющийся кем-то вроде прислуги.  
- Господин Наруто, господин Астрал сказал, чтобы вы, когда проснетесь, поели и зашли к нему в кабинет. Здание муниципалитета, четвертый этаж, восьмая дверь налево. - закончив говорить, гремлин исчез также быстро, как и появился.  
На столе обнаружилось три плосковатые булочки, небольшой кусочек жаренного мяса и стакан со странным желто-зеленым напитком. Покончив с завтраком, Наруто последовал сообщению, переданному ему гремлином, и отправился к управляющему форта. На улицах городка было довольно пусто, чего не скажешь про коридоры муниципалитета. Здесь носились между дверьми с бумагами и свитками гремлины. Была и пара людей. Добравшись до четвертого этажа и отсчитав нужную дверь, блондин постучался.

- Да да, заходи. Я тебя ждал. - дверь оказалась очень тяжелой, так что Наруто, не расчитавший сил, смог открыть ее только со второго раза... Сегодня кабинет Астрала казался больше. Сам начальник форта сидел за огромным столом темного дерева, прямо над которым в воздухе висела карта региона, в котором, видимо, этот форт находился.  
- Эм... Откуда вы знали, что пришел именно я?  
- Во-первых, здравствуйте. Молодой человек, вам надо научиться вежливости. Отвечая на вопрос: магия... - старик указал на покоящийся на его столе стеклянный шар, в котором был виден коридор за дверью.  
- Ясно...  
- Ладно, теперь к делу. Спасибо огромное за помощь в обороне форта, возможно, без тебя мы бы проиграли. Демоны собрали очень сильную армию. Но мне интересно, почему магия берсерка сработала на тебе совершенно необычным образом.  
- В моем теле запечатан дух девятихвостого демона-лиса, и, наверное, "берсерк" пробудил его.  
- Интересно. В этом мире нет людей, подобных тебе, насколько я знаю. И тебе надо быть осторожнее: без моего вмешательства ты бы рагромил половину Сильвевинга, когда у тебя вырос четвертый хвост, а это может настроить окружающих против тебя... Да и смог бы ты сам вернуться в человеческий образ? неизвестно. Ладно... Мне удалось переговорить с хранителем библиотеки, так что держи. - астрал протянул Узумаки довольно толстый, древний на вид свиток, хотя даже для Наруто было очевидно, что его сделали не далее, чем вчера вечером - Это копия информации про порталы между мирами. Информация очень ценная, так что старайся его не терять. И еще, думаю, вот это тебе тоже пригодится. - на сей раз протянутой оказалась скрученная в трубочку карта мира Ксин, выполненная на куске пергамента.  
- Эмм... Спасибо. - Наруто стал искать глазами по карте форт, где он сейчас находился. Астрал, видя это, указал кончиком пера на небольшую точку на юге региона Стромгард.  
- Вот это - форт Сильвервинг. Согласно легендам, оракул, оставленный Древними, находится где-то в регионе Свит Вотер, но там уже многие десятилетия живет различная нечисть, с которой даже светлый альянс при поддержке варваров не может справиться.  
- Ладно... А вы не знаете, куда могло переместить моих друзей?  
- Вот чего не знаю, того не знаю. Они могли оказаться где угодно... И, боюсь, у тебя на их поиски уйдут месяцы...  
- Если так, то лучше начать искать их как можно раньше!  
- Это решаешь ты, и если хочешь, можешь отправляться в любое время.  
- Тогда я отправлюсь завтра утром.


	2. Крепость

**глава II: крепость**

Под спиной чувствовалось что-то жесткое и немного колючее. Глаза, еще не отошедшие после яркой вспышки, видели плохо... Хината присела и протерла их кулачками, но это сильно не помогло...  
- Бьякуган! - теперь все стало видно. Она сидела в огромном гнезде, сложенном из разномастных веток и какой-то странной растительности. Гнездо располагалось на толстой ветке замшелого дерева, растущего, как и весь окружающий лес, прямо на болоте. На многих деревьях наблюдались такие же гнезда. В некоторых из них сидели существа, похожие одновременно и на птиц и на ящеров, но величиной минимум со слона. И одна из таких "птиц" летела точно к гнезду, где сидела девушка.  
заметив в своем гнезде постороннего, "птица" издала странный звук, похожий на смесь клекота и рычания, обронила принесенную палку и схватила Хинату за рукав ее курточки своей зубастой пастью. Ткань затрещала, но выдержала. А вот кожу, которую задели мелкие острые зубы твари, словно ошпарили кипятком... Существо же, издав сдавленный крик, с силой взмахнуло своими мутно-зелеными кожистыми крыльями и грузно поднялось в воздух.  
Полет между деревьев над кишащей какой-то дрянью зеленой жижей болота, особенно, когда ты висишь буквально на клочке ткани, не является ничем приятным... Но как бы то ни было, падение вниз еще менее приятно... И Хината изо всех своих сил старалась не упасть. Но как только впереди замаячил маленький островок, возвышающийся посреди бескрайнего болота, планы девушки изменились. Довольно болезненный удар чакрой, давшийся здесь, почему-то, гораздо легче, заставил тварь отпустить свою жертву. Существо, выпустив Хинату из своих зубов, на которых остался весьма приличный кусок ткани, с громким криком повернуло назад.  
Островок, на который приземлилась куноичи, оказался старым, целиком поросшим толстым слоем мха, пнем. Первое, что сделала девушка - осмотрела свою рану. На предплечье от зубов твари осталась дюжина довольно глубоких, кровоточащих порезов. И, судя по тому, как жгло руку - та тварь была ядовита. Достав из сумки на поясе свою аптечку, Хината отыскала баночку с целебной мазью. Против яда неизвестного существа она не поможет, но, по крайней мере, будет не так больно, да и рана, скорее всего, затянется быстрее. Обработав укус, Хьюга начала перебинтовывать себе руку...  
Покончив с медициной, девушка стала думать, что делать дальше. Вокруг нее на многие километры простирались лишь странный лес, населенный ужасными тварями да топкое болото... И ничего больше...Разве что, где-то на периферии бьякугана виднелись какие-то ящероподобные существа с намеками на разумность. Решив, что больше выбирать не из чего, куноичи решила отправить туда. Бег по стволам деревьев, где надо постоянно держать концентрацию, позволил отвлечься от боли в предплечье.  
Когда до цели оставалось не более пары километров, перед Хинатой из воды вынырнула гигантская темно-зеленая семиголовая ящерица. Девушка попробовала подняться выше по дереву, дабы не быть пойманной гидрой, но одна из голов успела схватить ее за шиворот.  
- Небесный вихрь! - дико вращающаяся чакра ударила в морду твари, заставив ее разжать хватку. Еще полете Хьюга собрала в руке приличное количество чакры и сильно отбросила ее от себя. Удар буквально смел многотонную гидру, отшвырнув ее на десяток метров.  
Но на этом злоключения в болоте не кончились. Неизвестно откуда, на шум драки слетелись крупные, около метра в длину, насекомые, похожие на стрекоз с очень гибким телом, а из мутных глубин топи поднялись две новые гидры, гораздо больше первой, уже пришедшей в себя.  
- Шестьдесят четыре удара небес! - фирменная техника клана Хьюга оказалась весьма эффективной в борьбе с насекомыми... Но вот толстую шкуру гидр пробить не смогла... И, чтобы не быть схваченной, Хинате снова пришлось использовать небесный вихрь.  
Из-за деревьев, плывя в болоте, появился отряд человекоподобных синих ящеров с луками в руках. "Вися" в мутной грязной воде по грудь, новые противники достали из колчанов за спинами стрелы.  
- Небесный вихрь! - сфера из вращающейся чакры отразила залп лучников. Но как только куноичи опустила защиту, ее снизу атаковала меньшая из гидр. Но для шиноби ее движения были неспешны, так что уйти из-под удара было не сложно. Спасаясь от хищных пастей гидры, Хината подпрыгнула вверх, где ей снова пришлось делать вихрь, дабы не быть пронзенной градом стрел.  
Самая большая из гидр, почему-то с розоватым оттенком шкуры, ударила по защитной сфере своим огромным хвостом, проломив небесный вихрь и отправив девушку в ствол дерева. Прежде чем Хината пришла в себя, залп лучников накрыл ее. Одна из стрел пробила руку куноичи совсем рядом с укушенным местом. Другая лишь чудом не зацепила за живот. Еще несколько стрел, прошив одежду, намертво пригвоздили Хьюгу к дереву.  
Вспышка чакры позволила Хинате овободить здоровую руку. Собрав побольше сил в свободной руке, Хьюга ударила потоком силы в поверхность болота, на какое-то время скрыв себя за стеной мутно-зеленой воды. Обломав оперение стрелы, пробившей укушенную руку, девушка освободила и ее. Еще одна вспышка чакры, но теперь уже по всему телу, поломала остальные стрелы, прибившие Хинату к дереву.  
Новый залп лучников натолкнулся на сферу небесного вихря. От Удара гидры куноичи на сей раз смогла увернуться, отвесив ей мощный удар чакрой. Вторая гидра, решившая напасть на девушку сзади, также была отброшена техникой отталкивания. Град стрел со стороны ящеров-лучников неожиданно накрыл Хьюгу, и на сей раз небесный вихрь уже не смог защитить куноичи. Похоже яд в крови начал действовать, ослабляя контроль чакры. Но пока Хината получила лишь несколько новых царапин.  
От новой атаки гидр, теперь набросившихся всем скопом, оказалось чрезвычайно сложно, а налетевшие опять неизвестно откуда гигантские стрекозы еще больше осложняли эту задачу. Силы девушки таяли, но если она сдастся, то эти твари ее разорвут на части... И желание жить пока побеждало...

***

Очнулась Хината в какой-то постройке, являющейся чем-то средним между гнездом и шалашом: плетеные из прутьев стены единственной комнаты были увешены пучками разнообразных трав и кореньев. Травы также свисали из-под крыши, сложенной и крупных листьев. Лежала девушка на набитом травой матрасе, положенном на грубо сколоченную кровать. На укушенной и простреленной руке лежали свежие бинты, из-под которых виднелся приложенный к ранам большой лист. Изодранная во время битвы курточка висела на изголовье кровати. С огромным усилием, преодолевая слабость и ломоту в теле, девушка присела. Помимо кровати в этом странном жилище было два стула, стол и шкафчик, сколоченные из досок, а также нечто, что можно было назвать печкой.  
Встать оказалось тяжело, но у Хинаты были мучавшие ее вопросы, на которые надо было срочно найти ответы... Сандалии обнаружились на плетеном полу под кроватью. Одевшись, Хьюга нетвердым шагом направилась к выходу из домика. Выйдя на улицу, девушка оказалась посреди самой необычной деревни, которую она когда-либо видела: Дома, похожие на гнезда, располагались около стволов многовековых деревьев, соединенные между собой мостками из досок. Где-то внизу твердая земля переходила в болото, среди которого были организованы заводи с чистой водой, где плескалось несколько гидр. На суше доминировала большая и очень древняя на вид постройка, соединявшая в себе черты храма и форта. У корней деревьев ютилась община синекожих ящеров-лучников. Рядом в земле была вырыта большая, но неглубокая яма, в которой развалилось десятка три больших шестиногих ящеров с ядовито-зеленой чешуей и сиреневыми "воротниками". Вокруг замка паслись гигантские, метра три ростом, быки с черной броней на теле и желтыми злыми глазами. В воздухе периодически мелькали огромные "стрекозы", оказывается, живущие в дуплах деревьев или специальных больших корзинах. По мосткам между домами-гнездами сновали существа, похожие на гиен, но ходящие на задних лапах и носящие одежду... Сама не зная зачем, Хината пошла по одной дорожек, но, пройдя несколько метров, остановилась. Теперь ее взору открылось огромная, частично сбитая из досок, частично сплетенная из прутьев, конструкция, висящая между двух толстых деревьев. Судя по количеству подходящих к этой постройке мостков и различных существ вокруг, это было нечто вроде местной префектуры.

Внезапно на плечо девушки легла рука. Куноичи рефлекторно отскочила в сторону и приготовилась к бою. Перед ней стояла слегка удивленная женщина лет тридцати в легких доспехах поверх самой обычной одежды. К ее поясу крепились ножны с кинжалом. В руках она держала пучок узких длинных листьев болотных растений и какой-то сверток.  
- Ты уже пришла в себя? Надо же, я думала, ты будешь еще день другой валяться.  
- Э-э-э... - ничего более осмысленного в голову Хинаты приходить не хотело.  
- Я - Адриэн, ведьма и главная в этой деревне.  
- Что вы хотите со мной сделать? - Хьюга все еще стояла в боевой стойке, хотя временно забытая под влиянием шока слабость начала возвращаться.  
- Странная ты, девочка! - ведьма рассмеялась - Меня ты боишься, а как с гидрами драться... Эй, ну не надо так на меня смотреть. Это я тебя лечила, и это - Адриэн указала на "гнездо", где совсем недавно очнулась Хината - мой дом.  
- Э-э-э... - Хьюга залилась краской - Извините... - вся секундная храбрость девушки, оказавшись невостребованной, испарилась.  
- Да ничего страшного. Идем в дом. - не найдя ничего лучшего, чем согласиться, Хьюга последовала за женщиной - Девочка, как тебя зовут-то, ты ведь так и не представилась... - ведьма уже раскладывала принесенное на столе.  
- Э-э-э... - куноичи уткнулась взглядом в пол - Хината... Хьюга...  
- Хорошо... Хината, снимай курточку, надо посмотреть твои раны. - Хьюга зарделась еще сильнее, но куртку с себя все же стянула. Адриэн сняла бинты с руки девушки. Круглое отверстие от стрелы выглядело вполне сносно, а вот вокруг укуса кожа посинела, и все это выглядело просто ужасно - Хм... Тебя укусил виверн?  
- Кто кто?  
- Виверн, большая полуптица, полурептилия, живущая в этих болотах. - куноичи кивнула - Ясно. - Адриэн подошла к шкафчику и начала доставать из него склянки с разноцветными жидкостями. Наконец, женщина извлекла бутылочку с красновато-коричневой жидкостью, которую, видимо, искала - Вот это подойдет... - следом за бутылочкой была извлечена ватка - Приготовься, будет жечь! - ведьма налила на ватку немного этой самой красно-коричневой жидкости, и по воздуху поплыл резкий кисловатый запах. От прикосновения кожу буквально жгло и Хинате потребовались все ее силы, чтобы не упасть в обморок. Зато когда Адриэн закончила, место укуса стало выглядеть гораздо лучше - Так лучше, а теперь немножко магии... - лечебная магия здесь разительно отличалась от того, к чему Хьюга привыкла: вместо ровного зеленого свечения вокруг рук ведьмы плясали яркие разноцветные искорки, которых постепенно становилось все больше. Искорки начали перетекать на раны Хинаты, образуя вокруг них непроницаемую для взгляда сияющую пелену. Пелена была теплой и постепенно просачивалась в поврежденную руку. Когда сияние угасло, от страшных ран остались лишь участки молодой розовой кожи.  
- Спа... Спасибо!..  
- За что? Это моя вина, что ты так пострадала. Жители Таталии и проклятых болот очень напуганы активностью некромантов в регионе и готовы растерзать любого не местного, подозревая его в шпионаже.  
- Таталия? Проклятые болота? Это где? В какую сторону отсюда страна Огня? - Хината не понимала, куда ее занесло судьбой. Такие незнакомые названия... В академии они проходили географию мира, но таких стран там не было?  
- Страна Огня? - ведьма выглядела удивленной - На Ксине нет страны Огня! Девочка, ты откуда вообще свалилась?  
- Не знаю. Но там, где я жила, никогда небыло таких странных существ, как тут.  
- Значит, Хината, ты из другого мира? Интересно... И как же ты сюда попала?  
- Ну... Я помню ярко-белые круги на земле, и вспышку света. А потом я оказалась здесь.  
- Хм-м... Портал? В Таталии очень мало информации можно раздобыть... Ты же видела, кто здесь живет? Тебе стоит податься к магам на север. У них обширные библиотеки, и там, наверняка, найдется что-нибудь про путешествия между мирами.  
- Ммм... Тогда я отправлюсь в путь, как только смогу.  
- Как хочешь. - Адриэн подошла к печке. Едва уловимое движение, и уже горел огонь. Настоящий, жаркий огонь, совершенно без дров. Ведьма налила в котелок воды и кинула туда принесенные листья.

***

Утром следующего дня Хината обнаружила, что за ночь на рваных местах ее курточки появились аккуратненькие заплатки, а рядом - записка и немного денег. На записке была от руки нарисована карта с отмеченной дорогой на Стромгард - земли магов. Хозяйки нигде не было видно, так что прощаться пришлось оставив свою записку на столе. А дальше - в путь!  
Казавшиеся бесконечными, Проклятые болота на самом деле оказались совсем небольшими... Всего один день пути, и куноичи выбралась к небольшой портовой деревушке, расположенной на песчаной косе между чисто-голубой водой моря и грязно-зеленой болота. В деревушке было всего несколько простых домов, трактир да пристань. На глаза попадались совершенно различные обитатели этого мира: и люди, и гноллы - похожие на гиен существа, однако, довольно умные и ходящие на задних лапах, и маленькие, по пояс человеку ростом, зеленокожие гоблины... Где-то, на подернутом надвигающимися облаками горизонте маячил приближающийся корабль... Возможно, он откроет путь домой!..


	3. Темница

**глава III: темница**

В огромной пещере, метров восемьдесят шириной и двадцать высотой, лежащей где-то в глубинах Ксина сошлись две невероятные армии. Безглазые, зелено-красные ящеры с шипами на спинах немного нелепо метили копьями в стоящего напротив врага. За этими ящерами расположилось два ряда больших коричневых полулюдей, полубыков с огромными секирами. Ближе к тылу стояло несколько темно-красных существ, являющихся гибридом льва, скорпиона и летучей мыши разом, только ростом метра по четыре в холке, готовых вот-вот сорваться и ринуться в бой. И, наконец, позади всей этой армии чудовищ собрались висящие в воздухе глаза, от которых к земле спускались щупальца, периодически бьющие током.  
Напротив них собралась армия мертвых. Сотни и сотни скелетов, держащих костяные клинки, облаченных в бронзовые кирасы злобно смотрели на своих врагов недобрыми желтыми огоньками в пустых глазницах. Прямо в рядах скелетов в воздухе висели темные полупрозрачные силуэты-привидения, жаждущие крови противников. Всадники на черных лошадях в черных доспехах ничем не уступали привидениям в своем жутком облике, играя своими тяжеленными мечами. Сзади по флангам нежити собрались личи - скелетоподобные воины с магическими посохами, способными насылать облака отравы.  
Обе армии изготовились к бою и лишь ждали приказов своих командиров, чтобы ринуться в атаку, как ровно между ними в паре метров над землей засиял ярким белым светом странный узор из множества кругов и огромного числа витиеватых знаков. Последовала вспышка, сравнимая по яркости с рождением нового солнца, и на месте странных кругов оказались два человека, растянувшихся на полу пещеры.  
Оба они были одеты в длинные черные плащи с красными облаками. С их голов при появлении слетели, а теперь лежали рядом тростниковые саккаты. Один из них был не слишком габаритным молодым человеком лет эдак двадцати пяти с довольно длинными темными волосами. Второй же был на целую голову выше и гораздо шире в плечах. Этот незнакомец имел синеватую кожу и отдаленно напоминал акулу. За спиной синекожего гиганта был забинтованный меч чудовищных размеров. Все с интересом уставились на появившуюся из воздуха парочку. Прошло всего несколько секунд, прежде чем эти двое начали приходить в себя.

Итачи даже не открывая глаз мог чувствовать врагов - долгие годы бытия шиноби развили шестое чувство до предела - несколько сотен потенциальных противников спереди, несколько сотен - сзади. И уровнем от студента академии, до средненького каге. Ситуация не из приятных... А из союзников - только Кисаме. Поднявшись на ноги, Учиха изготовился к бою.  
Армия странных существ, среди которых были и безглазые ящероподобные копейщики, и минотавры, и парящие глаза, и мантикоры - гибрид льва, летучей мыши и скорпиона, стояла и смотрела в сторону нежданных гостей. Мертвецы же, полагая, что их числа хватит, чтобы одолеть двоих, вставших так неудачно на их дороге, кинулись в бой.  
- Вода: взрывающаяся волна!  
- Огонь: великий огненный шар! - вместе с созданным Кисаме невероятным количеством воды, смывшей чуть ли не половину массы мертвецов, свой удар нанес огненный шар. Воистину великий. Всего за пару секунд четверь армии нежити была разобрана на косточки.  
- Воскрешение мертвецов! - позади армии на лошади-скелете восседал некромант, и по мановению его руки все поверженные заново собрались и изготовились продолжать бой.  
- Огонь: пламя дракона! - длинный поток жаркого огня свел на нет усилия некроманта по воскрешению своей армии. Шибко быстрые скелеты же, решившие прорваться и вступить в рукопашный бой, встретили на своем пути Кисаме с Самехадой, после чего снова стали грудами костей.  
- Вода: водяной дракон! - огромный, в несколько раз больше, чем обычно, дракон кинулся в атаку на личей, начавших насылать облачка грязно-зеленого ядовитого тумана на акатсуков.  
- Ветер: воздушное сверло! - мощный удар воздуха, заряженного чакрой, отогнал облака отравы и разломал вновь собранных силами магии личей.  
Кавалерия некромантов внезапно выскочила с боков, но Кисаме сбил двоих всадников своим мечом. Итачи остановил два удара кунаями. Остальным повезло меньше... Черный всесжигающий огонь, непривычно безобидный для создающего его Итачи, образовал полукольцо, отделившее основные силы мертвецов от акатсук. Участь же тех, кто оказался с ними по одну сторону была незавидна. Всего через три десятка секунд от четырех самых шустрых кавалеристов остались только оружие и доспехи... Усилием воли Итачи заставил аматерасу двинуться вперед, превращая в пепел самых медлительных из нежити. Остальные, поняв, что им не светит победа, бежали. Черный огонь, повинуясь приказам своего создателя, исчез, стоило полчищам мертвецов исчезнуть за поворотом пещеры.

Все это время стоявшая неподвижно разношерстная армия, когда-то собиравшаяся противостоять войскам некромантов, расступилась, создавая в строю коридор, по которому к Итачи и Кисаме ехал на своем боевом коне ехал их лидер: мужчина лет сорока на вид, небольшого роста, полностью облаченный в толстые шипастые доспехи из серого металла. Через открытое забрало шлема виднелось загорелое лицо с маленькими холодными глазами. Акатсуки изготовились к бою, но лидер странной армии драться не собирался.  
- Здравствуйте, великие войны, я - Аджит, командующий вторым легионом подземелий, и хотел бы отблагодарить вас за уничтожение наших врагов. Позвольте узнать ваши имена.  
- Учиха Итачи и Хошигаки Кисами. - Итачи опустил руки из боевой стойки, но гасить шаринган пока не собирался.  
- Хорошо. Что бы вы хотели получить в качестве награды за оказанную помощь? Только, пожалуйста, не просите слишком многого: Подземелие сейчас переживает не лучшие времена.  
- Ммм... Для начала хотелось бы узнать, где мы находимся. - Учиха упорно не давал Кисаме высказаться относительно происходящего - Акул просто кипел.  
- Сейчас мы стоим в Больших южных копях в регионе Серебряных бухт.  
- Серебряных бухт? - Кисаме все же сумел высказаться - Где, черт побери, это находится, и в какую сторону отсюда будет страна Дождей?  
- Страна дождей? На Ксине нет страны Дождей.  
- Как нет?.. - до акатсук дошло, где они...  
- Кисама! Нас сюда каким-то образом забросила та странная белая печать. И нам надо, как можно быстрее, вернуться назад... В таком случае, в качестве награды, для начала, мы бы хотели получить все возможную информацию о путешествиях между мирами.  
- Ясно. Думаю, что в библиотеке гильдии магии в столице подземелий найдутся нужные вам сведения.  
- Как нам туда попасть? - вместо ответа Аджит щелкнул пальцами, и к нему подлетел крылатый лев со скорпионьим хвостом. Командующий легионом произнес что-то на зверином языке, попутно сунув под ошейник какое-то сообщение, только что написанное, и мантикора опустилась вниз, словно приглашая сесть на себя.  
- Мы полетим?.. На этом? - мантикора бросила злобный взгляд на Кисаме.  
- Да. Это будет самым быстрым вариантом.  
- Хорошо. Кисаме, не спорь! Нам надо вернуться назад как можно быстрее.  
- Да, Итачи-сан. - Акул в понуром настоении вскорабкался на темно-красную спину зверя следом за Учихой. Мантикора недовольно развернула свои перепончатые крылья и оторвалась от земли.

***

Около шести часов длился полет по петляющим коридорам подземелий. Как ни старались акатсуки запомнить дорогу, которой они следовали, уже на половине пути они запутались в туннелях, сквозь которые они летели. Несколько раз мелькали сложенные из больших грубых камней стены защитных сооружений - подземелья, похоже, не живут спокойно.  
Наконец из тьмы, сковавшей пещеры, вынырнул огромный замок, преграждающий собой один из огромных ходов. Мантикора приземлилась перед воротами и что-то прорычала. послышался скрежет, и тяжелые ворота опустились. Из замка вышли пять минотавров в тяжелых доспехах, также вооруженные большими секирами. Один из них вынул из-под ошейника мантикоры записку, после чего на полминуты погрузился в чтение. Минотавр кивком пригласил Итачи и Кисаме следовать за ним. Остальные четверо шли с боков и сзади. Пройдя через замок по прямому коридору-дороге, процессия остановилась перед другими воротами. Один из сопровождающих минотавров дернул за рычаг на стене, и перед акатсуками отрылся выход в город.  
Слева вверху была огромная выемка в скалах, заполненная призрачно мерцающим в свете факелов золотом, на котором спали несколько огромных, метров по пятьдесят длиной, черных драконов. На одном уровне с пещерой драконов, только справа от замка находлся вход в туннель, окруженный четырьмя каменными змеиными головами. Правее и чуть ниже располагались восемь разноуровневых башен, на которыми витало ярко-белое гало, от которого так и тянуло силой, пронзенное тянущейся из центра девятой башней, гораздо выше остальных. Почти под самым потолком пещеры были устроены гнезда странных полулюдей, полуптиц. Под гнездовьем, на уровне замка стояла еще одна огромная постройка, вокруг которой суетились различные существа - что-то вроде городского центра. Далее, в заполненной капающей сверху водой выемке, на огромных грибах жили те странные безглазые ящеры, что составляли основную массу армии подземелья. Рядом, чуть левее был странный зеленый камень, ритмично вздымающийся, будто он дышал. Над большим провалом в центре пещеры, куда попали акатсуки, была натянута толстая грязно-серая сеть паутины, на которой жили мантикоры. В левой части города из примечательного, кроме жилища драконов, были кузница, рынок, и расположенные у самого замка казематы, где, собственно, и жили проведшие Итачи и Кисаме в город минотавры.  
"Конвой" двинулся дальше, к зданию, которое было определено акатсуками как городской центр. И было определено правильно... Минотавры провели их через пару коридоров к большой двери и постучались. С той стороны послышалось разрешение войти, и шедший первым получеловек полубык, несший записку от Аджита, вошел, оставив остальных ждать перед дверям. Минут через пять Итачи и Кисаме также получили разрешение войти в кабинет. Помещение оказалось довольно маленьким, заваленным горами различных бумаг и карт. Посреди всего этого стоял простой деревянный стол, за которым восседал человек небольшого роста с красноватой кожей и глазами. Его голову покрывал серый капюшон от плаща, скрывавший все кроме лица.  
- Добро пожаловать в Драгоннад,.. - человек заглянул в лежащую перед ним записку - Учиха Итачи и Хошигаке Кисаме. Судя по написанному о вас генералом Аджитом отзывом, вы очень сильные и умелые войны, сумевшие обратить в бегство целую армию некромантов, желаете ознакомиться с материалами библеотеки королевства подземелий по теме порталов.  
- Именно так. - Итачи кивнул.  
- Хорошо. Пожалуй, я удоволетврю вашу просьбу - вы очень сильно помогли нашему королевству, сохранив в целости и сохранности войска второго легиона. Если вам понадобится что-нибудь, обращайтесь к вашему проводнику. - человек кивнул в сторону стоящего справа от двери кабинета минотавра, после чего обратился уже к нему - Проводи наших гостей в библиотеку гильдии магии. - минотавр кивнул и позвал Итачи и Кисаме следовать за ним.  
Выбравшись из здания городского центра, они направились к девяти башням. По мере приближения к ним и висящему в воздухе над ними гало, акатсуки чувствовали, как их и без того немалые запасы чакры начали стремительно расти, превышая свой нормальный предел. Их провели в центральную башню, оказавшуюся большой библиотекой, заполненной тысячами разноразмерных свитков. У входа за небольшим столом сидел хранитель библиотеки, которому минотавр что-то прохрипел, после чего человек пошел по рядам хранилищ, выбирая отдельные свитки. Минут через двадцать он вернулся назад, неся десяток довольно больших свитков.  
- Сожалею, но это все, что мы имеем по порталам.  
- Надеюсь, здесь есть то, что мы ищем. - Итачи принял бумаги и, вместе с Кисаме, направился к читательским столам на другой стороне хранилища.

Просмотр принесенных свитков занял уйму времени. К сожалению, здесь, под землей, нет солнца, так что трудно сказать, сколько прошло дней, но к концу изучения материалов акатсукам, дабы не заснуть прямо тут, пришлось прибегать к стимулированию сознания чакрой, которая, благо, рядом с гильдией магии казалась бесконечной... Лишь в одном месте помимо пространственных дыр, ведущих из одной точки мира в другую, упоминались порталы, соединяющие миры, но ничего толком про них сказано не было... Разве что то, что всю информацию про порталы знает некий оракул, оставленный Древними в труднодоступном месте на северо-западной границе мира Ксин. Так что теперь путь придется держать туда...  
Разбудив спящего у выхода из библиотеки минотавра и сообщив ему свои пожелания, Итачи и Кисаме направились обратно в городской центр, дабы поговорить с местным правителем. На сей раз ждать его разрешения войти в кабинет пришлось довольно долго - судя по его лицу, которое увидели наконец вошедшие акатсуки, он заснул прямо за столом.  
- Да, да... Чего вы хотели?  
- Видите ли, в библиотеке мы нашли лишь косвенные данные про порталы между мирами, и хотели бы навестить того, кто знает о них все, но он находится на поверхности. Мы бы хотели, для начала, выбраться из пещер.  
- Что ж, тут я точно могу вам помочь... - человек долго рылся в кипах карт, пока не нашел ту, которую искал, после чего проговорил про себя какие-то неясные мантры. Карта поднялась в воздух, окутанная желтым сиянием непонятной природы, а затем разделилась надвое. Одну из карт Итачи получил на руки, вторую же правитель города оставил себе - На этой карте план пещер подземного мира. Выходы на поверхность Ксина отмечены кружками...  
- Ясно.  
- Это не все. Эта карта является довольно редкой, и ее попадание в плохие руки может сильно повредить королевству подземелий, поэтому ваша копия будет существовать ровно семьдесят два часа, после чего исчезнет. Но этого времени должно вполне хватить, чтобы добраться до ближайшего выхода в верхний мир.  
- Хорошо, тогда мы отправляемся прямо сейчас.  
Получив безмолвный приказ, минотавр проводил Итачи и Кисаме до внешних ворот замка, откуда они, руководствуясь картой, направились блуждать по пещерам подземелий.

Время под землей понять сложно, но примерно через два дня пути акатсуки вышли к установленному в стене пещеры огромному, выбитому в скальных породах, черепу с широко раскрытым ртом. При приближении путников во рту черепа появилась черная пелена.  
- Эээ, Итачи-сан, ты уверен, что нам сюда?  
- По карте получается, что это и есть выход на поверхность.  
- Ладно...  
Постояв еще несколько секунд, видимо, набираясь храбрости, акатсуки шагнули в черную пелену.


	4. Некрополис

**глава IV: некрополис**

Корабль, на котором предстояло плыть Хинате, оказался большим четырехпалубным торговым парусником, довольно старым, но очень крепким. Из военных на судне оказалось три десятка человек в белых плащах с капюшонами, носящих с собою длинные луки и колчаны стрел. Помимо стрелков на палубе было девять человекоподобных статуй метров четырех высотой, сделанных из какого-то странного прозрачно-голубого камня.  
Следующие часов пять шла разгрузка и погрузка товаров. Как Хьюга заметила, Таталия ввозила ткани, металлы и некоторые другие товары. На вывоз же шли различные лекарственные травы, фрукты и древесина. И только по завершению погрузки корабля, пассажиров пригласили на борт. Помимо Хинаты на этом корабле, идущем в Стромгард, королевство магов, было всего десять пассажиров, из которых шесть были торговцами, приплывших на этом же судне...  
Каюта, куда попала куноичи, была небольшой и весьма скупо обставленной. Здесь были только спальная полка и грубо сделанный деревянный столик, намертво прибитый к стене... Зато путешествие оказалось относительно дешевым, так что денег у Хинаты хватило бы и на первое время после прибытия.  
Палубный колокол прозвонил три раза, оповещая всех об отправлении. Поймав набегающий ветер, корабль грузно двинулся на север. Туда, где уже несколько часов стояла тяжелая, предвещающая шторм, туча. Но судно было большим и крепким - таким любые бури нипочем, так что капитан смело вел его вперед.  
К ночи парусник достиг-таки разыгравшейся бури. Корабль нещадно кидало на волнах, так что даже Хинате, которой, будучи шиноби, пришлось побывать много где и много чего пережить, становилось плохо от качки... Но зато следующее утро, словно компенсируя вчерашние ужасы, оказалось невероятно спокойным. Над морем было совсем тихо, никакого ветерка, и, если бы не магические способности экипажа, наполнявшего паруса воздухом, путешествие на север бы сильно затянулось... После обеда природа сжалилась над людьми, наслав легкий попутный ветерок, и усталая команда завалилась отдыхать.

Поздно вечером, когда люди на корабле уже легли спать, Хинату кольнуло ощущение надвигающейся опасности. Активировав бьякуган, девушка обнаружила в восьми километрах на юг другой корабль, окруженный странной аурой. На вид он было гораздо старше того, на котором сейчас находилась куноичи, и внешне отдаленно напоминал скелет. А вот существа на нем были настоящими скелетами. Или одетыми в простые бронзовые кирасы, которым насчитывалось не одно столетие, и вооруженные костяными мечами, или же это были облаченные в кольчугу мертвецы с большими посохами, несущими в себе следы довольно сильной магии. На том судне также было с полсотни вооруженных разномастными ножами и кинжалами зомби. И целью всего этого сброда было ничто иное, как нападение на торговцев. Только вот цель нападения была пока не ясна для куноичи - толи нежить решила поживиться товарами с торгового судна, толи - пассажирами...  
Выбравшись на верхнюю палубу, девушка обнаружила, что не она одна заметила "попутчиков". Лучники и ходячие статуи, которых здесь называли големами, уже изготовились к обороне, но их сил, вероятно, не хватит, чтобы одолеть нападающих. Поскольку, как шиноби, ее целью было защищать людей от опасности, да нападение пиратов-мертвецов было отнюдь не на руку Хинате, шиноби решила помочь защитникам.  
В ночной тьме их быстро нагонял похожий на скелет корабль, окруженный призрачной зеленой аурой. Там на палубе уже собралась толпа живых мертвецов, готовых ринуться в бой, и, что самое страшное, роль парусов на этом судне выполняли крылья призрачного дракона, который оказался невидим для бьякугана.  
Лучники в белых плащах оказались чрезвычайно умелыми стрелками, и каждый их выстрел достигал цели, но, к сожалению, против нежити это оказалось неэффективно - уничтоженные мертвецы быстро возвращались в строй, восстановленные силами прячущегося на корабле мага.  
Когда расстояние между судами стало совсем небольшим, таким, что инерция могла уже довести погоню до конца, дракон снялся с мачты и направился в атаку. Хотя эта тварь и была призрачной, удары у нее оказались очень даже реальными, и уже после первого пролета дракона численность лучников сократилась на четверых человек.  
- Отталкивание! - Хината пустила в монстра волну чакры, вполне успешно поразившей цель - в крыле летающей бестии появилась большая дыра. Громко взревев, тварь ринулась атаковать своего обидчика, за что тут же поплатилась серьезными повреждениями на своей и без того уродливой морде, натолкнувшись на небесный вихрь - Отталкивание! - на сей раз дракон обзавелся уже сквозным отверстием от головы до хвоста и медленно истаял в воздухе, видимо, получив критическое повреждение. Увидев, как хрупкая на вид девушка расправилась с призрачным драконом, остальная нежить приумерила свой пыл - бой с таким противником не сулил ничего хорошего... Только стрелки с обеих сторон продолжали перестрелку...  
Вдруг по торговому судну ударило странной магией, нанесшей сильные повреждения всему живому. Несколько стрелков вообще рухнули на палубу замертво. Ничего не произошло только с каменными статуями, готовыми при необходимости вступить в рукопашную с особо ретивыми противниками. Следующий магический удар пришелся только на Хинату - ее словно парализовало. Двигаться было можно, но получалось это с большим трудом. Теперь руки у нежити оказались развязаны, и они ломанулись на абордаж. Толпа скелетов, перебравшаяся на торговый корабль, не считаясь с потерями, просто вытеснила защитников с палубы, сбросив их в море с противоположного борта.  
- Вспышка! - Хьюга долго собирала чакры ,чтобы разорвать оковы, сделавшие ее бесполезной на этом поле боя. Выброс чакры принес ожидаемый результат, и девушка снова могла двигаться как раньше - Большой небесный вихрь! - голубая полусфера из дико вращающейся чакры расшвыряла в стороны добрую треть скелетов, превратив их в бесполезные кучи костей. От оставшихся пришлось отбиваться преимущественно простым рукопашным боем - хоть в этом мире техники давались Хинате гораздо легче, а чакры тратилось меньше, ее силы, все же, были не безграничны. Как и силы мага, поддерживавшего нападающих - в какой-то момент он перестал восстанавливать выведенных из боя мертвецов, численность которых теперь быстро сокращалась...  
Только когда куноичи уменьшила численность врагов почти на четверть, они наконец-то догадались, атаковать девушку дистанционно, где она не могла дать сдачи, а была вынуждена все время защищаться, используя небесный вихрь, тем самым очень быстро расходуя свои силы. Минут десять Хината смогла еще продержаться, нанеся все-таки солидный урон армии некроманта, после чего, когда ее чакра истощилась, скелеты и зомби, задавив числом, связали ее. Связанную и измотанную продолжительным боем Хьюгу потащили на корабль-призрак. Здесь ее уже поджидал маг, управлявший всем этим войском мертвецов. Хотя сам тоже выглядел едва ли более живым... Некромант носил темно-фиолетовый плащ с капюшоном, скрывающий его тело. Без бьякугана, на который уже не было сил, Хината могла видеть только его лицо: голый, без каких-либо намеков на плоть, серебристый череп внимательно осматривал пленницу леденящим душу взглядом из двух наполненных тьмой пустых глазниц.  
- Невероятно. Такая хилая, а дерется лучше, чем весь корабельный отряд охраны из Стромгарда. - маг протянул свои костлявые руки скелета к девушке. Та попробовала отпрянуть прочь, но ее крепко держали, и возможности уклониться от цепких лап некроманта небыло. Но маг не собирался щупать ее тело или как-либо иначе унижать ее. Он просто провел рукой, которую окружило все то же зеленое призрачное свечение, вдоль ее позвоночника - У тебя очень хорошие кости и большая магическая сила, девочка. Из тебя получится великолепный лич, но надо бы сначала показать тебя господину Нагашу - такие сильные войны, как ты здесь никогда раньше не попадались. ему будет интересно на тебя взглянуть... - повелитель нежити повернулся к своим подчиненным, держащим связанную куноичи - Ее привязать к мачте. После чего всем на весла!!!  
Следующие четверо суток Хината провела, работая "украшением" на мачте призрачного корабля. Ночью на пятый день судно пристало к каменистому берегу, покрытому мертвой растительность. По безжизненной земле стелился густой белый туман, в котором все казалось таким нереальным. И еще было жутко холодно, но чувствовать это могла лишь Хьюга. За время плавания на корабле мертвецов ей удалось скопить немного сил, но даже для того, чтобы был нормальный шанс сбежать, этого было недостаточно. На корабле ее несколько раз кормили, но пища была едва ли съедобной... Слава богу, ей не приходилось идти самой - ее привязали к спине большого, под три метра ростом, зомби, послушно тащившего свою ношу вперед.

Из тумана начал вырастать большой, сложенный из темных камней, город-кладбище. Доминантой здесь был большой продолговатый форт, расположенный на пригорке и усиленно напускавший в низкое темное небо густой черный дым. Левее форта располагался большой мрачный павильон, из которого куда-то выехал десяток солдат с длинными кривыми мечами в черных доспехах на таких же черных лошадях. На нижнем уровне города сквозь туман проглядывали руины готической церкви, стоящие перед павильоном конников, вокруг которой кружили призраки Правее стояла большая прямоугольная коробка со стоящими в нишах стен пыльными скульптурами скелетов-воинов. Перед этой постройкой было множество ям, заполненных костями и полусгнившими телами. Еще Чуть правее стоял мавзолей с огромным черепом на крыше. По другую сторону от дороги был старый заброшенный особняк, вокруг которого кружили огромные летучие мыши. Позади особняка была еще одна мастерская некромантов, где из вскопанных могил доставали тела, оживляя их черной магией. Прямо в расположенный справа утес был вмонтирован огромный склеп, внутри которого наблюдались кости драконов. Дорога, по которой следовала армия мертвецов, захвативших Хинату, упиралась в расположенную вдали постройку, внешне также напоминавшую заброшенную церковь с колокольней. Над входом в эти "церковь" был выбит череп из серого, в ночи казавшегося призрачным, камня. Здесь "жизнь" кипела сильнее всего, так что это, скорее всего, было чем-то вроде муниципалитета. Довершали картину безысходности высокий столб с пульсирующей в нем темной энергией, давящий на сознание всех живых в округе, расположенный рядом с будто сложенной из разноразмерных кубиков темно-серой башней, чьи стены были покрыты странными письменами, и кружащиеся в низком задымленном небе полупрозрачные белые силуэты драконов-призраков...  
Войско нежити следовало к муниципалитету, но, не доходя до него, остановилась на довольно большом поле с разбросанными но нему редкими плитами надгробий. Вперед побежал лишь один скелет, несший сообщение некому Нагашу. Пока связной отсутствовал, некромант отвязал Хинату от спины и теперь сам держал ее. Спустя пару минут из городского центра вышло нечто, целиком закрытое кольчугой, держащейся на металицеских кольцах. На том месте, где у человека должно быть лицо, находилась узкая щелка, откуда на мир смотрели два красных, светящихся в темноте глаза. Существо также носило длинный плащ, но только темно-бордового цвета. Его сопровождало десятка два личей, послушно следовавших рядом со своим повелителем.  
- Какого дьявола, Сандро, - существо обратилось к держащему Хинату некроманту - ты вырываешь меня из моего кабинета посреди рабочей ночи, да еще и показываешь мне какую-то жалкую девчонку.  
- Господин Нагаш, - Сандро в меру своих возможностей, ограниченных связанной девушкой, которую он держал, поклонился - эта, как вы выразились "жалкая девчонка", между прочим, в одиночку одолела призрачного дракона и еще почти четверть моего отряда. К тому же, у нее невероятно прочные кости и большой запас магических сил. Если это удастся сохранить, то из нее выйдет очень сильный лич.  
- Хмм... - Нагаш задумчиво провел своей рукой, одетой в кольчужную перчатку, по плечу Хьюги - Похоже, ты прав. Из нее действительно получится великолепный лич, коих у нас не было уже лет четыреста. Бросить ее в преобразователь!  
Сандро и десяток скелетов потащили куноичи к одной из больших ям рядом с мавзолеем, украшенным большим черепом. Вокруг было совершенно пустынно. Лучшее время, чтобы бежать. На таких противников, которые сейчас могли до нее быстро добраться, у Хинаты уже хватало сил. Только вот парящие в небе призрачные драконы были бы серьезной проблемой, но не слишком поворотливые - от них было не слишком сложно убежать. Тем более есть куда - город некромантов находился в горном ущелье. Старые каменистые горы, возвышавшиеся вокруг, были просто изрыты ходами пещер...  
- Вспышка! - импульс чакры разорвал веревки, которыми была связана девушка - Большой небесный вихрь! - не давая опомниться своим врагам, хината перемолола их в бесполезные кучки костей.  
Так быстро Хьюга еще никогда не бегала. Пока она добиралась до ближайшего ущелья, ее еще пытались вернуть неизвестно откуда появившиеся личи и спустившиеся с небес драконы, но попасть по шиноби своими атаками они были не в силах. Когда же куноичи достигла ближайшей расселины, погоня прекратилась - здесь, в узких петляющих проходах шансы поймать шуструю девушку стремились к нулю...  
Убедившись, что ее больше не преследуют, Хината присела отдышаться - за последние пару минут она потратила почти все силы, которые смогла собрать после боя на корабле. Наконец, придя в себя, девушка осмотрелась вокруг. Ноги занесли ее в глубокое ущелье, с одной стороны упиравшееся в крутой подъем, с другой - выходящее к городу мертвецов... Мысленно поблагодарив высшие силы за спасение, Хьюга стала искать путь отсюда. Единственным выходом из ущелья, устраивавшим куноичи был тот самый крутой подъем. Но только сейчас девушка заметила небольшую пещеру в отвесной каменной стене, куда было непросто попасть. Зато там легко можно было безопасно отдохнуть...  
С трудом поднявшись по осыпающимся камешкам, Хината наконец добралась до пещерки. Но то, что предстало ее глазам, моментально заставило забыть об усталости - в небольшой выемке в скале лежала пара белоснежных крыльев, каждое метра по полтора в длину. Пораженная, девушка протянула руки к этому странному артефакту. Удивительно, но крылья оказались теплыми, и от них веяло энергией. Дальше, ни о чем не думая, куноичи взяла свою находку в руки. Крылья имели тонкие ремешки, прошитые золотой нитью, благодаря которым их можно было надеть на спину. Хмыкнув себе под нос, Хината попыталась надеть эти чудесные крылья, но стоило ей об этом подумать, как прямо в воздухе появилась яркая огненная надпись: «Лишь чистый сердем сможет получить силы ангела, остальных же ждет гнев небесный». Но при этом крылья продолжали согревать девушку, восстанавливать ее силы, а мучавший вот уже несколько дней юную Хьюгу голод быстро исчезал. Немного подождав, куноичи все же надела эти странные крылья. Секунд пятнадцать ничего не происходило, а затем мир вокруг залило ярким белым светом. Когда буйство света утихло, Хината с удивление обнаружила, что стала едина с этими странными крыльями, увеличившимися в размере раза в два. Все раны на теле девушки исчезли без следа, даже одежда восстановила свой первозданный вид. А такого подъема сил Хьюга никогда раньше не ощущала...  
Выбравшись на улицу, Хината поняла, что сюрпризы на этом не кончились... Во-первых, теперь она могла летать... А во-вторых, стоило ей подумать, где же сейчас Наруто, как перед глазами возникла лесная дорога где-то далеко на севере, по которой шел самый непредсказуемый шиноби Конохи. И у него было то, ради чего, собственно, Хината и направлялась в заснеженное королевство магов Стромгард - блондин на ходу пытался вникнуть в суть свитка о порталах. Теперь уже ни капли не сомневаясь в своих действиях, девушка, пользуясь своими новыми способностями, направилась навстречу светловолосому парню.


	5. Оплот

**глава V: оплот**

Остаток дня перед отправлением из форта Сильвервинг Наруто провел в библиотеке гильдии магии, несмотря на мистический ужас, который он испытывал каждый раз, когда видел учебную литературу. И причиной посещения библиотеки стала магия, способная просто так пробудить в нем демона. Не дай бог его атакуют этим заклинанием, когда он будет один! Ведь начальник форта, выдающийся маг Астрал, говорил, что ему стоило больших трудов загнать Кьюби обратно в его клетку. А самому Узумаки одолеть демона своей волей, когда на него наложен "берсерк", а именно так называлась та магия, было не по силам...  
Но копание в древних магических манускриптах оказалось делом не столь скучным, как предполагал юноша. Среди боевых заклинаний, записанных рядом с "берсерком", оказались такие как "армагеддон", считавшийся в этом мире самой сильной магией, "огненный щит", являвшийся весьма сильным вариантом защиты, и "огненная стена", применимая как для защиты, так и для атаки. И для шиноби эти заклинания вполне подходили, тем более, что их основным и практически единственным требованием был просто большой запас чакры, хотя и относились к огненной стихии. К вечеру, даже несмотря на природную недалекость, Наруто более менее понял из свитка, как создавать эту магию, решив, что во время своего путешествия обязательно попрактикуется со своими новыми "техниками"...

Выйдя рано утром, Наруто решил для начала отправиться к центру Ксина, в район Кригспайр, где, по его мнению, была наибольшая вероятность встретить Хинату. Или даже Итачи и Кисаме, ведь сейчас у них, скорее всего, тоже первой целью является возвращение домой... Да и карабкаться через великую горную стену, протянувшуюся с севера на юг на сотни километров, было не столь разумно, как просто обойти ее.  
Однако, жизнь сказала свое слово поперек планов Узумаки: весь первый день дороги блондин шел мимо маленьких, разбитых набегами воинственных соседей магов деревенек, а такая магия как "армагеддон", на овладение коей Наруто возлагал самые большие надежды, требовала большого простора, чтобы от ее использования никто не пострадал, так что юноше пришлось ограничиться оставшимися двумя заклинаниями...  
Огненная стена в исполнении Наруто выходила длинной, но не очень сильной, да и создавать ее у блондина получалось только от себя вперед, хотя в магическом свитке говорилось, что огненную стену можно выставить в любом месте в поле зрения... Немного поразмыслив, юноша решил переименовать для себя эту технику в "огненную дорожку". А вот с огненным щитом дела обстояли лучше: уже со второй попытки у Наруто получилось создать вокруг себя, пусть и не надолго, неровную сферу пламени. На счет прочности этого щита манускрипт умалчивал, но вот то, что любой рукопашник, коснувшись его, получит сильные ожоги, было очевидно...  
На второй день пути местность стала мене обитаемой, но все равно еще сохранялась вероятность ненароком задеть какую-нибудь деревеньку про испытании "армагеддона", так что Узумаки оставалось совершенствоваться в остальных двух техниках. И уже к вечеру у него появилась возможность испытать их в бою: в узком ущелье между двумя заснеженными пика на него вышел десяток разношерстных разбойников в черных плащах. Это были обычные люди, даже вооруженные посредственно, так что серьезными противниками для шиноби они не являлись... Но просто так пропускать блондина они не собирались, так что единственным оставшимся вариантом было прорывать с боем.  
- Огненная дорожка! - Наруто, которому для этой техники не требовались печати, ударил руками в землю, пуская вперед линию пламени, увернуться от которой в ущелье оказалось сложно. Ни один из десяти разбойников не сумел избежать атаки Наруто, и, хотя они и отделались только ожогами и обгоревшей одеждой, отступили, пропустив шиноби дальше по дороге...

Лишь на четвертый день пути, когда местность вокруг из заснеженных гор и ущелий превратились в реденькие леса и огромные пустоши, заросшие полевыми травами, у Наруто появилась первая возможность нормально испробовать "армагеддон". С первого раза, естественно, ничего не получилось. Как и со второго... И лишь под вечер начало что-то получаться - доселе чистое голубое небо на несколько минут затянуло серо-красными тучами, в которых периодически наблюдались всполохи огня.  
Ночи здесь были уже не такими холодными, так что оставлять на ночь горящий костер для обогрева не было нужды. Но еще до рассвета Узумаки успел пожалеть, что потушил огонь вечером - к его стоянке вышла стая волков. Одного применения огненного щита хватило, чтобы отпугнуть зверей, но волки все же успели стащить у парня часть провизии. Благо, рядом был лес, где всегда можно было поймать какую-нибудь дичь...  
Где-то до обеда Наруто продолжил тренировки с "армагеддоном". Под конец блондину удалось, наконец-таки, вызвать из красно-серых туч пару огненных шаров, падавших на землю. В радиусе десятка метров от каждого из кратеров, оставленных огненным дождем, земля была выжжена, а дальше простиралась еще на десяток метров обгоревшая растительность.  
"Армагеддон" явно был техникой не для широкого пользования... Слишком мощным заклинанием он был... Узумаки понимал, что он пока не может использовать его и в половину силы, а результат уже превосходил техники многих дзоунинов Конохи... Да и силенок эта магия пила немало... За утреннюю тренировку блондин успел почти полностью опустошить свои запасы чакры, хотя он сделал всего пять попыток сотворить "армагеддон", из которых более менее успешной можно было назвать лишь одну...  
Покончив с тренировками и отобедав, Наруто двинулся дальше в путь по дороге, что уходила вперед в глухой лес, казавшийся бесконечным... Хотя парень и двигался бегом уже несколько часов, конца и края леса не было видно. Так что заночевать пришлось прямо в лесу... Проснулся Узумаки еще до рассвета и снова отправился в путь. Когда сквозь ветви деревьев стали пробиваться первые лучи солнца, юноша решил еще раз посмотреть в свитке, что дал ему Астрал, где можно искать всеведающего Оракула. Но, к сожалению, никакой точной информации не было...

К обеду лесная дорога вывела Наруто на небольшое поле, взбирающееся по холму. Отсюда, если присмотреться, сквозь рощицу виднелся какой-то город. Только вот судьба решила подсунуть блондину очередную передрягу. Доселе шедший поперек дороги, сброд заметил одинокого путника и решил поживиться за его счет... Среди нападавших были и конники, вооруженные кривыми саблями, и малорослые зеленокожие существа, вооруженные дубинками, разъезжающие на кабанах, и пара огромных, похожих на обезьян, зеленокожих существ, таскающих с собой в качестве оружия аж стволы деревьев.  
От первой атаки, пришедшей от быстроногих конников, Узумаки увернулся, запрыгнув на высоко дерево, где они его уже не могли достать. Так ему казалось... Многие из наездников носили с собой крюки на цепях, которыми они попытались забагрить шиноби, но безуспешно - их противник оказался слишком ловким для этого. Но когда до края леса добрались гиганты, у Наруто начались проблемы - их удары были настолько сильны, что удержаться на дереве становилось практически невозможно. Вариант того, что вся эта орава отвяжется от него, Узумаки уже не рассматривал...  
- Теневое клонирование! - на сей раз количество клонов уже более менее совпадало с тем, которое шиноби хотел вызвать, всего два вместо одного. Клоны перебросили Наруто через толпу, после чего были уничтожены, упав в самую гущу сброда.  
Когда нападавшие развернулись, их поджидали уже три-четыре сотни блондинов, выстроившихся полукольцом вокруг них. Решение ринуться в атаку на этого странного юношу, способного быть и одним и сотней, оказалось неверным - земля под ногами покрылась огнем, и единственными, кому это не нанесло никакого вреда, оказалась парочка зеленокожих гигантов. Но им повезло еще меньше - добравшись до клонов Наруто, они были отброшены назад с огромной силой расенганами, что создал шиноби.  
Похоже, шум боя привлек к себе кого-то. Со стороны лесного города, лежавшего на пути Узумаки послышался звук боевого рога. Услышав его, напавшая на Наруто толпа решила ретироваться с места боя, и не прошло и минуты, как весь этот сброд скрылся в гуще леса.  
Уверившись, что бой на этом закончился, Наруто развеял клонов и обернулся... Теперь он сам был в полукольце. Из рощицы на него выходила сотня полулошадей полулюдей, вооруженных копьями. Практически у всех на спинах сидели лучники в серебристых доспехах. Рядом с ними топало с полсотни невысоких бородатых человечков. Все они носили серебристые наплечники и рогатые шлемы, а в качестве оружия таскали с собой здоровые молоты.  
- Молодой человек, вы нанесли ущерб нашим лесам. Прошу пройти с нами за для разбирательства. - один из лучников, бывший главным в этом отряде, по всей видимости, жестом приказал Наруто следовать в сторону лесного города. Хотя блондин еще и не думал жаловаться на усталость, а его запасы чакры были еще полны, ввязываться в новый бой, да еще и со стрелками, ему не хотелось, так что, пробурчав себе под нос что-то вроде "вляпался в историю...", нехотя пошел вперед. Несмотря на выдвинутое обвинение, провожатые не стали связывать Узумаки, а лишь создали вокруг него живое кольцо, способное, однако, пресечь попытку бегства.

Путь до города занял минут десять. Когда деревья, наконец, расступились, Наруто смог нормально осмотреться вокруг. Первым впечатлением было то, что он попал в какой-то забытый богом уголок своего мира, настолько ему была знакома местная архитектура... На холме, в который упиралась дорога, по которой Узумаки попал в город, стоял замок, единственное здание, хоть частично сложенное из камня. Вдоль дороги были понатыканы небольшие одноэтажные деревянные домики с крытыми щепой крышами, среди которых размерами выделялось здание таверны, бывшей много больше других... Практически у входа в город стояла большая постройка на невысоких сваях, перед которой весело журчал фонтанчик. Стены здесь были из натянутой между столбами бумаги, из-за чего дом сильно напоминал привычные Наруто старые постройки Конохи... Рядом стояла башенка, словно собранная из пяти поставленных друг на друга маленьких квадратных домиков с окнами во всю стену. Даже стоя на относительном удалении, Узумаки чувствовал магическую силу, заключенную за тоненькими стенами... Справа от башенки, на границе с лесом стоял большой длинный дом с множеством дверей, над многими из которых висели луки и колчаны стрел... Напротив был рынок и несколько широких продолговатых построек, вокруг которых расхаживали такие же странные полулошади полулюди, как и те, что привели сюда шиноби - кентавры, как после долгого копания в памяти удалось вспомнить Наруто... Позади жилищ кентавров находилась небольшая рощица с деревьями, которые могли двигаться сами по себе, неспешно расхаживая по лесочку. За странным лесом виднелось множество землянок, от многих из них поднимался легкий дымок. По другую сторону было интереснее. Около замка торчала узкая высокая скала, окруженная рощицей, из которой сам собой бил водопад. Внизу у воды блондин заметил несколько крылатых лошадей, пивших воду этого странного водопада. Правее и чуть дальше водопада был отгороженный серебристым заборчиком лесок в котором, если присмотреться, можно было заметить больших серебристо-белых единорогов, размеренно гуляющих по лесу. Где-то вдали из густого, покрытого туманом, лесом поднимаался большой утес, на котором гнездились драконы.  
Но долго рассматривать город Наруто не дали, поведя его дальше, в большой дом с фонтанчиком...

*******

Темный морок расступился, выбросив двоих путников на свежий воздух. Вокруг был густой, покрытый мягким белым туманом, тропический лес, прорезаемый криками диких зверей и птиц. Откуда-то издалека едва доносился шум моря... Казалось, сюда никогда не ступала нога человека, но расположенный за спиной портал в виде огромного, выточенного из камня черепа, такого же, как и тот, в которой несколько мгновений назад ступили Итачи и Кисаме. Только этот был оплетен какими-то лианами и порос мхом.  
- Ну и куда мы попали? У нас ведь даже нет карты верхнего мира!  
- Успокойся, Кисаме, даже того немногого, что нам удалось узнать в нижнем мире, достаточно, чтобы найти оракула. Там было сказано, что он живет где-то на далеком северо-западе, а мы, судя по всему, оказались на юге этого мира.  
- Хорошо, но это не решает того, что мы находимся на диком острове, на многие мили вокруг которого только море. - напарник Итачи, в совершенстве владея чакрой воды, прекрасно чувствовал ее на большом расстоянии - Как выбираться-то будем? Лодку чтоли построим? - В этот момент над головами акатсук, неспешно паря в теплом воздухе, проплыло зелено-коричневое существо, на вид - смесь птицы и ящера.  
- У меня, кажется, есть идея получше! - для шиноби догнать неспешно летящую тварь было не сложно, так что уже через несколько минут перед Кисаме приземлилась та самая "птичка" с Итачи на спине. Акул недоверчиво покосился на странное существо, которое загипнотизировал Учиха, но все же залез "на борт".

Поскольку существо явно было южным жителем, Итачи не стал рисковать, направляя его на север, так что полет шел строго на запад. Расстилавшееся внизу море казалось бесконечным - солнце уже описало половину дуги по небу, а внизу так и не мелькнуло ни одного, даже крохотного, островка...  
Лишь через час после заката впереди замаячила земля - архипелаг из пяти больших островов, разделенных узкими проливами. Спустившись ниже, акатсуки смогли разглядеть россыпь деревенек на островах, и, поскольку полет был очень утомительным и длился уже много часов, с молчаливого согласия Кисаме, Итачи решил сделать остановку на ночь. Правда существо, на котором они летели, вряд ли дало бы переночевать где-нибудь в деревне, так что посадка была произведена на опушке леса.  
К сожалению, необходимость постоянно поддерживать гендзутсу на "птичке" не давала Учихе поспать... Но усталость накопившаяся за пять дней в чужом мире взяла свое, и к середине ночи сон все-таки завладел Итачи... На рассвете Кисаме с трудом смог растормошить Учиху. Как оказалось, "транспорт" сбежал, перекусив веревку, которой его акатсуки, когда организовывали лагерь, привязали к дереву на всякий случай...  
Лишившись возможности летать, Итачи и Кисаме пришло пересекать архипелаг на своих двоих, на что ушел почти весь день. Незадолго до заката они выбрались к западному порту на островах. И здесь им сильно повезло: один из купцов, готовившихся к отправлению в Криегспир срочно искал озранников на свой корабль. Конечно, просто так он не поверил в способности акатсук, но простая демонстрация пятидесятиметрового водяного дракона, устроенная Кисаме, быстро убедила торговца, что эта странная парочка в черных плащах с красными облаками справится с работой охранников...  
Плавание заняло полтора дня, в течение которых ничего интересного не произошло, так что уже к обеду второго дня акатсуки снова ступили на твердую землю. Как удалось Итачи узнать у купца, это был континент, так что теперь можно было спокойно направляться на северо-запад, искать некого оракула, способного помочь вернуться домой... Только была одна незадача, необходимо, чтобы Наруто Узумаки, дзинчуурики Девятихвостого, также вернулся вместе с ними... Но это были уже детали...

Из порта, куда корабль купца привез Итачи и Кисаме, в нужном направлении вела всего одна дорога, так что проблем с выбором пути не возникло... Не слишком езженный тракт уже через несколько километров углубился в глухой лес, изредка пересекаемый узенькими лентами маленьких речек. И, казалось, этой картине не будет конца, столь огромным был этот лес, и сколько бы не шли акатсуки, мир вокруг практически не менялся... Лишь к позднему вечеру лес начал редеть, а сквозь деревья стал проглядывать слабенькими огнями город. Туда Итачи и Кисаме и направились...

*******

Разбирательство по поводу порчи лесов с местным начальством заняла у Наруто много часов, так что когда он наконец сумел доказать, что использовал техники огня лишь для защиты и не собирался портить деревья, росшие на месте боя, то на город уже опускалась ночь... Место для ночлега для шиноби никто выделять не собирался, так что Узумаки пришлось идти снимать комнату в таверне... Но и там мест под кровом не оказалось, так что Наруто по-походному расположился в спальном мешке под звездным небом...  
Проснулся парень еще до рассвета, Когда небо на востоке еще только начинало окрашиваться золотом, от разлетавшегося над городом звука горна. Лениво потянувшись, Наруто собрал свои вещи обратно в рюкзак и спрыгнул на землю. Завтракать он решил в таверне, ведь неизвестно, как отреагируют местные на его охоту, и, тем паче, что спал он крыше этой самой таверны...  
Вчера хозяин сказал, что единственную комнату для постояльцев заняли двое путников, сегодня же блондин получил возможность их увидеть... Если бы Узумаки встретил этих двоих где-нибудь в своем мире, то единственной его реакцией было бы бежать как можно дальше от них, хотя и не факт, что это ему бы помогло, но обстоятельства были иными, так что сейчас акатсуки, волею случая заброшенные на Ксин, были потенциальными союзниками...  
И стоило начаться разговору, как Итачи и Кисаме из потенциальных союзников на Ксине превратились в реальных Тем более, что Наруто обладал свитком, содержащим гораздо более точные данные об Оракуле, чем те, что акатсуки нашли в библиотеке подземелья... После непродолжительного обсуждения, было решено начать с поисков Хинаты, ведь чтобы активировать портал требовалось четверо... Покончив с завтраком, трое шиноби выдвинулись в путь. Солнце еще только поднималось над верхушками деревьев, бросая узорные тени на город... Внезапно на юго-западе на розоватом облачке, висевшем где-то вдали, Узумаки заметил маленькую точку. И, судя по тому, что взгляды акатсук устремились в том же направлении, они тоже ее заметили.  
Точка быстро росла в размерах, и уже через пару минут она превратилась в ангела... Темные с синим отливом волосы, светло-сиреневые одежды... Что-то для Наруто было в ней знакомое... Когда ангел уже пролетал над опушкой леса, выходящей к городу, блондин с удивлением признал в обладательнице белоснежных крыльев... Хинату... Только какую-то другую Хинату... Настолько красивой сейчас казалась девушка...  
Лишь когда теплые руки Хинаты оплелись вокруг него в объятиях, а голова куноичи легла на плечо, нежно прижавшись к его щеке, Наруто начал возвращаться к действительности, при этом, как-то не думая, обнял Хьюгу за талию. За спиной девушки в воздухе висели сотни ярких белый звездочек, медленно растворявшихся в утренней прохладе, на которые распались крылья, стоило куноичи коснуться земли...  
- Хината, я так рад, что ты в порядке!.. - Наруто наконец отпустил начавшую заливаться краской девушку...

_«И объявилися на Ксине четверо воинов, да каких в сим мире ранее не знавали. И разбегалися в страхе армии велики от единого взора ихнего, и высоки горы обращалися в песок под ихними ударами, да целью ихней было лишь домой найти дорогу...»_


	6. Оракул

**глава VI: оракул**

Теперь уже вчетвером шиноби отправились в путь. Дорога на северо-запад, похоже, как и все в этом регионе, терялась под густыми кронами вековых деревьев, но к вечеру лес начал заметно редеть, а вокруг стали появляться поля и пустоши, Вдали снова виднелись заснеженные пики гор... Лес кончился, сменившись поросшей дикой травой и редкими низенькими кустарниками пустошью, изредка пересекаемой тоненькими ленточками ручьев. На берегу одного из них и было решено заночевать.  
Ночь здесь была холоднее, чем в том странном лесном городе, так что пришлось разводить костер, ведь спать предстояло под открытым небом - вокруг на десяток километров не было даже ни одной лачуги... Но дрова, которые шиноби сумели собрать в округе довольно быстро закончились, так что остаток ночи Итачи и Наруто поочередно поддерживали хрупкое тепло своими огненными техниками...  
Утро выдалось пасмурным и ненастным, холодный резкий ветер, дующий прямо в лицо, периодически срывал с низкого свинцового неба мерзкий моросящий дождь... Шиноби зябко кутались в плащи, но продолжали свой путь, несмотря на капризы погоды...  
К обеду дорога начала подниматься вверх. Дождь прекратился, но ветер стал резче и холоднее, постоянно окатывая упорных ниндзя новыми волнами колючего воздуха. На траве, росшей на обочине дороги, здесь уже лежали крупинки мелкого снега... Часам к пяти вечера, когда солнце впервые проглянуло сквозь тучи, мелькнув в узкой полоске чистого неба у самого горизонта, четверо шиноби вышли к небольшому городку, расположившемуся на отроге скалы. В местой таверне им удалось снять две комнаты, правда, в каждой из них было по две кровати, так что пришлось решать проблему с расселением. Но решилась она быстро за неимением множества вариантов. Одну комнату взяли себе Итачи и Кисаме, другая же досталась Наруто и Хинате. Кровати эти, конечно, оказались жесткими и не слишком удобными, к тому же особой опрятностью не отличались, но спать на них было гораздо приятнее, чем в спальнике на голой земле, как блондину приходилось делать уже больше недели...  
Утро, на удивление, оказалось ясным и солнечным, пусть и прохладным. Но даже такое, оно сумело нарушить планы шиноби. Хината, похоже, все-таки простывшая вчера, с утра приболела и была не в состоянии продолжать путь, особенно учитывая, что дорога продолжала подниматься в горы, где было еще холоднее... Целый день Наруто потратил на попытки привести Хинату в форму, и к вечеру, посредством горячего чая, пары одеял, камина и, чего скрывать, своего собственного тепла, ему это удалось. Акатсуки тоже времени даром не теряли. В обед Итачи и Кисаме вернулись из своего похода на рынок с четырьмя теплыми плащами и кучей разнообразных сушеных фруктов и вяленой рыбы.  
На следующий день шиноби покинули этот маленький уютный город и продолжили свой путь. Как оказалось, Учиха был прозорливым и не зря закупился провизией, ведь в округе больше не наблюдалось ничего съедобного, что можно было бы добыть самостоятельно.  
После очередного поворота горной дороги перед шиноби предстало глубокое ущелье, казавшееся бесконечным в обе стороны. Мост же, по которому можно было попасть на другую сторону был разрушен. Осмотрев местность вокруг с помощью бьякугана, Хьюга не обнаружила в радиусе своей видимости других переправ. А перебраться через ущелье напрямую было нереально... Так что единственным выходом было пойти вдоль ущелья в надежде на другой мост. Тем более, что дорога в этом направлении была уже проложена... К ночи шиноби нагнали торговый караван, занимавший собой всю дорогу и двигаться, в ближайшее время, похоже, не собиравшийся. Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, так что с разрешения начальника обоза ниндзя устроились на ночлег около одного из костров, разведенных торговцами.  
С утра, когда только забрезжил рассвет, шиноби, обойдя караван по каменной стене скалы, продолжили путь. Хината регулярно осматривала местность бьякуганом, но никаких переправ через ущелье пока не предвиделось. Зато невдалеке от дороги в гнезде горного орла обнаружился странный сиреневый камень цилиндрической формы, размером с небольшое полено. Потратив минут пятнадцать, поклеванный недовольной птицей Наруто спустил к остальным находку. Рассмотрев получше камень, шиноби заметили с одного его конца металлический диск с множеством маленьких отверстий, уходящих внутрь камня, с другой же стороны был выгравирован незнакомый им знак. Также внутри этого странного кристалла постоянно двигались бесчисленные светло-голубые точки. После непродолжительных споров относительно судьбы находки было решено, что ее понесет Узумаки, так как именно он говорил, что это еще может пригодиться...  
Уже после заката в пределах видимости бьякугана замаячил город. По прямой до него было километров десять, но идти к нему надо было по дороге, что было раза в два дальше. Было решено все-таки остановиться в городе и отдохнуть этой ночью с комфортом, пусть и потратив пару лишних часов на дорогу. Когда шиноби подошли ближе к городу, оказалось, что помимо теплого ночлега в этом городке был и мост, перекинувшийся с одной стороны ущелья на другую.  
Следующие два дня прошли без особых происшествий, если не считать нападения орла, возжелавшего вернуть тот странный камень обратно себе в гнездо... За это время шиноби вернулись к разрушенному мосту, только уже по другой стороне ущелья, и пройти немного вперед. Тут дорога начала потихоньку уходить вниз в огромную долину, которую обхватывало кольцо гор. Только вот долина эта, раскинувшаяся перед ниндзя, была какой-то безжизненной... На противопожной стороне долины, за грядой невысоких, но очень крутых гор виднелся отдельно стоящий пик.  
Именно этот пик и заинтересовал шиноби в первую очередь. Но, как оказалось, окружавшее его кольцо скал было не единственным препядтствием на пути к намеченной цели - долина просто кишела нежитью, так что никакой возможности ночевки в местности, где каждые десять минут на тебя обрушивается волна живых мертвецов, не предвиделось. Зато, стоило пересечь цепь гор, окружавших одинокий пик, как вокруг воцарилось спокойствие.

Утром, отдохнув после изнуряющих боев, шиноби приготовились исследовать загадочный пик. Как смогла определить Хината, от вершины горы начинался туннель, переходящий в невероятно длинную винтовую лестницу, уходящую глубоко в недра горы, далее снова шел коридор, на пределе дальности бьякугана упиравшийся в большую залу.  
Когда ниндзя спустились вниз, то почувствовали, что их контроль чакры резко оборвался. Теперь они были обычными людьми, а ведь им еще предстояло штурмовать почти километровый практически отвесный склон. Будь их навыки с ними, подъем не занял бы больше часа, но будучи сейчас просто людьми, у них на это ушел весь день. Переночевав перед входом в пещеру, четверка продолжила свой путь. Снаружи неровный вход в туннель внутри сменился аккуратненьким туннелем вырезанным в скале. Освещая себе дорогу факелами, шиноби продвигались вперед. Совсем скоро из тьмы вырисовалась узкая винтовая лестница, конец которой терялся где-то далеко внизу. И без бьякугана Хинаты, узнать сколько предстояло спускаться было невозможно...  
Шиноби не знали, сколько времени у них отнял спуск, но то, что они спустились не меньше чем на пару километров, ни у кого сомнений не вызывало... Теперь снова предстояло идти по ровному коридору, на сей раз уже освещенному расположенными на стенах факелами, горевших явно за счет магии. Пройдя километров пять по однообразному туннелю, вырубленному в горе, путники уткнулись в массивную деревянную дверь. Открыть ее оказалось возможно только совместными усилиями. Перед шиноби предстал большой зал, усыпанный человеческими костями и освещенный такими же волшебными факелами, как и тот нескончаемый коридор, который остался позади. Напротив входа в зал была еще одна дверь, по обе стороны от которой стояли пятиметровые металлические статуи.  
- Только сильные и умелые войны будут достойны пройти дальше - проскрипели статуи, сделав шаг вперед, стоило шиноби пройти за середину залы.  
- Кисама! без чакры одолеть этих гигантов будет нереально!  
- Наруто-кун, а тебе не кажется странным, что этих ходячих статуй две? - Итачи обдумывал план действий. Кисаме тоже приценивался к противникам, которые стояли на месте и пустыми прорезями в шлемах смотрели на "гостей".  
- И как мы их одолеем, если нам не хватит сил пробить их броню?  
- Нам, может и не хватит, а вот если заставить их ударить друг друга...  
План Учихи оказался единственной стоящей идеей, но воплотить его в жизнь оказалось непросто - статуи оказались на удивление подвижными и ловко уходили от соударений. Лишь минут через пятнадцать игры в "кошки-мышки" удалось, наконец, заставить големов стукнуться "головами". Секунд пятнадцать статуи оставались в этой нелепой позе, после чего выпрямились во весь свой огромный рост и все тем же скрипучим монотонным голосом произнесли:  
- Испытание война пройдено.

Воодушевленные успехом, ниндзя открыли дверь, которую охраняли големы. Им предстал новый туннель, упирающийся своим концом во тьму. На сей раз идти до следующей двери оказалось в разы меньше. В новой зале врагов не оказалось. Зато тут была огромная головоломка, выполненная в виде выложенной мозаикой на полу карты звездного неба, звезды которой были каменными кнопками самых разных размеров, выступавших над полом. Противоположная же от входа стена представляла собою мозаику кнопок с различными геометрическими фигурами. Почти посередине зала на небольшом возвышении лежал раскрытый древний свиток, но с довольно четким текстом.  
«Скажи мудрец, что на звездном небе образуют эти светила ночи: Ориона ярчайшая звезда, Пегасово колено, Лебедя голова, Волопаса сердцевина да Льва ярчайшее светило. Звезды указанные выбери да подбери фигуру нужную на стене.»  
При тусклом свете факелов на разрешение загадки ушло немало времени, но в конце концов все пять звезд были найдены. Чтобы определить, что же они образуют на небе, шиноби пришлось поснимать факелы со стен. Пять огней четко вычертили на полу почти правильный пятиугольник. Теперь все усилия пошли на поиск нужной кнопки среди сотен, что были на стене. Когда же и эта часть головоломки была успешно разрешена, часть стены с кнопками отъехала назад, открыв проход в новый коридор.  
Снова пришлось идти вперед, но теперь у ниндзя уже не оставалось никаких сомнений, что перед ними убежище Оракула, только теперь встал вопрос, кто же может жить здесь... В какой-то момент доселе ровный коридор опустился на ступеньку вниз. Никто не придал бы этому большого значения, если бы у всех в следующий момент почва не ушла из под ног. Вместо тускло освещенных стен теперь было звездное небо, полностью окружившее падавших в никуда четверых людей, каждый из которых теперь остался один на один с собой.  
- Что случилось? - но голос Наруто потонул в бесконечности - _"Это иллюзия?"_ - поскольку обычное рассеивание не могло здесь помочь, Узумаки решил, что боль может развеять это странное гендзутсу, но от того, что он надкусил палец до крови ничего не изменилось... - _"Ксо! Мы должны вернуться домой! Мы должны выбраться отсюда!"_ - блондин сделал неуверенный шаг, вернее даже просто "проплыл", вперед... Под ногами снова оказалась твердая земля... Теперь блондин заметил на полу несколько скелетов...  
Хината, Итачи и Кисаме все еще "зависали" в той иллюзии. Спустя полминуты после Наруто чары переборол Учиха, сделавший неуверенный шаг вперед. В течении следующих пяти минут ни Кисаме, ни Хината не смогли освободиться из-под власти иллюзии. Более того, все попытки заставить их очнуться ни к чему не привели...  
Прошло минут десять томительного ожидания, прежде чем из плена гендзутсу высвободился напарник Итачи. Хьюга переборола иллюзию последней, проведя в ней минут сорок. Девушка была немного не в себе, ее качало, а взгляд был каким-то мутным и пустым... После небольшого привала, устроенного прямо в коридоре, когда все более менее оклемались после последнего "испытания", шиноби продолжили путь. Новая дверь, представшая минут через сорок прогулки по туннелю, была металлической и не имела ничего, за что можно было бы ухватиться, но стоило ниндзя приблизиться к ней, как она открылась сама собой.

В первый момент ниндзя ничего не могли разглядеть из-за окутывающего новое помещение мрака, но через несколько секунд в полу зажглись яркие лампы, осветив большую квадратную залу. Напротив входа, где сейчас стояли пораженные шиноби, было еще две такие же металлические двери. Пол залы был вымощен темным, красиво отливающим камнем. Посередине был большой квадратный помост, повернутый ко входу углом. На помост вела небольшая лесенка. Сам же помост был гораздо интереснее остальной залы. По его углам стояли четыре высокие цилиндрические тубы, на концах которых было множество мелких металлических шипов. В центре стояла большая, около метра в диаметре, конструкция, также цилиндрицеской формы, соединенная с тубами толстыми проводами. Над ней с потолка спускалась похожая конструкция, только от нее не шло никаких проводов.  
Когда шиноби подошли к помосту, в его середине, как раз между двух больших цилиндров, появилась зеленоватая голограмма седовласого старца с длинной бородой, стоящего на половинке шара, висящей в воздухе. Старец был одет в длинный плащ с капюшоном и опирался на кривоватую палку.  
- Здравствуйте, путники. - старец вежливо поклонился.  
- Эээ... Здр... Здравствуйте... - единственное, что смогли выдавить из себе пораженные ниндзя.  
- Я вижу удивление на ваших лицах. Вы ведь ищете Оракула? - шиноби лишь кивнули - Что ж, тогда добро пожаловать. Я - Оракул мира Ксин. Полагаю, у вас достойная цель, что вы пришли сюда.  
- Мы хотим вернуться домой... В наш мир.  
- Хм... - Оракул задумался - Я помог бы вам, но, боюсь, все мои знания о перемещении между мирами утеряны. Они были записаны в четыре кристалла, но, как видите, их со мною нет.  
- Как они выглядят? - вместо ответа на вопрос Итачи старец поднял свою свободную, в которой немедленно появилась голограмма большого цилиндрического кристалла, внутри которого бегали яркие искорки.  
- Это, случаем, не один из них? - Наруто извлек из своего рюкзака тот самый "камень" который он несколько дней назад добыл из гнезда орла.  
- Да, это один из них. Молодой человек, будьте добры, поставьте сий кристал на одну из четырех подставок. - Оракул поочередно указал своей свободной рукой на тубы, стоящие по углам помоста. Стоило кристаллу встать на свое место, как искорки в нем забегали быстрее, а на поясе у старца появился свиток. Оракул раскрыл свиток и стал в него вчитываться. Секунд через пятнадцать он снова вернулся к своим посетителям - Сожалею, но информации по путешествия между мирами здесь практически нет...  
- То есть нам придется снова искать эти кристаллы по всему этому миру?!  
- ...Но с помощью этого кристалла можно найти остальные... - фигура старца уменьшилось в размерах и отплыла на край. Центр голограммы же теперь занимал глобус Ксина. Через пару секунд на шаре ярко засветились три точки, разбросанные по планете. На сей раз Оракул указывал уже своей палкой, поочередно наводя ее на огоньки - В этих местах находятся три недостающих кристалла моей памяти... И еще. Для активации портала в ваш мир понадобятся камни стихий. К моему сожалению, вся информация о них была записана на утерянных кристаллах...  
Следующие пять минут прошли в тишине, нарушаемой лишь шелестом карты, на которой Итачи отмечал местоположения недостающих кристаллов памяти Оракула. Позже, когда Учиха закончил, шиноби, с разрешения Оракула, устроили лагерь прямо в зале. "Утром", убрав все следы своей "ночевки", ниндзя отправились обратно, в сторону лестницы на поверхность, но их остановил возникший на своем вчерашнем месте старец.  
- Стойте, вам нет нужды возвращаться этой дорогой. Отсюда есть другой выход. - из доселе ровного пола поднялась довольно узкая рамка чуть выше человеческого роста. Пару секунд спустя внутри рамки сгустилось красноватое марево - Это - телепортатор, он вернет вас ко входу сюда.  
- Хм... Похоже, мы уже видели подобное... - акатсуки вспомнили свое путешествие в верхний мир из подземелий - Все ,что нам надо сделать - ступить внутрь? - вместо ответа Оракул просто кивнул - Что ж, тогда отправляемся


	7. Замок

**глава VII: Замок**

Рассеявшееся марево открыло перед шиноби вид на большую долину, покрытую мертвой растительностью. Несомненно, они уже были здесь ранее, всего пару дней назад, на пути к Оракулу. Но что-то тут все же успело измениться: огромное, кажущееся бесчисленным, войско живых мертвецов перекрывало выход из долины.  
К счастью, временное отсутствие контроля чакр закончилось. Видимо, одним из элементов защиты Оракула, помимо тех трех испытаний и нескончаемых коридоров, было нечто способное лишать кого бы то ни было магии. Или же то было просто особенностью места... Так или иначе, вернувшиеся силы давали шанс пробиться сквозь полчища нежити, а обойти их и избежать боя - тем более.  
Но судьба, как всегда, имела свои планы... Попытка шиноби обойти армию мертвецов была сведена на нет спустившимися с затянутого тучами неба драконами-призраками. Их было несколько десятков, и, более того, они были лишь передовым отрядом с целью задержать продвижение четверки до прихода остальной армии. Но и это было не самое страшное. Противостоять летающим тварям могла лишь Хината. Драконы не боялись ни огня, ни воды. Только удары чистой чакры могли нанести им вред. Пусть атаки Итачи, Кисаме и Наруто не могли достать и уничтожить кружащих над ними тварей, их техники оказались чем-то вроде щита, не позволявшего противнику подлететь слишком близко. Но даже так, шансы на победу сейчас были малы - слишком много врагов для Хинаты, чтобы расправиться с ними за один раз. А тут еще и многотысячное войско нежити, стремящееся к ним с целью разорвать их на части. На них уже ни у кого не хватит сил. Всего пара часов до ужасной смерти. В чужом мире...

Спустя полтора часа с начала битвы на ногах стояли только Наруто и Кисаме. Да и они были уже недалеко от своего предела, тратя остатки сил на то, чтобы не дать шести уцелевшим после атак Хинаты драконам-призракам разорвать их всех четверых на части. И эта ситуация определенно выводила Узумаки, непривыкшего проигрывать, а тем более сдаваться на волю обстоятельств, из себя. Лис начал проявлять себя после выхода Итачи и Хинаты из боя, окрасив глаза Наруто в красный. Когда же и Кисаме упал на землю обессиленый, вот тогда Кьюби вовсю заявил свои силы, окружив блондина рваным облаком красной чакры.  
Чувствуя, пусть и демонические, но столь нужные сейчас силы, разливающиеся по его телу, Узумаки решился наконец-то испробовать в бою его сильнейшую технику, тем паче, что армия нечисти подошла уже достаточно близко к ним. Отогнав назойливых драконов как можно дальше огромным огненным щитом, разросшимся до размеров резиденции Хокаге, Наруто ударил обоими руками в землю.  
- Армагеддон! - небо, уже затянутое свинцовыми тучами, моментально окрасилось в кровавый цвет. Секундой позже с красно-серого неба на землю обрушился дождь из больших, похожих на горящие черепа, огненных метеоритов, издающих душераздирающие вопли. В этот момент все вокруг, включая трех обессиленных шиноби и самого Наруто в его полудемонической форме, застыли от ужаса, невидимыми цепями сковавшего их при виде этой чудовищной магии...  
За ту пару минут, которые бушевал смертельный огненный ливень, земля здесь стала еще более безжизненной, чем раньше. Из пустого пространства, местами покрытого небольшими группками мертвых кустов и деревьев, долина на несколько километров вокруг превратилась в настоящий ад с раскаленной, местами все еще горящей, землей, изрытой бесчисленными кратерами от ударов "армагеддона". Лишь единицы из полчища мертвецов, уже неспособные на сколь угодно ощутимую атаку, выжили после удара, устроенного им Наруто.  
Сам же Узумаки, не желая останавливаться на достигнутом, уже окруженный покровом, добивал последнего из драконов-призраков, сраженных невероятной мощью Девятихвостого демона.  
Но полное уничтожение врагов не успокоило Девятихвостого, и тот, ища "продолжение банкета" заставил Наруто поднять руку на своих друзей. Уже занеся алую лапу для удара, от которого Хината, Итачи и Кисаме не могли никак защититься, Узумаки все-таки осознал, что он творил. Насилу остановив удар, блондин упал на землю, сраженный болезненной попыткой подавить разбушевавшегося Кьюби. Однако, усмирить Лиса у него не получалось - бидзуу крепко цеплялся за свою редкую возможность поразвлечься.  
- Хината... Кто-нибудь... Дайте мне... Кунай!.. - шипя от напряжения, через силу произнес Наруто.  
- Зачем?  
- Скорее... - все еще сдерживая бушующего демона внутри себя, блондин буквально вырвал нож из рук все еще ничего не понимающего Учихи. Получив, наконец, оружие, Узумаки сделал им замах.  
- Нет, Наруто, не... - Хината буквально кричала от страха, но он не слушал. Заряженный демонической чакрой кунай пробил ослабленный волей блондина покров и почти по рукоятку вошел в его ногу. Скрючившись от адской боли, юноша сумел подавить этим демоническую чакру и загнать Кьюби обратно в клетку.  
- Простите меня... - немного придя в себя, но все еще корчась от боли, которую ему причиняла тяжелая обожженная рана, Наруто, чуть ли не плача, принялся просить прощения у своих товарищей - Простите... Простите...

***

Несмотря на то, что он был прощен сразу после того, как Хината, Итачи и Кисаме пришли в себя после шока, Наруто шел, прихрамывая на раненную ногу, немного в стороне от них, словно боясь, что Лис в любой момент может снова выйти из-под контроля.  
Так прошли первые пять дней, за которые шиноби вернулись в, перекинувший с одной стороны бесконечного ущелья на другую, город где они запаслись продовольствием, и отправились дальше, но уже по новой для них дороге, строго на восток, где должен был быть один из кристаллов памяти Оракула, столь необходимый им, чтобы вернуться домой. Все эти дни Узумаки не только днем держал дистанцию с остальными, но и спал на отдалении.

Пройдя очередной перевал, ниндзя застыли от изумления. Перед ними расстилалось большое, уходящее к горизонту нагорье, покрытое ярко-зеленой растительностью, несмотря на то, что находилось на одном уровне с заснеженными пиками гор. Стоило шиноби ступить на земли нагорья, как они сразу же почувствовали, как вокруг становилось теплее. Идя по мощенной камнем торговой дороге, петлявшей между небольшими островками деревьев в зеленом море лугов или речками и озерцами, наполненными чистой водой, они повсюду замечали множество источников. И подойдя к одному из них, шиноби поняли причину столь странного для гор климата этого нагорья - оно располагалось над огромным подземным озером, заполненным горячей водой...  
Двигая дальше, ниндзя дошли до огромной крепостной стены, опоясывающей центральную часть нагорья. Их цель находила, судя по всему, на той стороне, а идти вдоль стены было бы гораздо дольше и, кто знает, может быть менее безопасно, так что единогласно было решено пересечь кольцо стен. Поскольку они сейчас были как простые путники, пройти через ворота, охраняемые большим отрядом лучников и рыцарей в сине-белых одеждах, не составило труда.  
Мир по эту сторону ворот ничем, помимо военной деревни около ворот, не отличался от того, что осталось за стенами - те же бесконечные зеленые луга с островками деревьев, те же озерца, речки и источники с кристально чистой водою... Или нет... Хорошенько присмотревший, шиноби смогли различить вдали несколько деревенек, целиком состоящих из низеньких одноэтажных домиков, которые выдавали только едва заметные столбы дыма, вьющиеся в голубом небе...

Переночевав в ближайшей из деревень, шиноби продолжили свой путь. К обеду впереди слева показалась невысокая гора, вокруг которой кружили бешенные вихри, сквозь которые периодически проскакивали разряды молний. Гора была обнесена сплошной стеной, на которой через каждые метров пятнадцать повторялась надпись «опасная зона». Когда они подошли ближе, то Хината смогла осмотреть это странное место с помощью бьякугана. На вершине горы в небольшой ямке, скрывающей его от взглядов, лежал небольшой голубовато-желтый камень пирамидальной формы, испещренный руническими письменами. Но гораздо интенреснее было дикое количество чакры ветра с примесью чакры молнии внутри этого камня.  
- Помните, Оракул говорил, что нам понадобятся камни стихий? - в ответ Наруто, Итачи и Кисаме согласно кивнули - Кажется, мы нашли первый из них. Он на вершине этой горы.  
- Да, только этот ураган не простой ветер. - Учиха тоже присматривался к плясавшим по склонам горы вихрям - Без сильных ниндзютсу ветра мы не сможем пройти.  
- Такое подойдет? - Наруто вынул из своего подсумка кунай и пропустил через него чакру, создавая призрачный клинок из напитанных энергией потоков воздуха.  
- Наверное...  
- Что ж, не попробуем, не узнаем! - Узумаки рванул вперед, играючи преодолев трехметровую стену. Остальные последовали за ним. Подбежав к вихрю, блондин ударил в него клинками из чакры ветра, готовясь рассечь маленький ураган, но нет тут то было. Вихрь вместо того, чтобы исчезнуть под ударом, поглотил атаку Наруто - Ксо!  
- Наруто-кун... - к юноше подошла запыхавшаяся Хината со все еще активированным бьякуганом - Ты вложил очень... много сил... в свой удар,.. наверное,.. даже больше,.. чем надо было,... но не в том... направлении...  
- Не в том направлении? - переспросил Узумаки.  
- Именно. Хината хочет сказать, что этот вихрь вращается настолько быстро, что если атака направлена под довольно большим углом к нему, он ее просто сдует. Но если нанести удар по касательной против вращения, то эффект будет именно таким, какой нам нужен.  
- Ладно, попробуем... - воссоздать лезвия из чакры оказалось сложно, слишком много сил Наруто спусти в первый раз, но этот удар уже выполнил свою цель, на несколько секунд разорвав кольцо вихря. Воспользовавшись этим, блондин проскользнул внутрь.  
Не прошло и секунды как Наруто схватил камень, столь заинтересовавший Хинату, как он пожалел об этом. Теперь сила, заключенная в этой пирамидке, посылала режущие потоки воздуха по его рукам, оставляя длинные порезы. Но он был им нужен, поскольку теперь не было сомнений в том, что это камень представлял стихию ветра, так что Узумаки, превозмогая боль от своих свежих ран, продолжал держать камень. Вихрь вокруг горы уже исчез, так что с дойти до друзей было несложно. Итачи уже приготовил свиток, куда будет запечатан камень, ведь носить его в руках было по меньшей мере небезопасно...

***

Через два дня пути, ниндзя достигли центрального города этих земель. Огромный военизированный город, призванный быть главной опорой этих земель. Хоть шиноби и не заходили внутрь, не имея на это нужды, но даже вид с холма надолго запечатлелся в их памяти.  
В центре города стоял огромный, сложенный из сероватого камня замок, окруженный широким рвом. Перед замком располагались конюшни, где тренировались кавалеристы, и площадка с отрабатывающими свои боевые навыки монахами. А также высокая, немного напоминающая маяк, башня, являвшаяся сосредоточием магии этого города. На холмах, шедших по левую сторону города находились казармы, где была целая армия копейщиков, лучников и мечников. Армия, пожалуй, превосходящая по силе на порядок поверженную полторы недели назад орду нежити. Недалеко от казарм располагалось странное строение, вокруг и внутри которого сидели огромные полуптицы полузвери. Грифоны. Чуть ниже по холму расположился увешенный синими флагами городской центр. Рядом с ним дымила своими трубами кузница. На большой площади, рядом с муниципалитетом находился шумный рынок, окруженный кольцом домов. Таких же, как и те, что заполняли оставшуюся часть громадного города-крепости.  
Еще немного полюбовавшись фортом, шиноби продолжили путь к своей цели, до которой оставалось не так много. Через два дня, когда их маленький отряд покинул кольцо главной стены, Итачи стал значительно чаще сверяться с картой, А Хината, по его просьбам, осматривала местность буквально каждые пять минут. На то, чтобы обнаружить искомый кристалл памяти Оракула ушло четыре дня. И был он обнаружен в узкой глубокой пещере, вырастающей из расщелины между двумя отрогами скалы, словно каменный айсберг стоящей в зеленом море. Вместе с кристаллом в пещере Хьюга заметила огромное количество золота, драгоценностей. И лезть за "памятью" Оракула пришлось Хинате и Наруто, как самым маленьким - ни Итачи, ни Кисаме не могли пролезть в узкую пещеру.  
Освещая себе дорогу тускло-зеленой световой шашкой, ребята в связке пробирались по скользким камням к своей цели. Пещера постепенно расширялась, уходя вниз. На полу начали появляться лужицы бурой воды, а на потолке стали заметны маленькие сталактиты... Когда до цели оставалось уже совсем немного, Хината неудачно наступила на влажный камень и сорвалась в узкое, но уже довольно глубокое озерцо, утаскивая туда вместе с собой и Наруто, не сумевшего удержать и себя и девушку разом.  
Выбравшись из воды на островок, служивший складом в этой пещере. Поскольку ситуация с финансами складывалась для шиноби уже не слишком хорошо в последнее время, то, помимо искомого кристалла, ребята прихватили и довольно увесистый мешочек с золотом.  
Пробираться с выходу с грузом в руках было гораздо сложнее, но на сей раз прошло без инцидентов. Хотя, и Наруто и Хинате уже с головою побывавшим в воде было все равно. Сдав Итачи и Кисаме добытое, они оба немедленно направились к ближайшему озерцу, но застыли на берегу, поняв что та редкая растительность вокруг не сможет скрыть их друг от друга...  
Когда Наруто и Хината разрешили сию дилемму и привели себя в порядок, четверо шиноби продолжили свой путь. Теперь им предстояло немного вернуться назад, в виденный ими форт, который был ближайшим местом с нормальным рынком в округе, чтобы пополнить запасы продовольствия, а затем направиться на юг за следующим кристаллом.

Но стоило ниндзя войти в город, как их немедленно окружил довольно большой отряд монахов и мечников.  
- Какова цель вашего визита?  
- Нам нужно пополнить наши запасы пищи.  
- Допустим. Все равно, прошу пройти с нами. - при этом мечники, готовясь к возможному побегу, как-то нехорошо потянулись к своему оружию. Кисаме тоже уже было взялся за рукоять своей самехады, но Учиха остановил его.  
- Думаю, здесь какое-то недоразумение, так что не будем наживать себе врагов.  
- Эхх... Хорошо, Итачи-сан.  
Конвой доставил шиноби в мрачное подземелье под замком. Здесь их уже ждал второй отряд монахов и смуглый человек, почти полностью облаченный в кольчугу.  
- Вы знаете, почему вы здесь? - без каких-либо приветствий начал человек.  
- Понятия не...  
- Успокойся, Наруто. - Итачи решил взять переговоры на себя - Нет, не знаем.  
- Хорошо... Две недели назад, по сообщениям наших разведчиков, четверо очень сильных магов, под описание которых вы подходите идеально, уничтожили целую армию некромантов, в частности, применив заклинание "армагеддон". Теперь же вы со странными и невполне ясными целями заявляетесь в наших землях...  
- То есть вы опасаетесь, что пришли уничтожить вас? Тогда почему, по-вашему, мы до сих пор не напали на вас?  
- Вы абсолютно правы молодой человек. Вы внушаете нам недоверие. Я ничего не знаю насчет ваших планов, так что будет гораздо лучше, если вы перестанете существовать. Уничтожить их!  
- Небесный вихрь! - атаки полутора сотен монахов бесполезно разбились о голубую сферу, созданную Хинатой. Как только защита была снята, во все стороны ударили потоки воды и огня.  
- Теневое клонирование! - подземелье заполнилочь клубами белого тумана - Техника превращения! - когда туман рассеялся, уцелевшие обнаружили, что вместо четверых шиноби перед ними было две сотни, а решетка, запирающая выход из подземелья была выломана.  
Несмотря на угрозу погони, которая должна была вот-вот начаться, шиноби завернули на рынок и с максимальной быстротой закупили первую попавшуюся на глаза приличную пищу, после чего на пределе своей скорости покинули город.


	8. Сопряжение

**глава VIII: сопряжение**

Как и предполагал Учиха, за ними устроили погоню, однако соревноваться в скорости с шиноби из обитателей замка могли разве что грифоны, но и они не могли долго держать темп под атаками снизу, так что всего через каких-то два часа крылатые твари устало развернулись и полетели обратно в свою обитель зализывать раны.  
Даже удостоверившись, что погоня за ними прекратилась, ниндзя на всякий случай пробежали еще километров десять, прежде чем остановились и разбили лагерь. Во время отдыха они совместными усилиями продумывали план дальнейших действий, который, в связи с последними событиями, определенно требовал корректировки. И основной причиной был страх обитателей Ксина перед их могущественными гостями. Единогласно было решено, что лучшим решением в сложившихся обстоятельствах будет как можно реже заходить в большие города. И тех же соображений безопасности была изменена и очередность поиска кристаллов, так что теперь следующая их цель была на небольшом острове далеко в море на юго-востоке.  
Вечер и ночь на удивление прошли спокойно. Даже никаких намеков на возможное нападение... Быстро свернув лагерь на самом рассвете, шиноби выдвинулись в путь. Сначала на юг, обходя длинную цепочку крутых гор, лежащую слева от дороги. Когда же впереди показали вековые леса Криегспира, ниндзя свернули на восток и направились в ближайший морской порт. За потраченные на путь до побережья три дня шиноби пару раз встречались с небольшими отрядами эльфов и кентавров, но эти встречи, пусть и не слишком дружественные, заканчивались мирно - видимо, оплот или не собирался уничтожать ниндзя по своим собственным причинам, или же просто еще не знал причин, чтобы это сделать... И это было сильно на руку четверым шиноби.  
Проведя еще четыре дня в уже не столь спешном движении, ниндзя вышли на побережье. Несмотря на их план обходить стороной крупные города, им сейчас нужен был морской порт. Большой порт. Потратив почти весь день на поиски корабля, идущего хоть немного в нужном им направлении, и не найдя искомого, уже к закату шиноби нашли альтернативное решение... Старый, маленький, но весьма крепкий кораблик, стоявший в доках на продажу за мизерную цену. Конечно, в мореплавании никто из них многого не смыслил, но ждать почти два месяца нужный корабль было не вариантом. Так что серьезно протратившись, но получив столь им нужное, шиноби наконец поднялись на борт, теперь уже ихнего, судна.  
Пополнив запасы пищи следующим утром, четверо новоявленных мореходов выдвинулись в плавание. Поскольку никто из них толком об устройстве парусника ничего не знал, снова пришлось полагаться на силы шиноби. На сей раз Кисаме был "спасителем", одновременно снабжая всех чистой питьевой водой и обеспечивая ход корабля своими техниками. И все же, плавание проходило не слишком быстро. Кисаме тоже, несомненно, требовался отдых, так что приходилось вставать на ночь на отмелях или у небольших островков на якорь.

Утро девятого дня пути встретило шиноби густым туманом и... Еле слышимыми, но невероятно приятными звуками. Пением? Поначалу на них никто не обратил особого внимания, а когда стало ясно, что корабль идет напрямую к источнику пения, было уже поздно. Все кроме Хинаты оказались под воздействием некого гендзютсу, воздействующего на слух, и теперь, столпившись по правому борту, мечтательно глядели вперед.  
Активировав свой бьякуган, Хината попыталась найти источник песни, заворожившей, честно говоря, всех на судне, но Хьюга хоть могла еще действовать по своей воле, в то время как все трое мужчин на борту пребывали, можно сказать, в бессознательном состоянии. Но попытка не принесла особых результатов - туман оказался настолько густым, что даже с бьякуганом не получалось видеть дальше, чем на пару сотен метров.  
Решив, что сильнее приближаться к источнику странной иллюзии отнюдь не безопасно, куноичи попыталась развернуть корабль, ориентируясь в тумане с помощью своего доудзутсу, но течение, поддерживаемое Кисаме, не давало ни малейшей возможности сменить курс.  
Минуты через три бьякуган наконец выцепил из тумана нечто. Нечто неприятное... От дна, покрытому останками кораблей, поднималось несколько небольших плоских скал, усыпанных определенно человеческими костями, на которых сидело примерно тридцать довольно уродливых полуптиц полуженщин, тянущих эту странную гипнотизирующую песню. Сирены!  
- Плохо дело... - сама того не ведая, Хината озвучила свои мысли. Понимая, что нужно что-то делать, иначе всех четверых ждет участь тех бедняг, кто уже попался на сладостные песни сирен в прошлом. - _"Надо что-то сделать... Надо... Но что?.."_ - Идея, как всегда, всплыла неожиданно. Если отключить Кисаме и остальных зависающих в гендзутсу, то Хьюга смогла бы взять контроль судна на себя и отвести опасность - _"Но если эти трое начнут сопротивляться... И все же надо что-то сделать..."_ - Шестьдесят четыре удара небес! - девушка привела свой план в исполнение как только подошла достаточно близко к троице мужчин, своими мыслями витающих определенно где-то далеко. Бить своих товарищей очень больно, но мысль, что это единственная возможность спасти их давала Хинате силы сделать это.  
Никто из "троицы" так и не вышел из-под влияния гендзютсу от обрушившихся на них ударов Хьюги ,что было не очень кстати, поскольку лишившись поддержки техник Кисаме, корабль был моментально подхвачен местным течением и летел напрямую на скалы. А сирены, видя попытки куноичи увести судно в сторону, поднялись в воздух, пытаясь теперь уже силой забрать свою добычу, однако, не прекращая при этом свою гипнотизирующюю песню. Но они не были драконами, так что раскидать их Хината смогла, довольно быстро, хоть ей и пришлось при этом попотеть.  
Как только последняя из тварей была повержена, гендзутсу сорвано, а корабль уведен с опасного курса, Хината тут же подбежала к валяющимся на палубе компаньонам. Но, похоже, эффект иллюзии, помноженный на полученные удару, погрузил все троих в глубокий сон. Девушка, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не разорваться от переполняющих ее эмоций, присела на корточки рядом с Наруто, бережно положив свою руку ему на плечо. Блондин, видимо почувствовав прикосновение, через пару секунд не без труда открыл глаза и попытался осмотреться, но его тело совершенно не хотело двигаться...  
- Что... Произошло?.. - говорить ему сейчас тоже было очень нелегко - Почему... Я не... Могу... Двигаться?.. - вместо ответа девушка, больше не способная сдерживаться, сползла на влажные доски палубы рядом с Наруто, тихо плача - Хината? - теперь куноичи была в поле зрения юноши - Тебя... Кто-то обидел?.. - Хьюга лишь отрицательно качнула головой - М? - не обращая внимания на протесты своего тела, Наруто поднялся с палубы и теперь пытался успокоить Хинату - И все же... Что случилось?  
- Я... Побила... Вас... - частые всхлипы девушки сменились рыданием - Чтобы... Защи... щитить...  
- От кого? - Узумаки с трудом повернул голову и посмотрел назад, когда понял, что Хината сейчас не сможет ему ответить. Сквозь быстро рассеивающийся туман уже достаточно хорошо были видны несколько усыпанных человеческими костями скал, на которых сидели злые побитые сирены - Ничего... Страшного... - теперь уже Наруто положил свою руку на плечо Хинаты, пытаясь утешить девушку, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что Итачи и Кисаме сейчас тоже приходили в себя - Ты спасла... Нас... И это... Важнее... - девушка буквально подавилась своими рыданиями и теперь вопросительно смотрела на блондина.  
- Что... Тут... Произошло?..  
- Почему... Она... Напала... На нас?.. - Итачи, определенно знакомый с техниками клана Хьюга со времен своей работы в АНБУ, был в не себя от "предательства" и, игнорируя боль, нетвердо поднялся на ноги с намерением атаковать бедную куноичи. Смысл слов Учихи быстро достиг Кисаме, и полминуты спустя он также был готов растерзать девушку, но был остановлен Наруто, закрывшим собою Хинату. Сейчас блондин, благодаря ускоренной регенерации и запечатанному в нем демону, чью чакру он мог вполне осознанно использовать, значительно превосходил по силе акатсук, так что миссин-нинам пришлось отказаться от силовых действий в пользу слов.  
- Почему... Ты... Защищаешь... Ее?.. Она же...  
- Она защищала нас. - Узумаки даже не дал Кисаме закончить его вопрос, за что чуть не получил удар в бок - Ей пришлось... так поступить,.. Чтобы мы не погибли.  
- Ты защищаешь... Предателя?! Маленький Паршивец! - Акул снова попытался ударить Наруто, но опять промахнулся. Итачи выглядел после слов блондина гораздо спокойнее, но тоже, абсолютно очевидно, не питал к Хинате сейчас никаких положительных чувств - Убью!!!  
- Кисаме, хватит! Не надо... Браться за оружие... Пока правда... Не известна... - слова Учихи заставили миссин-нина Туман приостыть - В любом случае... Мы хотим вернуться... В наш мир... И они оба... Нужны для этого...  
- Хорошо, Итачи-сан. - после продолжительной внутренней борьбы выдал Кисаме, после чего развернулся и все еще немного нетвердым шагом направился в свою каюту. Немного постояв на палубе, Учиха отправился следом за своим напарником.

Дождавшись, пока Хината успокоится, Наруто попытался отвести девушку в ее каюту, но в тот самый момент, когда он помог ей подняться на ноги, корабль ощутимо тряхануло, что повалило их обоих на палубу. Тряска продолжалась, так что чтобы подняться на ноги блондину пришлось сначала доползти до ближайшего бортика. Но то, что он увидел едва не повалило его назад, несмотря на подпорку... Последние минут сорок корабль шел сам по себе, ведомый океаническими течениями, и в конце концов, они вынесли судно к огромной воронке, которая сейчас засасывала в свои глубины корабль. И всех, кто был на борту...

Очнулся Наруто от бьющего ему в лицо прохладного ветра. И от ощущения, что он висит в воздухе... Ощущения действительно не врали... Зацепившись своей курткой за обломок, ранее бывший единственной мачтой корабля, Узумаки сейчас был предоставлен воле ветров. Его одежда была порвана в нескольких местах, а синяки и ссадины, активно лечимые Девятихвостым, все еще чувствовались на теле. Хината обнаружилась запутавшейся в канатах на носу корабля, просто чудом не упавшей в море. Акатсуки же, во время "погружения" в воронку бывшие в своей каюте, совершенно не пострадали, и сейчас пытались понять, куда же вынесло их корабль.  
Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, от горизонта до горизонта простирался спокойный синий океан с единственной маленькой точечкой острова на северо-востоке. Этот остров тут же стал новой промежуточной целью в путешествии за кристаллом памяти Оракула, но Кисаме, все еще считающий Хинату предательницей, отказался использовать свои техники воды на "общее благо". Однако, Наруто, в который раз подтвердив свое звание самого непредсказуемого шиноби, вспомнив одно из своих похождений с Дзирайей, нашел частичный выход из ситуации. Пусть чистой водой обеспечить себя и Хинату он не мог, но заставить двигаться корабль он сумел с помощью пары расенганов опущенных в воду.  
Доплыв таким образом до острова, потратив на это всего четыре с небольшим часа, ниндзя смогли довольно точно определить свое местонахождение. Эта странна воронка, в которую провалился их корабль, доставила их на далекий север Ксина, так что им теперь снова предстояло долгое плавание, теперь строго на юг. Но перед тем, как продолжить путешествие, было решено пополнить запасы пищи и воды, для Наруто и Хинаты, на острове. С таким предложением не могли не согласиться даже недоброжелательные сейчас акатсуки.  
Спустившись на твердую землю, шиноби смогли полностью оценить последствия попадания в океанскую воронку. Когда-то аккуратный корпус корабля теперь был испещрен мелкими царапинами, частично были разрушены бортики, единственная мачта судна была обломана. Но для ниндзя это не имело особого значения - своими техниками они могли заставить двигаться и не такое... Закончив осмотр корабля, шиноби отправились в глубь острова. Удивительно, в столь северных широтах был чуть ли не тропический рай!  
Итачи и Кисаме остались собирать пищу недалеко от берега, в то время как Наруто и Хината, все еще поня про инцидент с сиренами, не собираись лишний раз мелькать перед акатсуками, и посему отправились в глубь острова. Здесь был настолько обильнй урожай, что блондину пришлось создать три десятка клонов для доставки фруктов назад на корабль. Теперь, когда проблема с провиантом была решена, коноховцам предстояло решить проблему с водой, ведь Кисаме, все еще считавший Хьюгу предательницей, отказывался снабжать ее и Наруто. На дальней стороне острова обнаружилось довольно большое озерцо, наполненное невероятно чистой водой. Практически посередине это озерца вздымался небольшой купол из воды.  
- Хината, что там?  
- Сейчас, Наруто-кун. Бьякуган! - несколько секунд девушка стояла с озадаченным выражением лица, прежде чем смогла дать ответ - Похоже, м нашли водный камень...  
- Так сейчас узнаем! - Узумаки уже начал стягивать свою куртку, когда вспомнил, что рядом с ним стоит девушка... Так что нырять в прохладную воду пришлось прямо так...  
Оказавшись под водой, Наруто заметил на дне камень, за исключением цвета, являвшийся точной копией найденного ранее камня ветра. Пусть сам камень был и не очень тяжелым, мощные потоки порождаемой им воды значительно осложняли задачу по его подъему. Когда юноша, наконец поднял находку на поверхность, на берегу уже лежали несколько больших бочек, принесенных клонами.

- Кисаме, не делай этого! - Итачи заметил, что его напарник решил отчалить, бросив Наруто и Хинату на этом острове - Я не знаю, что произошло и почему Хьюга подняла на нас руку, но без их помощи мы не сможем вернуться в наш мир, так что бросать их как минимум глупо.  
- Хорошо... - после злобного рыка, Кисаме таки выдавил из себя согласие со словами Учихи - Но если они не придут сюда через десять минут, отплываю без них. - но привести свою угрозу в исполнение миссин-нин Тумана не сумел, ибо обозначенная парочка вынырнула из-под полога леса минут через пять, неся с собой бочку, из которой постоянно выливалась вода.  
Когда Наруто опустил бочонок на палубу, акатсуки смогли рассмотреть на его дне похожий на пирамидку камень темно-синего цвета, покрытый резными рунами.  
- Похоже, удача нас не окончательно покинула. Воронка привела нас прямо одной из наших целей на пути домой. - Учиха вынул из полы своего черного плаща с красными облаками свиток. где уже был запечатан один из камней стихий. Видя, что Итачи собирается делать, Наруто тут же начал протестовать.  
- Эй, а что мы будем пить, Кисаме, вроде как не собирается снабжать нас чистой водой!  
- Думаю, это не будет сложно разрешить, да, Кисаме?  
- Да, Истачи-сан. - с явным недовольством выдавил из себя Акул.  
- Вот и хорошо. Теперь можно отплывать.

** *****

Через двенадцать дней потрепанный стихиями кораблик с четырьмя шиноби на борту причалил к большому гористому острову в паре дней пути от места, где согласно карте Оракула, находился кристалл с его памятью. Выбравшись на сушу, ниндзя, уже порядком соскучившиеся по настоящей мясной пище, отправились в ближайший город. Да и остальные их припасы начинали подходить к концу... Немного попетляв, дорога ввела четверку путешественников в довольно большую долину, окруженную кольцом высоких гор и прорезанную парой нешироких бурных речек. Справа по дороге находился большой кратер, заполненный ворочающейся грязью, их которой изредка проявлялись человекоподобные уродливые фигуры. Далее аспологалась большая чаша, заполненная огнем. Здесь обитали существа, целиком сплетенные из красноватого пламени. Вдалеке справа от обители огненных элементалей, ранее скрываемый одной из гор, располагалсь большой огненный вихрь, сквозь который периодически проскакивали молнии. Вокруг этого огненного смерча кружило несколько больших огненных птиц. Прямо впереди, через речку, стояло большое квадратное здание с пятью башенками, увенчанными покрытыми медью куполами. Перед этим зданием на берегу реки возвышалась резная ступенчатая башня, упирающаяся в само небо таким же медным куполом, внутри которой ощущалось сосредоточие магической энергии. Дальше по дороге располагалось большое здание, составленное из тех, объединенных крытыми мостками блоков, со все теми же куполами, только угловые башенки здесь имели остроконечные зеленоватые крыши. Такие же как и у всех домов в округе. На противоположном берегу реки находился рынок, сильно напоминающий своим видом разноцветные шатры восточных торговцев. За рынком на мысе стояла большая голубая сфера, вокруг которой, поддерживаемые неведомой силой, летали два маленьких золотистых огонька. Чуть левее рынка, хорошо отличимая от остальных зданий этого странного города, располагалась основная цель шиноби - таверна. Рядом с ней дымила своей широкой короткой трубой местная кузница. Слева от входа в город, окруженный рвом, высился большой замок, яркий, как и все дома вокруг. На горе над замком, замкнутый в огромный темноватый кристалл, бурлил дикий вихрь, временами порождающий едва заметные, сотканные из ветра фигуры. Левее замка, практически упираясь в подножие гор, обрамляющих долину стоял огромный фонтан, но его предназначение осталось загадкой для шиноби. Подойдя ближе к черте города, ниндзя так же смогли рассмотреть, ранее скрываемую таверной полянку, поросшую большими грибами. Посреди этой полянке, словно выросший на диковинном цветке, был фонарик, привлекавший к себе маленьких фей, весело порхающих на своих разноцветных, как у бабочек, крыльях.  
На входе в город стояли два странного вида существа: красные восточные шапки-тюрки и кольчуги обрамляли места, где у человека должны быть лица, но у этих охранников было только по паре ярко-красных шариков на месте глаз, остальное было кроваво-красным туманом без каких-либо четких границ. Тела существ полностью скрывали длинные черные плащи до самой земли, поверх которых временами пробегали кольца энергии. При приближении шиноби охранники встрепенулись, чувствуя силу незнакомцев, но ничего не предприняли, свободно пропустив их мимо своего поста.  
Дорога к таверне и рынку пролегала мимо башни гильдии магии и странного здания рядом с ней, так что ниндзя смогли прочитать надпись над входом, именовавшую сию постройку с пятью медными куполами как университет магии. Несмотря на то, что университет несомненно привлек их внимание, шиноби продолжили свой путь по провиант.  
Отобедав в таверне, было решено разделиться и осмотреть огромный рынок раздельно, ибо если бы ниндзя гуляли по нему вместе, осмотр торговых рядов отнял бы добрые сутки... Та часть, которую себе выбрал Наруто, торговала одеждой, доспехами и оружием, так что быстро найдя замену своей разорванной куртке и не найдя поблизости больше ничего интересного для себя, блондин решил утолить свое любопытство относительно университета магии.

Вход внутрь оказался свободным. Внутри здание представляло из себя один огромный зал, посреди которого располагалось нечто вроде кассы и пара диванчиков, на которых "отдыхали" восемь существ, похожих на тех, что охраняли вход в город, разве что эти выглядели гораздо солиднее и были в синей гамме, начиная от "глаз" и тумана и заканчивая цветом плаща. В четырех углах зала стояли четыре огромные чаши, наполненные элементами - водой, воздухом, сквозь который проскакивали молнии, землей и огнем. Стоило Узумаки войти внутрь, как одно из существ, низко паря над мраморным полом, направилось к нему.  
- Добро пожаловать в сосредоточие магических знаний, молодой человек.  
- Эээ... Здравствуйте.  
- Вижу сомнение на вашем лице, молодой человек. Здесь, в магическом университете вы сможете овладеть одной или несколькими сферами магии. - снова поймав все еще удивленный взгляд блондина, существо продолжило - Я вижу в вас, молодой человек, сильные стихии воздуха и огня. Также в, приложив усилия, сможете довольно быстро овладеть сферой воды. Желаете взять несколько уроков?  
- Ммм... - лицо Наруто на несколько секунд изобразило столь не свойственную ему задумчивость - Сколько это займет времени? Я имею в виду изучить воду?  
- С вашим уровнем это займет примерно пятнадцать часовых уроков, однако...  
- Пятнадцать? Думаю, можно сократить до одного!.. - прежде чем существо успело что-либо ответить, Узумаки сложил печати - Теневые клоны! - в клубах белого тумана появилось два десятка клонов.  
- Давайте начнем! - хором отозвались все копии Наруто. Ошарашенное таким напором существо сдалось и повело толпу Узумаки к чаше, где беззаботно играя с собой плескалась ярко-голубая, словно светящаяся изнутри, вода.  
- Как элемент магии я могу чувствовать вашу силу, молодой человек, и чтобы развить ваш потенциал, вам надо слиться душою и телом с желаемой стихией путем медитации.  
Выполнить наставление странного учителя оказалось легко только на словах. Через семь минут безуспешных попыток слиться с водою, Наруто увеличил количество клонов до пяти десятков, но свои плоды это начало приносить только к концу часа. Если слиться телом с водой было определенно слишком сложно, то почувствовать стихию душою под конец тренировки блондин кое-как сумел. Через часа после начала занятия, вобрав в себя опыт всех своих клонов, юноша, пусть и с огромным трудом, но заставил потоки воды в чаше слушаться его.  
- Что ж, молодой человек, вижу, вы делаете успехи, причем отнюдь не малые для столь короткого времени. Полагаю, на сегодня вы достигли своего максимума. Приходите еще, ежели захотите продолжить тренировки здесь, или занимайтесь самосовершенствованием, ибо это есть путь к успехам...  
За час обучения Наруто пришлось выложить почти все деньги, что он имел при себе и, слава богу, с него не взыскали плату за каждого клона, иначе бы его не спасли бы и все остальные финансы, что были на руках у Хинаты и акатсук. Но о потраченных деньгах Узумаки сейчас не жалел... К его большому удивлению, его компаньоны еще только покинули рынок, нагруженные покупками, когда он вышел из университета магии.

Разобравшись с покупками, шиноби выплыли на юго-восток, где на обном из маленьких островков в двух днях плавания должен был находить искомый ими кристалл с памятью Оракула... Плавание прошло совершенно спокойно. Корабль бросил якорь недалеко от самого большого из островов "архипелага", единственного, имевшего более или менее значительные скалы. Потратив почти целый день на осмотр островков, пусть бьякуган и не выявил ничего, покрытых барханами серого песка и поросших пожухлыми колючими кустами, шиноби так ничего и не нашли. Осмотрев остров, рядом с которым стоял их корабль, путешественники обнаружили выбитый в камне огромный череп с разинутой пастью. При приближении шиноби в пасти черепа появилась живая колышущаяся тьма.  
- Портал в нижний мир... Похоже, наш кристалл очутился в подземельях. - Учиха внимательно осматривал врата в нижний мир.  
- Ну так давайте спустимся и найдем его!  
- Наруто-кун, уже вечер, может лучше сейчас отдохнуть, а завтра продолжить с новыми силами?  
- Да ладно, много времени это не займет, а там и наотдыхаемся!  
- Наруто-кун, научись быть более сдержанным. - Итачи тяжело вздохнул - Но сейчас ты, похоже, прав.  
Выйдя из колеблющейся тьмы портала, шиноби оказались в огромной пещере, где повсюду росли гигантские сталактиты и сталагмиты, с практически идеально круглым озером в центре. Из пещеры также в разные сторон уходило пять туннелей.  
- Бьякуган! - Хината начала осматривать пещеру, ища в ней кристалл, как тут же изменилась в лице, словно заметив здесь воплощение самого кошмара - Засада! - в тот же момент из озера и из-за сталагмитов показалось полторы сотни стрелков из замка людей, сотня мечников и полсотни монахов в сопровождении уже знакомого шиноби ниндзяненавистника.  
Пусть и идея застать шиноби в расплох провалилась, войско отнюдь не собиралось бежать... Напротив, оно с невероятной яростью бросилось в атаку, хотя это не принесло особых результатов - клоны Наруто, огненные техники Итачи и водный Кисаме при поддержке небесного вихря и стиля легкого касания Хинаты не оставили нападавшим практически ни единого шанса, хотя им и удалось ранить Хьюгу, прострелив ей плечо, а также сильно потрепать вечно лезущего в самую гущу схватки Наруто.  
- Хината, ты как?  
- В порядке. - хотя тяжелая рваная рана на правом плече девушки и слова, произнесенные сквозь боль, говорили об обратном.  
- Тебе удалось обнаружить кристалл?  
- Да,.. он лежит... на дне... этого озера...  
- Наруто, позволь и мне добыть хоть что-нибудь, тем более, что моя стихия - вода. - Кисаме остановил порыв блондина тут же нырнуть в озеро за памятью Оракула - По-моему, девушка сейчас нуждактся в тебе. - дождавшись кивка блондина, миссин-нин Тумана подошел к кромке воды и сложив несколько печатей приложил свою руку к неспокойной после боя поверхности озера. С полминуты ничего не происходило, а затем в центре озера по воде пошли круги, становившиеся все сильнее. Еще секунд через десять на небольшом "фонтанчике"воды на озером появился сиреневый кристалл в металлическом обрамлении, наполненный мерцающими ярко-голубыми звездочками.  
- Хорошо, теперь нам надо возвращаться на корабль. - вслед за Учихой, к вновь ожившей тьме в пасти черепа направились Кисаме, победно держащий только что добытый кристалл и Наруто, несущий на руках раненную Хинату. Но в верхнем мире шиноби ждал еще один непритный сюрприз: их корабль был затоплен, а выход из портала окружила целая армия войнов из замка людей.  
- Присмотите за ней. - чувствуя накатывающиеся на него волны ярости, пробуждающие Девятихвостого, Узумаки опустил свою драгоценную ношу на землю, оставив ее под охраной акатсук. Теперь он мог не так сильно сдерживаться, позволяя демонической чакре сформировать два хвоста на покрове, Наруто взглянул своими кроваво-красными глазами с вертикальным звериным зрачком на врагов - Убью! - Залп лучников налетел на выпущенную Лисом волну чакры, сгорев до тла. В следующий момент земля под ногами атакующих превратилась в горящий ад, такой эффект приобрела "огненная дорожка" от чакры Кьюби.  
_"Не дай бог сражаться с ним в этом мире! Даже в нашем Наруто-кун становится серьезным соперником. Его силы значительно выросли за пару последних месяцев. Еще немного и на его поимку придется посылать всех акатсук разом... Надо будет доложить об этом Пэйн-сама..."_

Усмирить Девятихвостого Наруто на сей раз сумел без того, чтобы наносить себе увечья, хотя это и заняло больше времени. Когда же блондин наконец вернулся в свое обычное, спокойное, если так можно сказать, состояние, шиноби последовали совету Итачи и, вытащив с затопленного корабля столько провианта, сколько смогли унести, снова отправились в нижний мир, так как там было, все же, немного безопаснее. Ко всеобщему удивлению Итачи оказался неплохим медиком, видимо это входило в его курс бойца АНБУ. Рана на плече Хинаты была обработана и перевязана, а сама девушка теперь мирно дремала, уютно расположившись на коленях Наруто. Акатсуки тоже уже отошли ко сну, а блондин, к которому сон никак не хотел идти, вызвавшийся следить за лагерным костерком, теперь заботливо гладил спящую девушку по ее антрацитовым волосам...


	9. Цитадель

**глава IX: цитадель**

Утро, если это можно так назвать, в подземелии началось довольно вяло... Итачи, посреди "ночи" сменивший Узумаки на посту, сходил к озеру за водой и начал готовить завтрак, когда все остальные все еще пребывали в царстве Морфея. Когда весьма скромный завтрак был почти готов, на запах еды вернулись в реальность Кисаме и Наруто. Хината, которой безусловно требовался отдых, продолжала мирно спать на коленях блондина...  
Покончив с завтраком, Узумаки аккуратно переложил все еще спящую девушку на свой рюкзак, а сам отправился к озеру, чтобы немного размяться. Добравшись до места и выполнив свою утреннюю гимнастику, юноша решил попробовать свои тренировки со стихией воды, благо лагерь ему был прекрасно виден... Однако, его планам не дано было исполниться - вместе с проснувшейся Хьюгой в лагере понадобилась его помощь... Когда Хината была накормлена, а бинты на ее ране, делавшей ее сейчас практически беспомощной, заменены на свежие, было решено продолжать путь. И, поскольку их корабль был уничтожен, продолжать путь предстояло пешком...  
Туннели постоянно петляли, так что отследить, куда вела дорога, было очень сложно. Не раз широкие коридоры подземелий резко оканчивались тупиками, так что приходилось разворачиваться и идти назад. После многочасовых блужданий по лабиринтам пещер, шиноби вышли к довольно чистой подземной реке, где было решено организовать стоянку. После новой перевязки раны Хинаты и сделанного на скору руку обеда, ниндзя отправились дальше.  
Поблуждав еще с полдня по петляющим проходам, четверо путников попали в невероятно огромный зал пещеры. Сквозь небольшой провал в потолке пробивался яркий луч света, так что можно было сказать, что на поверхности сейчас, без сомнений, был день. В этой пещере рос настоящий зеленый лес, расположившиеся вдоль ленты реки, вдоль которой в последнее время шли шиноби. Дымок, поднимающийся на дальней стороне леса говорил, что здесь также есть деревня, а, значит, возможность более менее нормально отдохнуть, первая за последние дни.  
Деревенька оказалась довольно большой и располагала огромным фруктовым садом и полями. И повсюду сновали небольшие, чуть больше метра ростом, человечки. Выяснив у одного и жителей этой подземной деревни, где здесь расположена таверна, шиноби направились к ничем себя не выделяющему зданию на берегу речки. В таверне действительно нашлась пара свободных комнат, только... Только комнаты были не под человека... Мало того, что ходить можно было только согнувшись чуть ли не пополам, иначе был большой риск пробить потолок головой, так еще и кровати оказались явно маленькими!.. Так что спать предстояло на полу... И, все же, это было лучше, чем голые камни, на которых шиноби спали в последний раз... Хотя один момент настораживал. Вынужденная близость... Ведь места было очень немного...  
Сменив бинты на плече Хинаты, а именно с ней Наруто снова делил комнату, юноша улегся спать, стараясь оставить Хьюге как можно больше свободного места... Проснулся Узумаки когда на улице только начинало светать. И его встретил неожиданный сюрприз... Неизвестно, как он ворочался ночью, но сейчас его правая рука лежала на талии Хинаты, все еще мирно спящей на левом боку подле него. Стараясь не разбудить ее, Наруто попробовал убрать свою руку, но с удивлением обнаружил, что его не хотят отпускать. Своей здоровой рукой Хината цепко держала Наруто... Осторожно приподнявшись, блондин сумел рассмотреть лицо девушки. Она была... Счастлива!  
_"Хината!.. Почему ты счастлива сейчас?.. Почему?.."_

Наконец, после нескольких попыток, Наруто удалось освободиться, не разбудив Хинату. Одевшись и спустившись вниз, он обнаружил, что Итачи и Кисаме давно уже встали, и сейчас неспеша распивали чай. Позавтракав, Узумаки прихватил наверх еды для девушки, а заодно и планы относительно этого дня... Поскольку сами собой кристаллы памяти Оракула и камни стихий не найдутся, а сильно задерживаться в этом мире шиноби не собирались, то поиски следовало продолжить как можно скорее, а, значит, уже сегодня ниндзя снова выдвигались в путь...  
После получаса ожидания, Наруто все-таки решился разбудить разоспавшуюся девушку, на что тоже ушло немало времени, ибо, мурлыча что-то в дреме, Хината упорно отказывалась возвращаться из мира сновидений. Когда ему все-таки удалось это, юноша быстро, но аккуратно, перевязал ее плечо и накормил ее. Покончив со всей этой рутиной, пара шиноби спустилась вниз и вместе с Итачи и Кисаме отправились снова блуждать по подземельям...

Петляющие, ветвящиеся и часто оканчивающиеся тупиками пещеры снова окружали шиноби. За последние трое суток они, в итоге, не так и далеко ушли от деревни полуросликов, как могли бы... Наконец, после долгих блужданий по без малого подземному лабиринту, четверке предстал уходящий далеко вперед прямой туннель, по которому теперь пролегал их путь. Через несколько часов пути остановку на отдых, ниндзя обнаружили себя в пещере, целиком, насколько хватало взгляда, поросшей красноватыми, таинственно переливающимися в полутьме, кристаллами. Осторожно продвигаясь в этой пещере, шиноби уперлись в целую гору, лежащую поперек их дороги. Однако, стоило Наруто, раздосадованному очередным тупиком, пнуть эту самую "гору", как она ожила, оказавшись доселе спавшим, лишенным крыльев, драконом, состоящим из кристаллов.  
- Наруто-кун, ты не мог впредь держать свои эмоции под немного лучшим контролем?  
- Итачи-сан, у нас сейчас уже есть проблема посерьезней несдержанности нашего Девятихвостого друга. - Кисаме сейчас был прав, ведь проснувшись, дракон воспринял четверых шиноби перед собой не то как обидчиков, не то как завтрак...  
Тварь, со скрежетом раскрыла свою пасть и попыталась сцапать кого-нибудь. Но скорость опять спасла жизни четверке. Поняв, что просто так полакомиться путниками не получится, дракон перешел в настоящую атаку, начав выстреливать из своей пасти длинные острые кристаллы. Без щита Хинаты оставалось только уворачиваться от атак разъяренной бестии, ибо никакой возможности для контратаки пока не предвиделось...  
- Массовое теневое клонирование! - наконец выдалось свободное от атак дракона мгновение, которым Узумаки непримянул воспользоваться... Получив пять сотен новых целей, дракон ощетинился кристаллами-пиками, выступившими по всей его шкуре. И был вынужден тут же пустить в ход накопленный арсенал, так как армия клонов начала его атаковать.  
- Земля: каменная стена! - воспользовавшись тем, что тварь отвлеклась на клонов Наруто, Итачи поднял из земли стену, соорудив убежище. Оставив Кисаме присматривать за Хинатой, Учиха отправился помогать Наруто - Огонь: великий огненный шар! - уничтожив на своим пути несколько клонов, буря пламени ударила в бок дракона, но, похоже, только разозлила его.  
- Оодома расенган! - но и последовавшая за огненной техникой Итачи, атака Наруто не принесла результатов - тварь лишь еще сильнее рассвирепела.  
В этот же момент еще несколько клонов атаковали дракона в голову обычными расенганами. Естественно, безрезультатно, хотя на какое-то время морду бестии заволокло белым туманом. И это дало столь необходимую передышку для шиноби.  
_"Похоже, глаза - слабое место этого дракона. Стоит проверить..."_ - Огонь: покрывающий туман! - облако серого газа окружило тварь - Наруто-кун, отойди подальше! - как только блондин отбежал от дракона подальше, Учиха исполнил свой план - Огонь: пламя! - стоило огню коснуться выпущенного ранее газа, как прогремел мощный взрыв, частично орушивший пещеру. Когда грохот затих, стал слышен дикий рев дракона, принявшегося стрелять своими кристаллами-иглами во все стороны...  
Шаринган спасал Итачи от летящих на него кристаллов, выпущенных обезумевшей тварью, едва различимых в густом облаке пыли... А вот Наруто повезло значительно меньше... Один из кристаллов ударил его в левый бок, оставив сквозную рану, другой сильно царапнул юношу по ноге, разодрав ее чуть ли не до кости... И дикая боль пробудила Кьюби... Но на этом дракон не остановился. Свернувшись в огромный шипастый клубок, увернуться от которого в пещере было невозможно, он подкатился к Итачи и резко развернувшись, отправил Учиху полетать стремительным ударом хвоста.  
- Вода: взрывающаяся волна! Вода: водяной дракон! - но техника Кисаме бесполезно разбилась о толстую шкуру дракона - Вода: водный барьер! - теперь уже тварь атаковала, выпустив в миссин-нина Тумана целый дождь острых кристаллов. А пока водный щит скрывал его от взгляда Кисаме, дракон снова нанес удар хвостом, на сей раз устранив для себя угрозу со стороны второго акатсука.  
Не видя больше препятствий для этого, дракон решил приступить к завтраку, и первым в списке "блюд" у него стоял все еще валяющийся на земле с тяжелыми ранами, залечить которые Девятихвостый еще не успел, Наруто... Внезапно сиреневая "тень" метнулась из-за возведенного Итачи укрытия и за пару мгновений очутилась перед блондином. Хината, несмотря на все еще больную руку, стремительно сплетала щит из нитей чакры... Красные зубы-кристаллы дракона яростно скрипели о барьер, но кокон держал удар.  
- Хината... Выпусти... Меня... - едва не срываясь на звериный рык, сказал Наруто, окруженный двуххвостым покровом, поднимаясь на ноги. От тяжелых ранений на его теле остались только едва заметные шрамы.  
Увидев, что призрачный щит исчез, дракон атаковал вновь. Только чтобы получить невероятно мощный выброс чакры прямо в морду. Прежде чем тварь успела очухаться, огромный красный шар расенгана ударил в бок, отправив монстра в длинный полет.  
- Аматерасу! - дьявольское пламя в правом глазу пришедшего в себя Итачи, держащегося за бок, превратилось во всесжигающее черное пламя, родившееся на шее дракона. Пару секунд тварь корчилась от боли, а потом ее безжизненная туша упала на землю, разбившись на миллионы маленьких красных кристаллов...

Несморя на все усилия Хинаты, Наруто получил серьезную взбучку от акатсуков, и остаток того дня уныло плелся по подземным коридорам позади остальных, держась за поломанные Кисаме ребра. Но силы Кьюби быстро исцелили его, так что со следующего "дня" о бое с драконом напоминали только помятые акатсуки... Продвигаясь дальше по туннелям, шиноби вышли к широкой лавовой реке, пересекающей небольшую пещеру кривоватым ущельем. И единственным путем на тот берег были узкие острые камни, торчащие из смертононого потока огненной реки. И Узумаки предстояло переправляться последним... Прыгать по раскаленным камням было гораздо сложнее, чем этоказалось на первый взгляд, и в какой-то момент страшный жар заставил блондина на мгновение потерять контроль чакр и сорваться вниз.  
- На-а-а-ару-у-уто-о-о-о!!!  
- Я в порядке... Кисама! Как тут горячо! - юноша осмотрел небольшой островок, всего в полуметре от лавы, на который он упал. В небольшой расщелине на стыке островка с поднимающимся вверх острым каменным шипом лежала в кожанном мешочке небольшая стеклянная бутылочка, наполненная странной ярко-красной жидкостью и несколько золотых монет... Собрав свою находку, Узумаки буквально сбежал из палящего ада, куда он по неосторожности свалился минуту назад.  
Добравшись, наконец, до своих товарищей, блондин передал свою находку Итачи, бывшему "казначеем" и просто хранителем различных находок в их маленьком отряде. Учиха долго рассматривал странную бутылочку но понять, чему служит заключенное в ней зелье, не смог, однако, оставив находку. На всякий случай...

Следующая неделя прошла во все том же блуждании по змеящимся подземным коридорам нижнего мира в попытке выйти к континену. За эту неделю взгляду шиноби не попадалось ничего, кроме коричневато-серых каменных стен пещер, да изредка встречающихся заброшенных укреплений, когда-то давно построенных подземными жителями.  
"Утро" восьмого "дня" начинало примерно также, как и все ему предшествующие... Однако, уже через пару часов блужданий по пещерам, глазам четверых путешественников предстали врата в верхний мир. Ступив в ожившию при их приближении тьму портала, ниндзя попали на освещенный вечерним солнцем берег моря, судя по всему где-то на далеком юге Ксина. Поскольку на поверхности был уже вечер, а поблизости небыло видно ни одной деревни, шиноби решили разбить лагерь прямо здесь... На страже было решено сегодня оставить Хинату, ведь она уже приходила в форму, да и с ее бьякуганом Хьюга могла заметить врагов гораздо раньше остальных...

*******

Очнулся Наруто внутри полуразвалившегося дома. Судя по освещению, на улице была ночь. В воздухе стоял сильный запах дыма. С третьей попытки поднявшись на ноги, Узумаки поплелся к выходу из постройки, чтобы, едва выглянув на улицу, немедля вернуться внутрь. Он был посрди разрушенной до основания деревни. Все вокруг было превращено в руины, на которых победно плясало багровое пламя. Набравшись смелости, юноша снова выглянул на улицу. Под черным небом с кроваво-красной полной луной на небосклоне лежала превращенная в жалкие руины огромная деревня, упирающаяся в обрушившуюся скалу, сохранившую следы пяти лиц.  
Коноха!

Каждый шаг по улицам деревни, превращенной неведомой силою в горящие обломки давался Наруто с огромной болью. Каждый шаг выводил из затуманенной густым дымом тьмы новые руины и разорваные в клочья, истекающие кровью тела. Среди погибших, блондин уже повстречал несколько своих знакомых, но не мог понять, что за сила могла такое сотворить.  
- Что здесь произошло?  
- Загляни внутрь себя и ты найдешь там ответ. - нечеловеческий, пробирающий до мозга костей голос шел отовсюду. Подняв взор, Наруто тут же уперся взглядом в висящую в небе пару ярко-красных злых глаз зверя с вертикальным зрачком. Тут же в его мозг хлынули воспоминания кровавой резни, произошедшей здесь - Это сделал ты!  
- Нет! Ты врешь! - в ярости и отчаянии кричал Наруто, пытаясь уйти от сверлящего холодом душу взгляда кроваво-красных глаз в небе... - Нет, Девятихвостый, ты врешь!!! - ...но куда бы парень не отворачивал взгляд, глаза демон преследовали его.  
- Это сделал ты, глупый мальчишка! Ты сам уничтожил то, что было дорого тебе! Прими истину, ты теперь тоже демон!  
- Нет! Нет!!! НЕТ!!!  
- Да. И теперь ты мой!!! - прямо из ничего начала появляться ужасающая морда Демонического лиса с раскрытой пастью, готовой проглотить застывшего от страха парня.  
_"Наруто-кун, что с тобой? Что случилось?"_  
- Н-Е-Е-ЕТ!!! - Девятихвостый издал ужасающий рев и распался на осколки, словно упавшая на пол стеклянная фигурка. Следом за ним сам окружающий мир начал разваливаться, открывая черное ничто за собой.

** *****

- Наруто-кун, что с тобой? - сквозь сон юноша чувствовал, что его легонько трясут за плечо. Приготовившись к худшему, блондин открыл глаза. Лишь для того, чтобы увидеть склонившуюся над ним обеспокоенную Хинату и черное ночное небо юга. Через пару секунд к Наруто пришло осознание того, что лежит на голой земле, невероятным образом выползя из своего спального мешка, весь мелко трясущийся и в холодном поту.  
- Как остальные? С ними все в порядке?  
- Да. Они сейчас спят. - приподнявшись, Узумаки сумел рассмотреть действительно спящих неподалеку Итачи и Кисаме, подложившего свою самехаду под голову на манер подушки - Что с тобой случилось, Наруто-кун?..  
- Мне приснился... - наконец поднявшись земли, юноша залез обратно в свой спальный мешок - Кошмар...  
- Все будет хорошо. - Хината, заметно краснея, снова присела рядом с Наруто, который теперь проваливался в сон, успокаивающе положив ему на плечо свою руку. Гораздо более приятный, чем подаренный ему Девятихвостым кошмар... Когда Узумаки уже отошел в мир снов, девушка наклонилась к нему и легонько коснулась губами его лба - Спи крепко.

Следующим утром шиноби выдвинулись в путь на запад. Тропическая прибрежная полоса быстро сменилась каменистой пустыней, перемежаемой клочками пожухлой зелени, торчащей из земли. Днем здесь стояла невыносимая жара, так что идти даже в тени невысоких, обдуваемых ветром гор было невозможно. Ночь здесь тоже была далеко не так приятна, как совсем недалеко отсюда на побережье. Пронизывающий холод, однако, дававший хотя бы возможность нормально передвигаться.  
К третьему утру шиноби добрались до расположенного под полукруглым утесом каменистой горы города. Окруженный, неизвестно откуда взявшиимся в этой пустыне, мощным частоколом, город напоминал военный лагерь большой армии. На одном из склонов утеса, огибающего город, виднелась огромная пещера, из которой доносились медленные тяжелые шаги десятков громадных ног. Выше, почти на самой вершине скалы в похожем на огромную зубастую пасть провале посапывали пять огромных белых существ с гиганскими когтями. Левее стоял сложенный из светлого камня замок, у основания стены которого бил источним воды. За левым крылом замка виднелась высокая башня, являвшаяся местным сосредоточием магии. Рядом высилась еще одна башня, служившая уже каким-то ритуальным целям. Еще левее на продолжении утеса были свиты гигантские гнезда в которых сидели огромные, размером с дракона, птицы в коричневом оперении. Ниже гнездовья, в долине перед скалой, стояла светло-серая башня, окруженная таким же частоколом, как и сам город. Перед этой башней расхаживала дюжина огромных, облаченных в похожие на рыбью чешую доспехах, зеленокожих существ, вооруженных тяжелыми дубинами, напоминающих огров из сказок. На самом левом краю города стояло большое здание, перед которым, несмотря на засушливый климат, была организована пара фантанов. По суете вокруг этого здания шиноби заключили, что это был местный городской центр. Прямо перед входом в него располагалось приземистое здание таверны. Центр долины, где расположился пустынный город, занимал высокий металлический "крест" с развивающимися на ветру красными флагами. Подле этого странного сооружения расположились рынок и кузница, а позади - два больших, похожих на бараки строения, окруженных низеньким заборчиком. Довершали композицию разбросанные случайным порядком домики, хижины и даже просто палатки в которых обитали маленькие зеленокожие, немного злобные на вид, гоблины.  
На входе в город также стояла пара огров, которые чуть ли не обнюхали шиноби, прежде чем пропустить их внутрь. Попав внутрь стены, ниндзя тут же отправились в таверну, ибо дальше оставаться на палящем солнце для них было просто невозможно. Внутри таверну тоже было жарко, но не настолько сильно... Переждав дневную жару, шиноби отправились на рынок, который заметно ожил с наступлением сумерек... Потратив на поиск местной аптеки несколько минут, Итачи, сопровождаемый остальными, наконец сумел выяснить, что же за странное зелье нашел Наруто у лавовой реки в подземельях. Аптекарь довольно долго крутил склянку перед глазами, прежде чем выдал свой вердикт: найденное зелье оказалось очень сильным лекарством. Еще немного побродив по рынку и пополнив сильно оскуднившиеся запасы провианта, шиноби вернулись в таверну.

Ночь прошла спокойно, но с утра Наруто, снова деливший комнату с Хинатой, опять обнаружил себя "пойманным" девушкой... Выбравшись из этого... затруднительного... положения, Узумаки отправился на дворик таверны, чтобы выполнить утреннюю гимнастику, пока было еще не слишком жарко... Вернувшись в комнату после завтрака, юноша обнаружил, что Хината так еще и не встала. Сходив вниз за ее завтраком, Наруто нежно разбудил "спящую красавицу" и быстро накормил ее прямо в постели. Если так можно было назвать большую кучу мягкой соломы, накрытую покрывалом... Покончив с завтраком, уже вдвоем, они спустились ко входу в таверну, где их уже дожидались Итачи и Кисаме. До вечерних сумерек шиноби успели составить более-менее детальный план на оставшееся время скитаний по Ксину, еще раз полностью проверить свою экипировку и запасы, а также основательно отдохнуть, и с приближением ночи, наконец, выступить в путь.  
Следующие четыре ночи шиноби снова продвигались на восток, лишь слегка отклонившись на север. Климат за это время стал более умеренным, а где-то вдали, на горизонте, снова виднелось море, за которым небо было затянуто темными, подсвеченными огнем, тучами пепла. Именно там, на этих вулканических островах, согласно карте, предоставленной Оракулом, находился последний кристалл с его памятью...  
Спустившись в узкую, заключенную между гор, долину, шиноби смогли, наконец, насладиться прохладой лесной чащи. Идти в тени деревьев было гораздо притнее и легче, чем по открытой палящему солнцу и колючим ветрам высушенной пустыне. На пятый день пути, ближе к полудню, внимание путников привлекли отдаленные звуки камнепада. Все бы ничего, но этот камнепад не прекращался больше часа... Осмотрев местность бьякуганом, Хината нашла в паре километров на север в небольшом ущелье камень земли с постоянно кружащимися вокруг него кусками скал и комьями грязи. Добыть этот камень оказалось гораздо прще, чем два предыдущих - с этим без проблем справилась сама Хьюга... Только вот запечатать находку в свиток оказалось значительно сложнее, чем предполагалось - камень постоянно создавал вокруг себя облако из пыли, грязи и мелких камешков, но после некоторых усилий Итачи удалось усмирить и этот непокорный элемент.  
В остальном дорога до моря, занявшая еще три дня, прошла совершенно спокойно... Проблемы начались в прибрежном городке... Никто из местных судовладельцев не хотел везти четверых шиноби в ад, а именно таким был вулканический остров куда держали курс ниндзя... А денег на покупку целого корабля у них небыло... однако, и здесь нашелся выход: в полусотне километров от порта к острову-аду шла цепочка небольших отмелей, таких что, переходя с одной на другую по воде, шиноби могли и без помощи корабля достигнуть своей цели...  
Оставив сильно подсобившему им капитану денег, шиноби снова двинулись в путь...


	10. Инферно

**глава Х: инферно**

Переход на вулканический остров занял почти двое суток. Именно столько понадобилось шиноби чтобы преодолеть сорокакилометровый пролив по цепочке отмелей. Хотя, если бы не неспокойная погода, неизвестно как нагнавшая за считанные минуты ужасающий шторм, и странные, похожие разом и на людей, и на рыб, и на змей, состоящие целиком из воды, существа, атаковавшие их недалеко от середины пролива, путь занял бы гораздо меньше времени...  
Впереди простиралась темно-серая, почти черная, слегка пульсирующая красным светом, холмистая пустыня, упирающаяся в подножие вулканов, выпускающих в небо тучи пепла и поливающих землю потоками обжигающей лавы. Никакой растительности, никаких источников воды. Это место было настоящим адом. Впрочем, это было не далеко от истины... На этом острове располагалась основная база демонов Ксина, удачно, перекрывавшая шиноби единственный приемлемый путь к последнему кристаллу памяти Оракула... Но иного пути вернуться домой для ниндзя небыло...  
День и ночь на этом странном острове практически не отличались друг от друга... Сплошное облако пепла, местами подсвечиваемое вулканами, простиралось от горизонта до горизонта, скрывая этот ад от солнечного или лунного света... Здесь круглые сутки стоял красноватый полумрак... И круглые сутки пустыня, пронизанная потоками лавы источала страшный жар... Спать в этом аду приходилось на самых высоких холмах черной пустыни, окружившись ледяным щитом, который совместными усилиями возводили Кисаме и Наруто. И то, это спасало от жары всего на пару часов...  
За четверо утомительных суток пути шиноби лишь углубились в ад, добравшись до вулканов. Здесь уже совершенно не ощущалось прохладное прикосновение пролива, оставшегося далеко позади... Ни единого порыва ветра больше не было в этом густом, напоенном серой и жаром воздухе. Даже искусственный ветер, создаваемый техниками не мог обеспечить столь необходимую сейчас прохладу...  
На шестые сутки шиноби, полностью обессиленные страшной жарой, едва переставляли ноги по черной, пропитанной лавой земле, когда их внезапно коснулось далекое дуновение прохлады. Чем бы оно ни было, отдых от нестерпимого жара черной пустыни был сейчас жизненно необходим для четверых путников, так что, недолго думая, они изменили свой путь и теперь шли навстречу все усиливающейся прохладе... Минут через десять из-за склона одного из бесчисленных вулканов показался серокожий гигант в золотистых доспехах, несущий в своей руке, подобно мечу, молнию. За ним показались еще десяток титанов, вокруг которых носилась стая горгулий. Внизу, распространяя на всю округу лязг железа, шагала армия металлических статуй метров по пять ростом, по правый бок этой армии ползли семь десятков шестируких, вооруженных разномастными клинками, наг. По левый бок армии големов двигалось войско гремлинов, насчитывавшее по меньшей мере четыре сотни бойцов. Замкало это шествие сотня синих, сотканных из энергии, фигур джинов, несколько десятков боевых машин и старик в длинном фиолетовом плаще, несший в руках небольшую белую сферу, источавшую живительную прохладу.  
Шиноби и эта армия существ замерли, готовясь к бою, стоило им окончательно предстать друг перед другом. Но как только старик со сферой, без всяких сомнений возглавлявший армию, вышел вперед своего войска, как Наруто тут же подошел к нему и поприветствовал. Видя, что ничего им не грозит, Хината, Кисаме и Итачи также приблизились к старику и, сохраняя все же почтительное расстояние, поздоровались.  
- Наруто-кун, кто этот человек? - Хьюга озвучила вопрос, когда Узумаки, наконец вернулся к своим товарищам.  
- А?.. Это?.. Астрал, он был начальником форта, куда меня выбросил портал.  
- И, похоже, ты с ним в хороших отношениях, не так ли? - жадно смотря на белую сферу в руках мага произнес Кисаме.  
- Ну... Я помог отбить атаку на тот форт...  
- Как всегда геройствовал? - блондин оставил без комментариев ехидный вопрос Итачи.

Хоть и армия снежных жителей продвигалась гораздо медленнее, чем шиноби шли бы сами по себе, несмотря даже на страшную жару, идти по отдельности в этой черной пустыне было слишком небезопасно. Как оказалось, чем дальше вглубь этого ада приходилось идти, тем чаще давал знать о себе противник, посылая отряды небольших, но очень неприятных противников, вроде краснокожих бесов, скорее выводивших из себя, чем причиняющих реальный вред, или же наоборот, крупных и сильных одиночек, как ифриты или даже дьяволы. Но ни те, ни другие не могли ничего сделать против армии башни, объединившейся на время с шиноби.  
Последующие шесть дней, а именно столько понадобилось, чтобы добраться до сердца этого ада, грозно выглядящей твердыни демонов, перекрывающей проход в юго-западную часть острова. К кристаллу Оракула. За это время шиноби смогли отдохнуть от жары черной пустыни, постоянно овеваемые прохладой странной белой сферы, что нес Астрал...  
Крепость демонов располагалась в низине между четырьмя вулканами, соединенными высокой толстой стеной, перед которой был прорыт широченный ров, заполняемый лавой вулканов. Центр форта занимал необычно высокий замок из темно-коричневого камня, подсвечиваемый горящими на стенах факелами и странным мутно-оранжевым поток энергии на одном из верхних ярусов. Слева от замка текла огненная река, через которую, подобно мосту, было переброшено строение с резервуаром магмы. Вокруг этого строения наблюдалось множество краснокожих, как и все обитатели этого ада, хвостатых существ с легкостью носящих в своих лапах шары огня... Огненная река впадала в огромное озеро лавы, на котором стояли сотканные из огня, увенчанные куполами дома, где обитали ифриты. Прямо позади этого озера был огромный провал в земле, откуда выходил строй вооруженных кнутами рогатых бойцов... За провалом в похожих на рогатые пирамиды постройках находились круги, призывающие зашитых в тяжелую броню демонов. Правее провала, рядом с местными рынком и кузницей, из подогреваемых лавой котлов выскакивали орды бесов. На склоне вулкана, окружающем замок справа, высилась ярко подсвеченная огнями башня магической гильдии, увешанная знаменами демонов. Левее гильдии располагалась конструкция из разномастных каменных шипов, держащая на себе пентаграмму... Еще левее, почти за замком, стоял огромный купол, покрытый в два ряда декоративными рогами. Здесь обитали дьяволы... Левее замка, за огненной рекой, почти взбираясь на склон другого вулкана, располагался местный муниципалитет, имевший власть над немногими домами простых жителей в этом форте. Перед муниципалитетом были расставлены огромные клетки из которых к воротам выходили двух-трехметровые трехголовые церберы...  
За несколько минут огромная толпа разнообразных воинов ада собралась перед своей твердыней, готовясь ринуться в бой и уничтожить армию башни, собирающуюся начать штурм крепости. Затем откуда-то из замка прозвучал низкий звук рога и демоны кинулись в атаку... Титаны, стоявшие во глав сил башни приняли на себя удар гигантов ада - дьяволов. Под их ногами разворачивалось сражение остальных: наги и големы, поддерживаемые четверкой шиноби, сдерживали толпы демонов, бесов и церберов... Пришедшие из провала существа, вооруженные кнутами, пока не спешили вступать в бой и выжидали своего часа в стороне, прикрываемые толпой ифритов... Но даже без них численный перевес был бы на стороне ада, если бы все новые и новые бреши в рядах сил башни не заполнялись клонами Наруто...  
Через полчаса совместными с шиноби усилиями значительно поредевшее войско под командованием Астрала оттеснило демонов от катапульт. По крайней мере. Однако, стоило хоть чуть-чуть расслабиться, как до сих пор стоявший в стороне отрядик ада вступил в действие. Под поверженными начали разгораться красным светом пентаграммы и мертвые демоны стали оживать... Но это было быстро пресечено полуживым, но все еще очень опасным Итачи, напустившим на самозваных магов черное пламя аматерасу...  
После этого изрядно потрепанные силы демонов отступили обратно в замок, готовясь теперь отражать штурм их форта также сильно ослабшим войском башни. Но первыми на форт напали не войска, пришедшие с заснеженных гор, а четверо людей на огромной скорости перескочивших широченный ров, отбивая брошенные в них огненные шары. Оказавшись у самой стены, где большая часть атак не могла причинить им вреда, шиноби остановились. Наруто, еще в полете создавший расенган, нанес им удар в каменную кладку, оставив в стене почти четырехметровую выбоину. Второй удар расенганом оказался эффективнее - после него крепостная стена обзавелась пробоиной, в которую и проскользнули шиноби. Громкий грохот за их спинами означал, что башня тоже начала атаковать, отвлекая часть гарнизона себя...  
На пути к замку шиноби пару раз натыкались на маленькие отряды, несмотря на бойню за стенами патрулировавшие город, но эти жалки группы не могли серьезно противостоять пусть даже раненным и уставшим ниндзя... Однако, когда шиноби вплотную подошли к замку, дело приняло куда более серьезный оборот. Здесь на страже стояло два огромных, метров по двадцать ростом, дьявола, явно не собиравшихся игнорировать четверку... Как только шиноби выбежали на площадь перед замком, гиганты бросились в атаку. Одного из дьяволов взяли на себя Наруто и Хината, другой достался в противники Итачи и Кисаме...

Дьяволы оказались невероятно сильными противниками. Пусть они и были достаточно медлительны в своих атаках, чтобы шиноби могли уворачиваться от их взмахов огромными косами, зато и сами ниндзя не могли ничего сделать гигантам - их толстые доспехи отражали практически любые атаки, а от остальных демоны уходили, исчезая в пламени и появляясь в другом месте. Они, фактически, брали четверку шиноби на измор...  
- Как думаете... - Хината поднырнула под огромное серое, покрытое едва заметными всполохами огня, лезвие косы - ...Может против этих сработает тот же прием, что и против големов Оракула?  
- То есть заставить ух убить друг друга? - Кисаме подпрыгнул, уворачиваясь от камней, брошенных в воздух ударом второго дьявола.  
- Стоит попробовать. Наруто-кун?  
- Понял. Массовое теневое клонирование! - площадь заполнила толпа копий Узумаки, штук триста. Вся эта орава принялась вызывать на себя внимание двух колоссов, позволив Учихе забраться на плечо одного из дьяволов.  
- Огонь: покрывающий туман! - спрыгивая обратно на землю, Итачи создал большое серое облако вокруг головы гиганта - Огонь: цветы феникс! - огненные шары ударили в облако, спровоцировав взрыв, затянувший дымом все вокруг. Как только видимость упала почти до нуля, Наруто и Хината приступили к своей части плана. Уцелевшие клоны собрались в огромную пирамиду, поднимающуюся вверх метров на десять. На вершине этой живой гору стояла Хината.  
- Защита восьми триграмм: шестьдесят четыре удара! - девушка создала вокруг себя светящуюся, сплетенную из тончайших нитей чакры, сферу, немедленно привлекшую к себе внимание дьяволов. Как только бьякуган уловил атаку гигантов, Хьюга разрушила поддерживающую ее пирамиду Наруто, тем самым уходя из-под удара... Облако дыма рассекло косой. Через мгновенье послышался противный хлюпающий звук раздираемой плоти. Еще моментом позже произошел взрыв, разметавший дымовую завесу. На площади, облитый черной кровью, стоял только один дьявол. От второго остались лишь валяющиеся на земле покареженные доспехи и огромная коса, облитые все той же черной кровью...  
- Что ж, одним меньше...  
- Зато остался второй... Ладно, все... - взмах косой почти задел немного замешкавшегося Кисаме - проще. - дьявол перехватил косу, намереваясь на сей раз уничтожить хоть кого-нибудь из наседавших на него шиноби... И у него это почти получилось... Наруто был повален на землю с разрубленным торсом.  
- Нет, если будешь помогать ему, то тоже пострадаешь. - Итачи остановил порыв Хинаты броситься к валяющемуся на земле в луже собственной крови Узумаки.  
- Но Наруто-кун!..  
- Он сильный. И у него есть Девятихвостый. Кьюби не даст ему умереть просто так. - словно в подтверждение этого из тела блондина начала сочиться алая чакра, постепенно обволакивающая его побледневшее от потери крови тело. Рана начала затягиваться с огромной скоростью - Он будет в... - Учиха перепрыгнул в очередной раз через несущуюся на него косу дьявола - ...Порядке.  
Наруто открыл глаза. Ярко-красные. С вертикальным звериным зрачком. Живот еще болел, хотя от раны остался лишь едва видимый сквозь образующийся покров след...  
_"Враги!.. Надо уничтожить врагов!.."_ - в поле зрения Лиса попала толпа бесов, пытавшаяся со спины атаковать шиноби. Но порождения ада были сметены и разорваны в клочья выбросом чакры. За неимением других врагов поблизости, Наруто переключил внимание на дьявола, наседающего на уже сильно вымотанных Итачи, Кисаме и Хинату. В одно мгновенье оказавшись подле гиганта, Узумаки обернул вокруг ног колосса растянувшиеся лапы покрова, повалив тварь на землю. Прежде чем дьявол успел очухаться, Лис подскочил вверх, формируя в руке огромную красную сферу... Такого удара не выдержала даже толстая прочная броня на дьяволе. Сквозь свист от удара разенгана послышался взрыв и поверженный гигант исчез во всполохе огня, оставив после себя только практически уничтоженные ударом доспехи и косу...  
Умом Наруто понимал, что бой на этом закончен, но жажда крови, порождаемая Девятихвостым оказалась слишком сильна... Против своей воли, Узумаки снова поднял руку на своих друзей. Взбушевавшийся демон нацелился на тяжело дышащих, практически беззащитных против него сейчас, трех товарищей блондина... Но, к счастью, Итачи среагировал раньше, чем алая лапа Лиса достигла своей цели...  
- Тсукиеме! - Учиха закрыл левый глаз, из которого текла кровь - Прости, Наруто-кун...

*******

Наруто резко присел на спальном мешке, как только сознание вернулось к нему. В следующий момент юноша уже пожалел об этом импульсе - картинка перед глазами поплыла, а в голове словно взорвалась пачка взрыв-печатей, настолько ужасной была боль. Следом за взрывом боли в его разум хлынули воспоминания из черно-красного мира, куда его отправил Итачи. Семьдесят два часа пыток, чтобы усмирить разошедшегося Девятихвостого...  
Кое-как придя в себя, Узумаки осмотрелся. Он сидел в огромной походной палатке на невероятным образом перекрученном спальном мешке. Сказать, был ли сейчас день или ночь, здесь, в этом аду, было невозможно. Но дрыхнущий в углу, подложив под голову самехаду, Кисаме и спавшая подле него Хината давали понять, что на улице должна была быть ночь... Самого же Итачи нигде небыло видно, так что собравшись с силами, Наруто нетвердой походкой вышел на улицу. Он стоял на улице посреди палаточного городка. На той самой площади, где был бой с дьяволами... Отогромного и когда-то зловеще-величественного замка остались одни руины, оперевшись на которые громко храпели две серокожие громады титанов. Осмотревшись еще раз, Узумаки заметил в окнах одной из палаток слабый свет и двигающиеся по брезентовым стенам тени. Подойдя поближе, юноша узнал в одной из теней командующего войсками башни. Астрала. Другая тень тоже угадывалась без особого труда. Это был Итачи. И эти двое о чем-то оживленно переговаривались...  
Два гремлина у входа в палатку без вопросов пропустили Наруто внутрь.  
- Уже пришел в себя? - Астрал первым обратил внимание на вошедшего юношу.  
- Кажется, да... Надеюсь я никого не ранил?  
- Нет, Наруто-кун. - Учиха тоже повернулся к блондину - Я успел остановить тебя... Пусть и такой ценой.  
- Это хорошо, что никто не пострадал... Сколько хоть я провел без сознания?.. - силы Узумаки дали сбой, и юноша рухнул вниз. Слава богу, на большой сундук.  
- Больше суток. Точнее сказать не могу. - на этом Итачи решил вернуться к своему разговору с Астралом - То есть, вы говорите, что источник сил этой сферы - обломок артефактного меча, и скопировать ее невозможно?  
- Именно так. - повисла пауза.  
- Позвольте... Мне... Попробовать. - Итачи смерил Наруто удивленным взглядом, Астарал же, пожав плечами, утвердительно кивнул. Узумаки с трудом поднялся обратно на ноги и проковылял к лежащей на подушке белой сфере. Зажав ее у груди, юноша сложил печати - Теневое... Клонирование!.. - появилась единственная копия Наруто, также прижимающая к себе заветную сферу.  
- М-да... - протянул Итачи, коснувшись копии артефакта - Я до такого не додумался... - через несколько секунд клон, вместе с копией сферы, исчез в белом облачке тумана, а настоящий Наруто, надежно прижимая к себе белый шар с обломком меча, упал на пол без сил...

*******

В следующий раз, когда сознание соизволило снова посетить Наруто, юноша обнаружил себя снова лежащим в палатке на спальном мешке. Судя по оживлению в лагере, сейчас было утро или даже день. Рядом с ним сидела Хината, терпеливо ожидавшая его пробуждения...  
- С добрым утром! - девушка слегка покраснела, после чего вышла из палатки. Через минуту она вернулась, неся небольшой котелок с вполне вкусно пахнущей похлебкой. Пока Узумаки быстро поглощал свой завтрак, Хината изложила ему план на ближайшие дни, предложенный Итачи... Выдвигаться дальше на поиски кристалла памяти Оракула шиноби собирались через четыре дня, а пока они восстанавливали силы, подорванные черной пустыней и последней битвой...

- Теневое клонирование! - в облачке белого тумана появился клон Наруто с копией заветной сферы. Настоящий Узумаки отдал оригинальный артефакт провожающему их Астралу и, распрощавшись, шиноби выдвинулись в путь...  
Снова вулканы и пропитанная жаром и насыщенная лавой черная земля... Но теперь, благоря источающей прохладу сфере, идти было гораздо легче... Единственной сложностью теперь было беречь клона, несущего артефакт, от атак пусть и слабых, но многочисленных и часто встречающихся врагов... Но и это небыло непосильной задачей для шиноби...  
К вечеру второго дня путники прошли через вулканы и очутились на огромном, простирающемся от горизонта до горизонта пустом месте. Абсолютно ровная черная, местами мерцающая тускло-красным от вездесущих в этом аду огненных рек, пустыня... Здесь, на границе вулканов и этой равнин ниндзя устроили привал. Около обеда следующего дня шиноби вышли к большому озеру, наполненному лавой и источающему огромное количество чакры огня... Здесь должен быть последний из камней стихий... Осмотрев место бьякуганом, Хината подтвердила эту догадку - искомый камень лежал на дне созданного им же лавового озера.  
- Камешек-то мы нашли, а как доставать будем? Нам же до него даже не коснуться - сгорим! - Кисаме недовольно смотрел на огненное озеро перед ним.  
- А если заморозить это озеро?  
- и как же мы это сделаем, а, Наруто-кун? - посмеиваясь над идеей Наруто, спросил Акул.  
- Вот этим! - Узумаки отобрал у своего клона сферу - Будем бросать это в озеро, пока оно не остынет.  
- Интересный план. Но тогда нам придется доставать камень из-под земли, что тоже не очень просто...  
- Ничего, прорвемся! Можно и расенганом будет докопаться до камня.  
- Похоже, других идей, как достать этот камень все равно нет, так что стоит попробовать... - Итачи разрешающе кивнул клону Наруто, снова держащему заветную сферу.  
- Массовое теневое клонирование! - около тысячи клонов столпились по берегу огненного озера и начали исполнять план. Первая сотня сфер исчезла в озере оставив после себя только немного пара и облачка белого тумана. От следующей сотни был уже видимый эффект - озеро начало покрываться черной коркой застывающей лавы... После седьмой сотни сфер, ушедшей в глубину, огненное озеро превратилось просто в сплошной горячий базальт, быстро нагревающийся от жара лежащего где-то внизу огненного камня. На этом оставшиеся клон испарились.  
- Теперь все отойдите! - когда около возрождающегося лавового озера никого, кроме него, не осталось, настоящий Наруто призвал клона, тут же принявшегося собирать чакру в руке блондина. И это не был обычный расенган. Этот был почти белым и имел четыре "лезвия", отходящие от центра - Расенган-сюррюкен! - когда вспышка света от удара техники в землю прошла, на месте несчастного озера был огромный кратер, на дне которого стоял Наруто, перебрасывающий в руках словно горячую картошку довольно большой красновато-коричневый камень, покрытый руническими письменами...  
После того, как огненный камень был заключен в свиток для транспортировки, Итачи занялся Узумаки - руки блондина были в серьезных ожогах. Кроме того, правая рука Наруто выглядела так, словно каждую клеточку проткнули малюсенькой иголочкой... На исцеление ушло около часа и почти половина найденного в подземельях эликсира, но, зато, единственным не найденным ключом к возвращению домой теперь оставался только кристалл Оракула...

*******

- Нам надо теперь лезть туда?! - шиноби стояли перед ходом, ведущим вглубь огромного вулкана, активно выбрасывающего в небо тучи пепла.  
- Мы должны, если хотим вернуться домой. - вместе с этими словами Итачи ступил в пещеру. Спустя секунду за ним последовал его клон, несущий сферу. После некоторых колебаний в красновато-черном мраке исчез и Кисаме. Наруто и Хината вошли в туннель последними.  
Пещера уходила вниз, выводя ниндзя к неспокойному морю, периодически выбрасывающему вверх фонтаны лавы. Через это море шла цепочка камней, растрескавшихся от неимоверной жары, по которым шиноби теперь предстояло перебраться на ту сторону. Выжидая, когда море лавы внизу немного успокоится, ниндзя быстро перескакивали с одного камня на другой. Когда же перебираться дальше было слишком опасно, они почти что прижимались к раскаленным камням, чтобы не свалиться вниз...  
Наконец, все они перебрались на ту сторону огненной бездны... Здесь снова был проход, уходящий вглубь горы, но на сей раз туннель вел в большую залу, заполненную сундуками с золотом и украшениями, разнообразным оружием, доспехами. Внутри одного из больших сундуков и обнаружилась цель похода в преисподнюю - сиреневый цилиндрический кристалл, наполненный мириадами голубоватых искорок. Упаковав находку, шиноби неприминули захватить с собой и другие ценности, прежде чем покинуть пещерку...

Гора ощутимо содрогнулась под напором беспокойного моря лавы. Шиноби тут же приникли к камням, надеясь в сохранности переждать эту напасть... Но вулкан, похоже, не собирался просто так отпускать шиноби, так что фонтаны лавы все били и били вверх, в затянутое пеплом далекое небо...  
Из-за шума бушующего внизу огненного моря Хината не услышала, как ее камень начал где-то внизу рассыпаться на части. А когда кусок камня начал сползать в лаву, девушку парализовало ужасом...  
- Теневое клонирование! - спустя всего пару секунд Наруто уже болтался на цепочке клонов в нескольких метрах от лавы, крепко сжимая в руках досмерти напуганную Хинату. Цепочка изогнулась, перебросив узумаки с девушкой на руках на ближайший островок. Оттуда Наруто в несколько колоссальных прыжков, не обращая внимания на бушующее внизу море лавы, выбрался в безопасный туннель, ведущий на поверхность - Порядок? - все еще испуганная Хината смогла лишь кивнуть. В следующее мгновенье Хьюга обнаружила себя в крепких объятиях... - Я так рад... Хината-чан, ты не представляешь... Я бы не выжил... Потеряй я тебя!..  
Действуя на каких-то неведомых ей инстинктах, Хината притянула себя еще ближе к Наруто и... поцеловала... по-настоящему...  
- Так, так, так... - сзади раздался насмешливый голос Кисаме - Может подождете, пока мы все выберемся отсюда, голубки? - вперед, мимо раскрасневшейся парочки, прошествовали Итачи со своим клоном и сам Акул с чем-то вроде насмешливой улыбки на лице...


	11. Последний шаг

**глава XI: последний шаг**

За четыре дня пути по черной, пронизанной лавовыми потоками и источающей жар, земле привели путников назад к разрушенной твердыне ада. Надежды на нормальный отдых в лагере войск башни под предводительством Астрала оказались напрасны - полуразрушенный, но все еще весьма величественный город снова был в руках демонов, занимавшихся восстановлением своей цитадели. Пусть и не очень охотно, но они пропустили ниндзя через свой форт... Теперь впереди были вулканы и расстилающаяся за ними черная пустыня, выходящая к самому морю... Все это время Наруто и Хината делали вид, что между ними ничего не случилось... По крайней мере, когда акатсуки их не видели... Но от Кисаме это не спасало, ибо тот не упускал ни единого шанса подразнить детишек...  
Наконец, совсем рядом уже синел пролив, а прохладный ветер с море относил нестерпимую жару черной пустыни в глубь острова. Однако желанный отдых опять убегал от шиноби... К берегу были пришвартованы четыре больших боевых корабля, перед которыми в ожидании четверки странников стояло огромной войско людского замка, столь упорно старавшегося очистить Ксин от иноземцев... Завидев четыре фигуры, выходящие из-за черного бархана, три сотни мечников, сотня кавалеристов и почти тысяча копейщиков кинулись в атаку, поддерживаемые толпой в полтысячи лучников и сотней монахов, метавших шары энергии...

- Им что, мало, что мы им уже две армии на тот свет отправили? Ладно, сейчас эти недоумки отправятся следом за первыми двумя партиями! - Кисаме с раздражением потянулся одной рукой за висящей у него за спиной самехадой, в то время как с помощью другой он управлял большой водяной змеей, по-хозяйски ползавшей в строе противника.  
- Согласен, или мы их, или они нас. - Учиха уже ввязался в "перестрелку", закидывая строй врага огненными шарами, в то время как Хината уже отбивала дождь стрел обрушившийся на них, а Наруто с огромной толпой клонов сдерживал самых шустрых вояк, прорвавшихся мимо техники Кисаме - Огонь: великий огненный шар! - как только поток дистанционных атак ослаб на несколько секунд, Итачи, воспользовавшись моментом, отправил шар огня в ряды противника, уничтожив неуспевших сбежать из-под удара солдат и один из стоявших на якоре кораблей.  
- Большой небесный вихрь! - подскочив вверх, Хината отбила новый град стрел, обрушенный на них стрелками - Отталкивание! - разомкнув на секунду голубую защитную сферу, девушка ударила в землю, поняв тучу черной пыли. Замершие от неожиданного появления завесы, солдаты тут же оказались под стальным дождем кунаев, обвешанных взрывными печатями. Выживших в серии взрывов солдат замка тут же настигли волны огня, воды и клонов Наруто... Скоро из нападавших остались только лучники и монахи, издали обстреливающие вымотанных как сражением, так и многодневным переходом по черной пустыне шиноби. Но и сами воины замка тоже уже порядком устали...  
Сражение уже начало превращаться в бой на изматывание, когда, отстреливаясь и прикрывая друг друга, уцелевшие лучники и монахи начали забираться на корабли. Все еще обрушивая дождь атак, теперь уже с палуб, они прикрывали свое отступление.  
- Черт их дери! Сбежали, трусы!  
- Успокойся, Кисаме. - Итачи, несмотря на жар, исходивший от черной земли, лег на нее - последний бой практически лишил его всех сил - Боюсь, в следующий раз они приведут еще большее войско...  
- Если мы к тому времени не свалим отсюдова! - стоявший, опираясь на свою самехаду, Кисаме попытался немного поднять боевой дух - Не достанут они нас! Мы - лучшие!

** *****

Преодолеть пролив по отмелям без приключений опять не удалось. Снова на них нападали странные водяные существа, но они быстро возвращались обратно в море, завидев огонь... Закупив в порту на все оставшиеся у них деньги провианта, шиноби отступили на пару километров в лес, прежде чем разбить лагерь...  
Наруто, оставшийся в эту ночь следить за лагерем, сонно поглядывал на горящий перед ним костер. В лесу раздавались приглушенные крики ночных птиц и тихое стрекотание насекомых, работавшие, словно накладывающая сон иллюзия. Юноша уже почти клевал носом, когда ощутил чье-то прикосновение. Рефлекторно потянувшись за кунаем, Узумаки обернулся к источнику своего беспокойства, готовясь, в случае чего, убить врага. Но нет, это была Хината... Выглядящая безмерно уставшей, но явно мучимая бессонницей Хината...  
- Что-то не так?  
- Я не могу... заснуть... Этот вулкан... Он... преследует меня... - на глаза девушки выступили слезы. Наруто с самой первой ночи после отбытия из злополучного вулкана заметил, что куноичи начала бояться оставаться одна в темноте... И она почти не спала в последние дни... Правда, до сегодняшней ночи, особого шанса поспать и не было...  
Действуя на не понятном для себя инстинкте, Наруто притянул бедную, слегка дрожащую, Хинату к себе, заключив ее в свои объятья. От неожиданности девушка дернулась, но тут же успокоилась, впитывая в себя его расслабляющее тепло... Зажав его руки на своей груди, Хината через несколько минут мирно заснула в объятьях Наруто...

** *****

- Так, так, так... Так вот чем вы по ночам занимаетесь! И не стыдно тебе, Наруто-кун, бедная девушка совсем не высыпается! - над ухом Узумаки раздался противный голос, который принадлежал никому иному, как Хошигаке Кисаме...  
-А?.. Что?.. - юноша, чувствуя непривычный вес на себе, открыл глаза, чтобы тут же упереться взглядом в копну антрацитовых волос, лежащую на его груди чуть ниже его плеча - ЧТО ЗА?! - его крик разбудил спящую девушку - Э... А... Доброе утро, Хината-чан... - Наруто, медленно краснея, растеряно почесал затылок.  
- Доброе... - Хината зевнула- ...утро, Наруто-кун... - потихоньку приходя в себя после сна, девушка, наконец, осознала, что происходит вокруг... - НАРУТО-КУН!!! - теперь уже закричала залившаяся краской Хьюга... Кисаме засмеялся, глядя на двух раскрасневшихся подростков, уже бывших в добрых пяти метрах друг от друга. Решив, что на сейчас с них достаточно, акатсук удалился к костру, где Итачи, совершенно безразличный ко всему происходящему между 'парочкой', занимался завтраком.

Следующие пять дней, которые шиноби уходили через леса на север, к горе Оракула, прошли относительно спокойно, если не считать все того же Кисаме, донимающего своими 'распросами' Наруто и Хинату... К обеду шестого дня пути густые, проходимые разве что только для ниндзя, леса начали редеть, потихоньку переходя в поросшие кустарником и высокой жесткой травой пустоши. И вместе с этим стали появляться небольшие патрульные отряды нечисти. Десяток-два скелетов, может несколько гораздо более живучих зомби, но не более... Так что теперь ночевать без постового было абсолютно не безопасно... Да и продвижение шиноби замедлилось из-за постоянных стычек к мертвецами...  
К десятому дню пути четверка путников вышла в мертвую долину, за которой, за кольцом скал, находился Оракул. И здесь их поджидало огромное войско некромантов....

- Ну, а этим чего не сидится спокойно? - Кисаме одним взмахом самехады превратил десяток скелетов к груду костей - Пошли прочь! - место уничтоженных тут же заняли новые - Вода: взрывная волна! - чудовищный поток воды смыл все нежить, оказавшуюся неосмотрительно близко к акатсуку.  
- Понятия не... Огонь: пламя! - Итачи отбросил в сторону атаковавшего его сверху призрачного дракона - ...Имею.  
- Кажется, у нас новая проблема... - Хината, знимавшаяся уничтожением драконов, а заодно просматривающая бьякуганом поле боя, испуганно смотрела на восток.  
- Что там еще? Нам этих, что, ма... - клон Наруто исчез в белом облачке тумана под ударом костяного клинка.  
- Что случилось? - другой клон оказался более удачливым и успел увернуться.  
- Да, Хината-чан, что там? - Кисаме, снова отбросив назидающих с его стороны скелетов, повернулся к куноичи.  
- Сюда идет войско замка, едва ли слабее последнего...  
- ЧТО?! ДА МЫ ЭТИХ ЕДВА ДЕРЖИМ!!! - на сей раз, наверное, это был настоящий Узумаки.  
- Остынь, Наруто, это наш шанс.  
- В смысле... шанс?  
- Все очень просто... Огонь: великий огненный шар! - Итачи отправил в небытие очередную порцию ходячих мртвецов - Некроманты и люди воюют.  
- А разве они не могу объединиться ради победы над нами, Итачи-сан?  
- Да, но именно на этом мы и сыграем, Кисаме... Огонь: пламя! ...Наруто, у тебя хватит чакры на еще сотню клонов и технику превращения?  
- Пожалуй, а что?  
- Создай копии нашего отряда,.. Огонь: пламя! ...А сам преврати себя, скажем в скелета... Земля: каменная стена! - снаряд, пущенный из катапульты бесполезно разбился о вставший на его пути барьер - Остальные тоже, как только появятся ваши копии, превращайтесь.  
- Да! - одновременно отозвались Хината и Кисаме.  
- Теневое клонирование! - белый туман от возникающих клонов закрыл четверку шиноби, превратившихся в скелетов и зомби. В этом облике, оставив клонов Наруто отвлекать на себя внимание, ниндзя покинули кольцо врагов и начали быстро бежать к кольцу гор, за которое ни нежить, ни войны замка не посмеют сунуться... Хоть и их обман был раскрыт очень быстро, догнать их у врагов, даже объединивших свои усилия, было невозможно...

*******

Все четверо чуть не свалились с ног, стоило им пересечь зачарованный барьер земель вокруг скалы Оракула. Но никто из их преследователей не осмеливался даже близко подойти к барьеру, так что теперь они были в безопасности... А значит, они могли спокойно отдохнуть...  
Холодное ветреное утро уже вступало в свои права, когда четверка шиноби наконец проснулась. Свернув свой лагерь, они начали восхождение по почти отвесному склону скалы к пещере - входу в обитель Оракула. Добравшись, наконец, до туннеля, шиноби устроили часовой привал, готовясь к спуску по многокилометровой лестнице, так что когда они продолжили свой путь, солнце уже клонилось к закату...  
Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем они оказались в уходящем в темную даль, кажущемся бесконечным, коридоре, освещенным редкими факелами. Тяжело вздохнув, шиноби пошли вперед, но уже через пару метров их остановил голос, без сомнений, принадлежавший Оракулу.  
- Вижу, вы вернулись, гости мои. Думаю, вам нет нужды снова проходить испытания. - на этом его голос исчез, а из пола перед ниндзя поднялась арка портала, заполненная мягким зеленым свечением.  
Когда зеленые блики в глазах наконец исчезли, шиноби обнаружили, что стояли уже перед последней дверью на пути к Оракулу. Как и в прошлый раз, тяжелая, лишенная каких бы то ни было ручек, металлическая дверь открылась сама, впустив путников в совершенно не изменившийся с прошлого их визита зал Оракула. Сам Оракул уже появился над центром помоста.  
- Здравствуйте. Рад видеть, что все вы вернулись сюда в добром здравии.  
- Э... Спасибо. - остальные кивнули, согласившись с Наруто.  
Итачи достал из походного мешка свиток и распечатал из него все три недостающих кристалла памяти Оракула. Вместе с Кисаме и Хинатой он расставил их на свободные стойки. Спустя мгновенье, на поясе оракула появились еще три свитка. Оракул поочередно просмотрел их, прежде чем снова обратиться к своим гостям.  
- Спасибо. Полагаю, вы хотите узнать про портал, что доставит вас домой?  
- Да.  
- Хорошо. Для активации портала вам понадобятся четыре камня, содержащие в себе силы четырех стихий, которые надо будет расположить на круге портала... - перед голограммой старика возникли четыре камня в которых шиноби без труда узнали груз, запечатанный во втором свитке в сумке Учихи - ...А также огромное количество магической энергии, принадлежащей самим активирующим портал...  
- Хорошо, но, Оракул-сама, где мы можем найти место для активации портала?  
- На вершине горы, под которой мы сейчас находимся. - изображение Оракула уменьшилось и отплыло вбок. На его месте появилась трехмерная карта гор, показывающая странную, идеально круглую площадку на вершине центральной скалы.  
- Но, разве, мы можем там пользоваться чакрой... Эээ... Магической энергией?  
- Да, устройство, подавляющее вашу магическую энергию не работает вокруг этого места. - старик снова занял центр голограммы.  
- Хорошо... - протянул Итачи - Но вы можете объяснить, почему нам пришлось обежать почти весь Ксин, чтобы собрать кристаллы вашей памяти и камни элементов? Разве они не должны были быть здесь?  
- Видите ли, молодой человек, когда камни стихий собираются вместе и высвобождают огромную силу, их снова разбросает по всему свету. Что до моей памяти... - Оракул нахмурился - Это случилось одиннадцать тысяч сто семьдесят лет пятьдесят три дня назад. Тогда сюда пришли мои прошлые посетители. Они были заворожены необъятными знаниями, содержащимися в кристаллах... и украли их...  
- Но тогда почему вы помогает нам?  
- Чтобы вы смогли понять это, мне придется начать с самого начала... Девятьсот четыре миллиона шестьсот тридцать семь тысяч восемьдесят лет сто двадцать два дня назад я был создан Древними. Примерно на пару дней позже Ксина. Тогда же была создана и жизнь на Ксине. С тех пор я никогда больше не слышал о своих создателях, хотя и помню, как они выглядят. Машины не забывают. Моей целью было следить порядком в этом мире. И ко мне, изредка, в годы страшных напастей приходили герои, спасавшие Ксин. Все они были похожи на моих создателей, ибо на то была их воля. Такими были и мои последние посетители до вас. Только они утеряли благородство своих предков... тогда я начал терять веру в своих Создателей... А потом явились вы. Вы обратились ко мне за помощью, и я увидел в вас отражение моих создателей. И решил дать вам шанс, чтобы снова поверить в них... Простите меня... - Оракул склонил свою голову - Я использовал вас...  
- Да ладно вам! - Наруто закинул руки себе за голову и улыбнулся - Подумаешь!

*******

Все следующее утро под руководством Оракула четверо шиноби готовили портал к активации... Когда сложный узор на земле засветился призрачным сиреневым светом, а руны на камнях стихий просто горели, настало время добавить последний компонент. Свои силы и свое желание вернуться домой... Получив на прощанье последний совет мудрого компьютерного старца, шиноби встали в центр круга портала, готовясь его активировать.  
- Наруто-кун,.. - Кисаме уже сложил руками знак концентрации - ...Ты был хорошим союзником. Мне почти жаль, что нам предстоит снова стать врагами. Ноя с нетерпением буду ждать нашего с тобой боя, ведь будешь достойным противником!  
- Да, Наруто-кун, с тобой было приятно работать! - Итачи поддержал, чуть ли не впервые за все время на Ксине. своего напарника.  
- С вами тоже было приятно работать! Жаль, что мы сейчас снова станем врагами... - Хината, несмотря на все выпадки со стороны Кисаме, все сегодняшнее утро вообще не отпускавшая руки Наруто, также сложила знак концентрации.  
- Видимо, до встречи! Жаль, что она не будет дружественной... - Наруто последним начал вливать свою чакру в начавший разгораться белым сиянием круг. Яркая вспышка, и последние капли энергии покидали уже пустой круг...

_конец..._


End file.
